


Bloodlines (BTS Fanfic/Smut/Taehyung Focus)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bondage, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Drugged Sex, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kidnapping, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, namjoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 68,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I never really payed much attention to the guys at school.  I mean, there were some gorgeous ones, don't get me wrong, but no one would be interested in me.  So when I got paired with one of the more sought after guys in my history class, I was not exactly thrilled.  I was always uncomfortable around him until we started to work with each other a lot. That led to an accident happening and a secret slipping...a deadly secret...one that meant life or death.





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my professor handed me my assignment slip, almost wanting to audibly groan at her choice of my partner. I liked Jungkook, don't get me wrong. He was polite, kind and his academics were flawless. But this was quite a lengthy assignment that would require a bit of interaction between the two of us, and that...well that could be a problem. Not like being _alone_ with him would be a problem on his end. I am about as attractive to a man like Jungkook as a potato. No, it may become a problem for me. I will probably become a babbling idiot at some point and look highly unintelligent. I looked over at him just in time for his golden eyes to lock on to mine, making my stomach flop. He smiled and made his way over to me as the class dismissed, making me swallow and try to calm my nerves.

"Looks like we will be working together for a while. Would you like to grab a coffee and go over the assignment?" He asked, pointing behind him at the door.

"Oh, uh, sure." I replied, gathering up my belongings and stepping away from my desk.

"The coffee on campus sucks. You ok with going over to the local coffee shop? Plus I figured it might be quieter there to go over the assignment." he suggested, walking backwards towards the door.

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded, holding my book and my notebook in my arms.

"Great! You liking the course so far?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets and strolling beside me as we made our way outside, the cool fall air hitting my warm cheeks.

"It is interesting. Our professor is a bit odd, but maybe I'm just not used to her method of teaching." I shrugged.

"She is a little strange, I have to agree with you there. Look, I have a confession to make...history is not my strongest subject, but I have a friend, more like a brother really, that is a history expert. He is kinda sorta going to meet us there and help us out if that is ok with you..." he trailed off, looking at me with a sheepish grin. I could see why he was so successful in everything; that look made you want to say yes to anything.

"Yeah, that would be alright." I replied, feeling myself blush.

"Awesome. It's just right up ahead. Have you ever been there before? They make THE best hot chocolate. It's my friend's favorite. " he smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the coffee shop.

"No, I can't say that I have." I replied, as I stared up ahead to try to avoid his knee-weakening smile.

"You will have to try some. Aaaaaand here we are!" he said, opening the door to the corner cafe. It was cozy and quiet, warmly lit with tables spread out. Jungkook bounced up to the counter, smiling at the cashier.

"Can I get three hot chocolates for the corner table?" he asked, pulling out his card.

"Oh...thank you." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Don't mention it! It's the least I could do for dragging you all the way here. Now, let's go get settled. Taehyung should be joining shortly." he said, as he waved his hand, motioning to the table in the far corner. I walked over to the table and sat down, Jungkook immediately sitting down across from me.

"So..." I started as I opened my notebook and clicking my pen, looking up at him.

"Here you are, three hot chocolates." the waitress said, bringing them over and placing them all in front of Jungkook with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Thanks!" he smiled, making her blush as she giggled, walking off. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes as he slid me a cup.

"Does that ever get old?" I asked, picking up the cup and warming my hands with it.

"Does what?" he asked, playing innocent. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"People fawning over you like that. Doesn't it get old?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and gave me a big smile.

" I know this is probably going to sound a little cockier than I mean it to, but I'm used to it."he said, sounding as casual as ever. I am sure he was used to it. I guess that was one blessing with being average looking, no fake people being drawn to you like flies. Just as I was about to take a sip, a tall man walked in to the cafe and as he did, I swear I felt the breath leave my body. He had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. He had bright blue eyes, dark hair and the most beautiful features.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he turned to face the door. I flushed and looked down.

"Nothing." I quickly mumbled, biting my lip.

"Oh, it's Taehyung! Taehyung hyung! Over here!" he called. My eyes went wide and I swallowed hard as I looked up to see him waving the handsome man over to our table. THAT was Taehyung?! I felt my mouth go dry as he gave a small smile and waved back, walking in our direction. His smile faltered slightly as his gracefully fluid movement stiffened. He pulled out the chair next to Jungkook and sat down, letting out a slow breath.

"Taehyung, this is y/n. She is my partner on this project. Y/n, this is my best friend/roommate Taehyung." Jungkook said, introducing us. Taehyung extended his hand out curtiously for a handshake. As I gripped his cool, long fingered hand, he shook it gently, and gave me a soft smile.

"The pleasure is mine." he said, his voice rich, smoky and deep. I felt myself melting as he let go of my hand, barely able to hold eye contact with him.

"N-Nice to meet you." I almost mumbled. Jungkook almost giggled as he slid Taehyung a hot chocolate and the assignment slip. I blew on my hot chocolate a few times before taking a sip, letting out a low groan of appreciation.

"Good right?" Jungkook asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Most definitely." I replied, licking my lips. Taehyung cleared his throat as he stared down at the assignment slip, Jungkook chuckling and elbowing him.

"So when is the assignment due?" Taehyung asked, looking up between Jungkook and I.

"In three weeks. We have to write it from two different individuals prespectives." I replied, clicking my pen a few times.

"See? We could really use your help Taehyung. Please?" Jungkook asked, making his eyes bigger, if that was possible.

"Alright, fine. Are you free to meet here Tuesdays and Thursdays around this time, y/n?" Taehyung asked, slightly biting on his lip. I almost got so distracted by it that I forgot to answer.

"Oh I um yes. That should work for me." I said, giving him a slight smile.

"Well that settles it. Tuesdays and Thursdays same place same time!" Jungkook smiled. I hummed as I took another sip of hot chocolate, making a note on the top corner of my notebook so as not to forget, though I was unlikely to.

"So are you going to give us some pointers?" I asked, chewing on the inside of my cheek a little bit as I set down my mostly-empty cup.

"I know someone who knows a little bit more about this time period then I do, so I will brush up on it and get back with you on Thursday. I wouldn't want to give you any incorrect information. Besides, I didn't know how involved it would be. I have a prior appointment up at the hospital shortly, so I really can't stay but for a few more minutes. I apologize for any inconvenience." Taehyung replied, offering a sad smile.

"No inconvenience. Thank you for helping out in the first place!" I replied, smiling back at him.

"If you have an appointment with Jin hyung at the hospital, you better get going. You can't afford to be late, you know how he is with punctuality." Jungkook said, his tone changing to a more serious one.

"You are right. I better take my leave. Again, a pleasure to meet you , and I look forward to seeing you again Thursday. Until then." Taehyung said, tilting his head politely to me before standing up and taking his leave. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I watched him walk away. I already couldn't wait until Thursday.

____________________________  
____________________________

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this one! It is going to be a little bit different**

 

 

Jungkook and his golden eyes

 

Taeyhung and his blue eyes

 

 

 

  
 

 


	2. Chapter 2

We met like this for the next couple of weeks and Taehyung had some amazing pointers and insights that I would have never thought of for the characters we had created to live in our assigned time period.  It was our typical Thursday meet, only this time Jungkook wasn't quite looking himself.

"Are you sure you are up for it?  If you are not feeling well, we can postpone..." I said, looking him over.

"I'm just...tired.  No worries, I won't let it effect my work." he said as we entered the coffee shop.

"Tae please??? I swear, Jungkookie will never know!" another man said as he sat down next to Taehyung at our regular table.  This man was  a little shorter than either of them, but if ever a man could be called beautiful, this man was.  He had full lips and gray eyes that were bright and clear, not to mention a sharp jawline.

"Jiminie?" Jungkook said aloud as he approached the table.

"Kookie!  There you are!  I'm so glad!  You shouldn't be here, you should be home!" he scolded before Taehyung cleared his throat.  Jimin's eyes widened slightly as he saw me making my way over to the table and slowly sitting down next to Jungkook, avoiding his gaze.

"Hi, I'm Jimin!  I live with these two.  And you must be y/n!" He said, extending a hand to me.  I shook it with wide eyes, looking between them all. He knew who I was? That must have meant that Jungkook or Taehyung told him about me.

"Nice to meet you." I said as he let go and turned his attention to Jungkook.

"I'm not playing around, Kookie.  You need to come with me right now.  You are not well and you are only going to get worse if you don't _rest."_ Jimin said, stressing the last word as he placed his hand on top of Jungkook's.  Jungkook shot him a glare as he sighed, looking over at me.

"Would you mind terribly if you and Tae work on this together today? He can bring me home the notes and I will look it over." He asked, looking at me with strained eyes.

"I don't want to trouble anyone." I said, chewing on my lip.

"It's no trouble.  However if it makes you uncomfortable..."Taehyung started.

"N-No, it's fine.  You get some rest, and I hope you feel better." I said, giving Jungkook a small smile.

"Thank you.  I will be just fine. I will probably see you tomorrow." He responded, getting up out of his chair.  Jimin rushed over to his side and I heard hushed tones of him chastising Jungkook for coming out in public in his state.  Taehyung cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him.  The entire time we were going over the information, I couldn't help but stare at him.  He was insanely attractive, and had such kind manners.

"Y/n?" He asked, breaking my trance and I caught myself staring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry.  What did you say?" I asked, feeling my face flush.  I could see a twinge of amusement on his lips and I wanted to hide under the table in embarrassment.

"I asked if there was anything else we needed to go over..."he said, looking at me with those intense blue eyes. 

"No I think that about covers it.  I'm sorry I got distracted." I said, closing my notebook.

"It's quite alright. I just wanted to make sure you had what you needed." He smiled softly.

"Taehyung, you have some of the bluest eyes I have ever seen." I blurted, catching myself staring again.  His smile faltered a bit but he quickly put a full smile back on his face.

"Thank you." He responded, looking down at table.

"Ok well, um...I guess I will see you Tuesday." I said awkardly, not knowing how to end our little study session. 

"Tuesday it is.  Until then, take care." He said, standing up as I did.

"Y-you too." I replied.  I groaned as we separated and I made my way to my dorm.  Why did I always feel like such a bumbling idiot?  I couldn't get his icy blue stare out of my mind the entire walk back to my dorm.  Even as I pushed open the door and groaned as I flopped onto my bed, those eyes and his features danced around my head.

"Good study session?" My roommate teased.

"Oh just marvelous! Except my partner was sick and his other roommate, who is also so gorgeous he is almost ethereal, showed up to take him home, leaving me and Taehyung." I said, not even lifting my face out of my covers.

"Oh you and your blue eyed beauty were alone together? How did that go?" She teased.

"Jenny, it went awful! I kept getting distracted and when I blurted out about how blue his eyes were like an idiot, his smile kind of...changed.  I don't know!" I groaned, burying my face back into my bed.

"You are reading way too much into this." She laughed, as I heard her start typing away on her laptop.

"What are you working on?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"We have to write about a myth or folklore that is known for having contradictory ideas throughout the ages. I got vampirism. So far I found plenty on origins and the conflicts that were from different countries, now I am just looking for more modern contradictions that seem to have made their way into pop culture." She said, typing in her browser.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." I replied, rolling onto my back. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started looking up my own information, finding immediate contradictions.  I would read them aloud to her as she typed them up, and in no time, she had a full report written.

"Now I just have to proof and retype and I'm good.  Thanks!" She smiled, stretching her arms above her head.  I sighed and laid back down on my bed, closing my eyes.  As soon as I did, the image of his burning blue ones came into my minds eye.  I found myself distracted throughout the weekend, thoughts of him invading my peace and tranquility.  When Tuesday finally rolled around, I grabbed the stack of notes and my bag and headed to class as usual, only this time, something felt different.  I couldn't put my finger on it but it made me feel on edge. It almost felt as though someone was watching me, which I know was ridiculous.  Jungkook looked back to his normal self and he chatted with me about his weekend as we made our way to the cafe.  When we arrived, Taehyung wasn't waiting like usual, which was odd.  As we sat down I put my notes down and looked toward the door expectantly, chewing my lip a little bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that Taehyung couldn't come today.  He actually had to go out of town for a little while for some family thing.  He apologized but he gave me notes to share." Jungkook said, looking apologetic.  I tried not to look disappointed as I smiled and reached for the notes he held out to me.  As I did, my clumsy ass knocked my own stack onto the floor next to the table, a few loose papers scattering around.  Jungkook jumped up and immediately helped me gather them together.  As I picked up the last of them, feeling like an absolute idiot, I noticed Jungkook just standing there staring at one of the papers, his gaze intensely fixated on the page.

"Thank you for your help." I said as I stood in front of him. 

"Y/N, what's this?" He asked as he handed me the single sheet that had captured his attention.  I took the paper and wrinkled my forehead, immediately recognizing that it wasn't mine.

"Oh, that is my roommate Jenny's paper on vampirism.  I don't know how that ended up in my notes." I said, slipping it among the stack.  His stance seemed to relax slightly as he smiled and sat back down at the table with me.

"Interesting subject matter." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it is, although full of controversy and contradictions." I said, opening my notebook.

"Agreed." He said, his lips quirked in amusement.

"Like the belief that a vampire would burst into flame in sunlight, or turn to ash, or turn to stone, or dare I say, sparkle." I grinned.  He let out a loud laugh before he snorted and shook his head, wiping his eye.  I didn't think it was that funny but something must have amused him.

"Oh boy, that was a good one." He said, giggling again and wiping his eye. I couldn't help but giggle along with him, but my giggle quickly died when I looked back up from my notebook.  One of his golden eyes was no longer golden but a burning red.  I went to open my mouth to say something but nothing came out.  Jungkook saw my face and wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his face amused.  I shook my head side to side, putting on a fake smile.

"N-Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." I lied, smiling as normal as I possibly could.

"If you say so." He said, giving me an odd look.  He looked down at his hand and noticed his golden contact sticking to his skin. 

"Ah shit." He mumbled before quickly jumping up and rushing to the bathroom of the cafe.  What the hell was that?! He had red eyes?? I sat there for a moment until two very attractive men came up to my table, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable from their intense stares.

"Excuse me miss, but we are going to need you to come with us." The slightly taller one said, still smiling his alarmingly large smile, his green eyes staring down at me.

"What?" I asked, thinking they were obviously joking.

"We need you to come with us. And if you come without a fuss, I promise things will be much better for you." The other said, no amusement to his voice, his stare intense.  What the hell was going on?

_____________________  
_____________________

**A/N: So if you hadn't gathered, the vampires wear contacts to cover their red eyes.**

Jungkook without his contacts

Jimin with his gray eyes

 


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the two of them for several moments before the one with the big smile took a step forward. I was trying to stall for time, waiting for Jungkook to come out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else." I said, gathering up my notebooks. The slightly shorter one flapped his leather jacket back to reveal a gun tucked in his waistband before straightening his jacket back.

"I _believe_ I said it would be in your _best interest_ to come without a fuss. Now, are you going to come quietly or do I need to convince you?" The shorter one said, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. I nodded my head quicky as I stood on shaky legs, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll take that." The tall one smiled as he grabbed my cell phone off of the table, putting it in his pocket. As we almost reached the door, I sighed in relief as I heard Jungkook's voice call out my name. I turned to look at him as we walked out of the door only to see his face grow dark.

"Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, what are you doing here?" Jungkook asked as he ran, catching up to us outside of the cafe. What?! He knew these people?!

"We are taking care of this situation." The shorter one said, as we reached a black car with extremely tinted windows. Jungkook's eyes went wide as he bit his lip.

"Is this really necessary?! It's not as bad as it seems!" He asked, pleading some kind of case.

"You know the rules. Besides, that's up to Namjoon to decide. Get in." The other one said as he opened the passenger side rear door. I swallowed and looked at Jungkook with pleading eyes as he just looked down in defeat. I felt a push from behind as I was slightly forced into the car, tumbling inside onto the leather seats.

"You don't have to be so rough, Hobi hyung!" Jungkook defended from outside of the car. The one he referred to as Hobi with the green eyes slid in behind me and shut the door. The other one, who must have been Yoongi, opened the driver's door and climbed in, starting the car.

"Fuck, if you are doing this, I'm coming with you." Jungkook said as he climbed in the front passenger side and shut the door. We pulled away from the curb without another word.

"Gimme your wrists, sweetheart." Hobi said, waving his hand. I extended my wrists as he pulled nylon rope out of a black cloth bag. I hissed and winced as he started to tightly lash my wrists together, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Don't you typically just use handcuffs for things like this?" Jungkook asked as his brow furrowed in concern.

"We have been into rope lately, haven't we Yoongs?" Hobi said, raising his eyebrows with a sly grin on his face as he looked at Yoongi through the rearview mirror.

"Kinky shits." Jungkook mumbled before Yoongi smacked him in the back of the head.

"Respect your hyungs, you little punk. I don't care who you are mated to, you still need to show us the proper respect." Yoongi almost growled.

"Besides, you wanna call us kinky? You really wanna go there? Like you and Jimin are any better!" Hobi laughed as he tied the final knot. My eyes went wide as I darted to look over at Jungkook. He had an embarrassed look on his face as he stared out of the window, crossing his arms. Hobi then produced a kerchief out of his jacket pocket and started to gag me. Jungkook quick turned around at my grunting protests and his face looked regretful and sympathetic.

"Hyung, please." He asked softly. Hobi just chuckled as he tightened my gag. His face was so close to me as he stared at me, licking his lips.

"God, she smells so damn good." He said, making my eyes widen.

"Hoseok..." Yoongi chided.

"Fine, fine." He sighed, and suddenly black took over my vision as the cloth bag that held the rope was slipped over my head. I groaned and felt myself starting to panic, my heart beating hard. I started to move around until I felt a firm hand grip my thigh, making me freeze.

"Stay still princess or I will tie you up and make you completely vulnerable." He said in a low voice. I swallowed hard, hearing my heart hammering in my ears. I stayed completely still until I felt his hand slip toward my upper inner thigh, making me jerk and shout through the kerchief.

"Can you keep her still back there?" Yoongi's voice barked. A few moments later my ankles were tied together and then my wrists were tied to my ankles by a long rope. I could still sit up but my arms had to stay lowered. It felt like we were in the car forever when in reality it probably wasn't all that long until it came to a stop and turned off. I started breathing hard as I heard the car doors opening and felt myself being dragged and then hoisted over someone's shoulder. I screeched, but it was muffled by the gag in my mouth. I felt like I couldn't breathe, making me start to panic.

"Hyung wait, can't you hear her heartbeat? Just stop for a second. She isn't going anywhere. Please....please just put her down." Jungkook's voice asked.

"Fine. Not like she could outrun us anyway." Hoseok's voice said in my ear as I felt myself being lowered to the ground on shaky legs. The rope tying my wrists to my ankles was released and the hood was taken off of my head, making me squint for a moment as my eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of the building I stood in. I saw Jungkook walking up to me, his eyes looking sad.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this." he said softly, giving me a sad smile.

"All of what?" I tried to say through my gag, but it just came out as a muffled mess.

"Should we put her in the holding cell until Namjoon returns?"Hobi asked, looking at Yoongi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Namjoon might be ok with it, but Jin will be pissed. Not to mention Taehyung." Jungkook muttered.

"Taehyung?" I said through the kerchief, making him look back at me.

"Taehyung doesn't scare me, but I really don't feel like hearing Jin piss and moan about unfair treatment of prisoners for hours, so we will put her in the green room. It locks and it is on the third floor with no opening windows. She should be more comfortable there." Yoongi said, cracking his knuckles. As Hoseok went to hoist me over his shoulder again, I started shouting for Jungkook.

"What is all this racket?" A voice said, coming down the stairs we were headed towards. My eyes went wide when they locked on to Jimin's red ones. I started shouting pleas, muffled by the gag, extending my still tied wrists out towards Jungkook as Jimin went to stand by his side.

"Just a complication. Nothing that won't be fixed soon enough." Hosoek called over my muffled yells as Jungkook disappeared out my sight as we ascended the large, ornate spiral staircase. I was taken down a long hallway and as he stopped, I looked back over my shoulder to see a thick wooden door being unlocked and opened.

"Last stop princess, welcome to hell."

____________________  
____________________

 

Hobi and his green eyes

Yoongi and his dark blue eyes

Jimin and his red eyes

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Hoseok flipped on the light to have the large room flooded with a warm light, making me squint.  It was furnished with a lavish looking bed with dark green fabric, drapes of the same color adorning the dark, warm tan walls.  There was a dresser, a desk, bookshelves stacked full of books, along with a comfortable looking, overstuffed arm chair in the corner.  If I wouldn't have been terrified as to what was going on, it would have been a very inviting enviorment.  The next thing I knew, he was picking me up again, more bridal style this time and carrying me over to the overstuffed chair, stting me down on it.

"I will make sure we get you some food for dinner.  Just stay put." he said, starting to walk away.  As thrilled as I was about the prospect of being left alone to try to get the hell out of here, the pressure on my bladder was not going anywhere and who knows how long it would take before he came back.  I hollered at him through the gag, making muffled noises around the now saliva soaked cloth in my mouth.  He continued to walk toward the door until I hollered a little louder and more urgent, trying to get his attention.  When he didn't respond, I tried catching his attention a different way.  I swallowed my pride and let out the most pitiful sounding whimpers I could manage.  I noticed him stiffen and stop dead in his tracks.  He spun around to face me and started walking back over as I whimpered slightly again, watching his gaze darken, almost frighteningly so.  He reached me and began working on untying the kerchief from behind my head. I wiggled just slightly, eager to get the fabric out of my stretched mouth, only to have him put his long fingered hand on the back of my head and rest it against his thigh, holding me still.

"Do you want this off or not?" he said in a low voice.  I whimpered again slightly, making him let out a huff of air as he resumed untying the knots in the gag.  As he let it drop from my mouth I groaned, stretching my mouth open and closed a few times before wetting my lips with my tongue.

"Now what do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms, staring down at me almost menacingly.

"I....I have to um...use the restroom." I said,  squeezing my thighs together at the thought, the need becoming more urgent.  He smirked at me as he picked me back up bridal style and walked through a door I didn't see at first on the other side of the dresser, leading to a bathroom.  He placed me on my feet and sighed, looking me up and down.

"Alright, do your thing." he said, turning around to face the door.

"Seriously?  I can't be trusted in a bathroom alone?" I asked, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Just hurry it up before I change my mind and tie you to the chair out there and leave you no choice but to sit in your filth." he said, his voice dark.  I swallowed and began to attempt to undo the button on my jeans, but with the angle my wrists were tied at, it made it impossible.

"I...I can't..." I said, biting my lip.

"What now? You're trying my patience, sweetheart." he said, spinning back around to face me.

"My button." I mumbled, looking down at my jeans and then back up at him.  A slow grin spread across his face as he took a couple steps closer to me, standing almost flush against me.  He hooked his pointer fingers in the waistband of my pants and slid them along slowly until he reached my button, painfully slowly unbuttoning it. I looked up to see his gaze burning into mine, his tongue running along his lip as he slowly started to unzip my pants.  He pushed his head forward slightly and ran his nose along my neck, ghosting it along the skin just barely, making me shiver.

"God you smell so good, it's fucking ridiculous." he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he closed them. He dropped his mouth open and sighed, cracking his neck as I felt him gripping my hips slightly.  I didn't know why I smelled so particularly good to him, I only had on a little bit of body spray on my wrists, but something was effecting him to make him keep running his nose up and down my neck.

"Think you can manage from here?" he growled in my ear as I nodded quickly, swallowing hard.  He let go of me and turned around, taking a few steps outside of the bathroom door.  I was relieved to have some privacy as I was able to slide my pants and panties down and use the bathroom without him hovering.  When I was finished, I flushed and pulled my panties up.  I was working on my jeans, having them about halfway up my thighs when Hoseok came back into the bathroom.

"I'm trying to hurry.  The binds make it difficult." I said, struggling to try to pull them up more.

"Allow me, sweetheart." he smiled.  He stood pretty much flush against me again, sliding his hands back over my ass and down to the hem of my jeans.  He pulled them up slowly, pressing me more into him, chewing on his lip as he did.  He buttoned and zipped them again, before lifting me slightly and helping me over to the sink.  I washed my hands as well as I could being bound up and dried them off before being hoisted back up and carried back to the room.  He placed me on the edge of the bed, and took a step back, letting out a slow breath.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I stared down at my hands.

"Good girl.  I will be back up later with dinner.  Until then, sit tight."  he said, winking at me.  I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his demeanor.  Sit tight?  What else was I supposed to do?  Asshole.  I surveyed my surroudings quickly, not spotting anything that could possibly help me out of this scenario.  I brought the ropes up to my mouth and began to try to work them a little looser with my mouth, trying to wedge my teeth between the tight knots.  Hoseok must have really known what he was doing, because it seemed like no matter what I did, they wouldn't loosen in the slighest.  I started to become annoyed and flopped back on the bed, growling. I kept working at it, determined I wouldn't let it beat me, biting at the nylon rope with determination.  I had no idea how long I was working on the rope, but my jaw begin to ache from the tension and my lips felt sore from being rubbed against the rope.  I growled in annoyance as the bedroom door banged open, to have me jump in alarm.

"Well well well, looks like we have a naughty girl on our hands.  You can try to chew on those ropes until your mouth bleeds, but you won't get them off.  I am an expert at tying knots." Hoseok said as he brought over a tray of food.  I didn't even realize I was hungry until I saw the sandwich sitting on the plate, my stomach grumbling.  He chuckled as he grabbed my arms and pulled me to a sitting position.  I swallowed a little, noticing his eyes were no longer the bright green they were before, but the same burning red shade that Jungkook and Jimin's were.  What the hell was going on?  He handed me half of the sandwich and stood back, leaning against the long dresser.

"Well?  Eat up!  I'm not going to wait around all day." he said, crossing his arms.  I took a tentitive bite, worried that they may be trying to drug me, chewing it slowly.  I didn't taste anything funny and soon my hunger took over as I scarfed down the half of a sandwich, reaching for the other half before Hoseok could bring it to me.  As soon as I finished, I looked up to notice Hoseok standing right in front of me holding a napkin, He squatted down slightly to be more even with me and wiped the corners of my mouth with a smirk on his face.  

"Now that dinner is taken care of, let's get you more comfortable for bed time, hmm?" he said, biting his lip. 

"I can just sleep in my jeans, it's fine." I said, tearing my gaze away from his intense one.

"Nonsense.  We both know that sleeping in jeans isn't good for your circulation." he said, standing up and pushing me onto my back.  There was no slowness or teasing on his part this time. He pulled my shoes off, and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, yanking them down.   I felt relief at knowing he was going to untie my legs at least long enough to take off my jeans. That's when I heard a ripping sound and looked to see my torn jeans thrown across the room, leaving me in just my cotton panties. What the hell?  I wriggled my legs, feeling extremely exposed and uncomfortable, praying that he wasn't going to take this any further than that.

"Now I don't know one woman who likes to sleep in a bra." he smirked as he eyed me up and down. 

"No way, I'm fine." I said, digging my heels into the edge of the bed and pushing myself up towards the center.  In movements swifter than I had ever seen, Hoseoek was on top of me, one knee outside of each of my thighs.  I squirmed slightly but he tightened his legs against mine almost painfully so, making me realize they weren't going anywhere.

"Sit still and I will be done in a second." he said as he licked his lips slightly.  I swallowed as his eyes seem to brighten, his hands slipping under my t-shirt.  He ghosted his hands up my sides and over the sides of my chest, hesitating as his breathing seemed to get heavier.  He slid his hands behind my back and leaned his torso almost on top of mine as he started to slowly unhook my bra. 

"Please just stop." I whispered, my voice barely coming out.  The fear had gathered as tears gathered on the edge of my eyes, my body trembling.

"Almost done, princess." he said, into my ear, his voice husky.  As he got the last hook undone, he let one hand wander around to my side and almost up to my breast.  He leaned back slightly and grabbed one strap with both hands and yanked it hard, breaking it completely.  He followed suit with the other strap and flung my bra across the room before smiling down at me. 

"God, just look at you right now.  Completely vulnerable...so tempting." he groaned as he leaned back down and licked a stripe up my neck.  I shivered in fear but I felt him grind his bottom half down into me slightly, making me gasp.  I felt so violated, and angry at that moment that a surge of courage came from somewhere deep within me causing me to turn my head and bite down on his ear hard.  He shouted and sat up, grabbing at his ear, and pulling his hand away to check for blood.

"You feisty little bitch.  You wanna see what a real bite is?" he said, his voice getting dark.

"Hoseok!" Yoongi's deep voice boomed from the doorway.  Both of our attention snapped to the doorway as Yoongi leaned there, arms crossed.

"But...But she..."Hoseok started before growling and getting off of me.

"Not now.  Jimin and Jungkook know you are in here and sent me to check what was taking you so long. Come on, out." Yoongi said, his voice as dark as his red eyes were. 

"You are lucky this time, sweetheart.  Next time, bite me like that again and see what happens." Hoseok threatened, smiling wickedly.  Yoongi eyed Hoseok up and down and smirked as he escorted him out, whispering something in his ear I couldn't quite make out.  As they closed the door, I let out a sigh of relief, my body trembling.  I let the tears fall, as I rolled my face to the side and tried to muffle my cries.  I don't know what I did to deserve being brought here, and at this point, I didn't even care what it was that did.  I just wanted to go home.

__________________________________  
__________________________________

**A/N: I promise more Tae soon. And Namjoon and Jin will make their appearance soon as well.**

 

Red eyed Hobi

Red eyed Yoongi

 

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for those of you who have already read this far, I don't know what happened but some chapters that were supposed to post disappeared so this is a new chapter

 

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

"Jiminie..." I said, biting my lip as I tried not to get teary eyed.  I looked at him, his eyes sad as he placed his hand on my cheek, running his thumb back and forth.

"What is it, Kookie?  What's bothering you so much?" he asked, his voice so soft and kind it made me ache all that much more. 

"I feel so guilty." I said, my voice thick with unshed tears.  I couldn't even look him in the eye as I stared down at my feet.

"Why do you feel guilty, baby?  You have done nothing wrong." he said, showing me more kindness than I deserved.

"It's all my fault she's here." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. 

"Why would you think that? It's not your fault that the teacher assigned you two as partners.  It could have been anyone." Jimin replied, softing my hair against my head.

"I know, but...but it was her.  And I knew Tae liked her.  I caught him staring at her before when she was on her way to a class, or when she was studying the library.  I even caught him making up a lie one time, saying something about needing to study and he really went to the library to watch her.  So when I found out she was my partner, I lied about not knowing much about our assignment and that I could use Tae's help.  I lied to Tae and acted like I needed help so he would come. I knew he liked her... and now...now she's..." I trailed off, sniffling as the guilt overwhelmed me.

"Hey, come on now.  You were doing something good.  Taehyung's been lonely a long time, and you were just trying to make him happy.  I get it, Jungkook.  You are a kind person, always have been.  This is just..."Jimin sighed, obviously frustrated at the certain predicament we found ourselves in.

"This is horrible.  All because of my stupid ass contact!  Hyung, I have to go see her." I said, sitting up off of him and wiping my eyes.

"I don't think that is the wisest idea, Kookie.  Not with Hobi and Yoongi roaming the halls, and especially not before Namjoon and Jin get back." Jimin said, biting his lip as I stood.

"I don't care. I'm not going to do anything stupid, just...I have to." I said, walking toward the door.  I opened it and walked down the hall to the stairs, going up one more flight to the third floor.  Thankfully no one was around, as I strode down the hallway.  I reached above the doorframe for the spare key and unlocked it, placing the key in my pocket.  I knocked on the door very lightly before opening it slowly.

"Y/n?" I called as I stepped into the room.  My heart immediately sank as I saw the condition they left her in. 

"J-Jungkook?" she whispered, her voice slightly shaking.  I walked slowly over to her to see her laying on the bed in just her panties and a t-shirt, ankles and wrists still bound tightly.  Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, her lips red and swollen slightly, wetness still fresh on her cheeks.

"Oh y/n.  I am so so sorry." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  I saw her stiffen as I reached for her ankles, making my heart clench.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"I am not going to hurt you, I promise.  Hoseok and Yoongi...they are not safest right now.  They have had to do a lot of bad things to keep us safe and...and it takes its toll sometimes.  Sometimes they forget that they were once...anyway plus, with Namjoon hyung not being here, and you being here, they can't leave to...to do what they need to and it makes them cranky.   They are like family, but...right now just be careful around them." I explained, as I started to untie her ankles.  As soon as they were free she groaned as I slightly parted her legs, rubbing her ankles softly where the ropes had been.

"Why am I here?"she asked, confusion on her face.

"I...I can't tell you that. I can't talk to you about anything until Namjoon hyung comes back.  He will be back in a couple of days and then..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about the likely results of what would happen to her when he found out.

"I just want to go home." she sobbed, bringing her hands up to her face and hiding them as best she could.  I felt sick in the pit of my stomach as I watched this girl that I only knew from afar until a couple of weeks ago break in front of me.  I felt her flinch as I put my hand on her arm and helped her sit up, patting her back and leaning her in to me.  Even I couldn't help her escape, or do anything much about the predicament we were in right now, I wanted to offer her a little comfort at least.  I felt her jump when the door creaked open as Jimin walked in, and shut it behind him, his face saddened.  He didn't know a thing about her really, only that I knew her, that she had been my partner and we were meeting, that Tae liked her, and that she was here because of us. 

"Come now dear, don't cry." Jimin said as he reached her, his voice soft and comforting like it always is.  She seemed hesitant at first, but I am glad she was getting to see that Jimin was kind as well.

"Hyung, look at her wrists." I said, seeing the bright red, raw marks all around where the rope was tied.  Jimin's face turned into a scowl as he sighed and sat beside her.

"I'm going to have to tie your wrists up again or Jungkookie here will get into a lot of trouble, but let me make them more comfortable, ok?" he said to her softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.  She looked hesitant, still holding her arms close to her.

"Hey, I promise, he is safe.  You can trust him.  Jiminie will never hurt you either. " I said softly in her ear as she looked over at me.  She looked back at Jimin and nodded slowly, extending her arms out as he gave her a soft smile.  He rested her  arms against his legs and worked quickly, untying the knots that had been keeping her arms bound together.

"Now if you promise not to do anything rash, I will let you stay untied until we leave the room, ok?" Jimin said, offering her a smile.  She nodded quickly, giving him a small smile as she rubbed her wrists.

"I think there is some lotion in the bathroom, hyung." I said, Jimin nodding and walking to the bathroom.  She looked at me and wiped her eyes, still rubbing her wrists.

"Thank you...for being kind to me.  I still don't know what I did to be brought here, but thank you for your kindness." she said softly, barely making eye contact.  It was then that I remembered that I didn't have my contacts in, and gave a sad sigh.  Jimin came in with the lotion and handed it to her. She thanked him and rubbed some into each wrist and on each ankle, sighing in relief at the feeling. 

"I'm sorry y/n.  I wish I could get you out of here, but if Namjoon found out..." I trailed off, biting my lip.  Maybe it would be worth it.  Maybe I could just free her and run with Jimin.  But then he would have to leave Jin behind, his own flesh and blood.  I couldn't do that to him.

"It would be bad for Jungkook if that happened.  Trust me, even though I really don't know you dear, I wish I could do more for you.  We can't stay much longer and risk Yoongi and Hoseok even hearing we are in here, so before we leave, is there anything else we can do for you?" Jimin asked, his voice so tender.  My heart ached for so many reasons as she looked down and a single tear fell from her nose as she nodded slightly. 

"Can I pull the blankets back on the bed?  Since I don't have pants anymore...it's kind of cold." she said, her voice sounding so defeated. 

"Of course, y/n.  Do you want an extra blankets?  Will those be enough?" I asked as we all stood from the bed and let her pull down the blankets.

"No, this should be ok." she said, as she sat back down on the exposed sheet. 

"Alright dear.  I'm sorry I have to do this, but can I tie up your wrists now?  I have a different way of tying so it won't be so harsh on you." Jimin said softly.  She nodded as she extended her wrists out willingly, looking down at her lap. I watched him apply a little more lotion to her wrists before he began tying them back up again gently.

"I won't tie your ankles back up.  They can deal with it, and if they have a problem, then I will deal with them.  That way you can at least go to the bathroom and move about more freely if you choose." I said, giving her a sad smile.

"Thank you...thank you both." she said as she looked back and forth between Jimin and I.

"I'm only sorry we can't do more.  I will try to check on you tomorrow too, so if there is anything you need, let me know." I said as Jimin and I headed towards the door.  She nodded as got under the covers and covered herself, a small sigh escaping from her lips.

"Goodnight dear." Jimin said as he turned off the overhead light and turned on a lamp beside the door.  He shut the door behind us as we walked out and I locked it again, deciding to keep the key on me in case Hoseok or Yoongi moved it. 

"Oh Jiminie." I sighed, leaning against the wall outside her door, holding my hands up to my face.

"Come on, baby." he said, offering me his hand.  I took it and let him lead me down the stairs to our shared room.  He pulled me over to our bed and and cuddled me into him, patting my hair softly.

"Let's just hope Taehyung doesn't react like I think he is going to." I said into the dark, both of us knowing that was not going to be the case.

______________________________  
______________________________

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another disappearing chapter! Ugh this makes me so mad!

 

The next day I happened to overhear Hoseok talking with Yoongi in the hallway that this Namjoon person that they had all been waiting on would be back tomorrow, making my stomach sick with worry. I honestly didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but based on the way everyone was talking, he seemed like the one in charge.  Hoseok had not been happy that one of the guys untied my ankles and even unhappier that I refused to tell him who, even though he was pretty sure he knew who it was.  I sat on the chair in the corner of the room, flipping through one of the many books on the bookshelf until I heard the door unlocking, making me swallow.  Yoongi walked in, holding a plate with a bunch of fresh fruit on it, and a couple bottles of water.

"Do you want these now?" he asked, standing by the dresser.  I nodded slowly as he walked over and handed me the plate and one of the bottles.

"Thank you." I said softly, not wanting to meet his eyes.  I found him as well as Hoseok intimidating.  While Hobi had been agressive and forward, Yoongi I found quiet and dark, and that may have scared me a little more.

"Eat up, and I will bring up some clothes later so you can take a shower." he said as he crossed his arms.  I felt like a sacrificial lamb getting ready for the slaughter and I couldn't help but mull this over as I ate the grapes one by one, him just staring down at me.

"Am I going to die?" I asked, as I chewed on one of the grapes, not making eye contact with him.

"I can't say what is going to happen to you.  That isn't up to me, I only follow orders." he said, as he let out a sigh.

"So...if this Namjoon person orders you to kill me...you will." I said, looking up at him for a brief moment.

"Don't get ahead of yourself.  Just....just eat the damn food." he said, sounding slightly irritated.  I wondered if I had plucked a nerve, but didn't want to bother him further, remembering Jungkook's words.  I guessed they were all in some kind of gang, it was the only thing I could figure, and the only thing that made sense to me at the moment.  After I finished the fruit, I handed him back the plate silently as he nodded and took it from me, leaving and locking the door behind him.  I was beginning to think that I was going to die here for certain.  Nothing was pointing to any of this having a happy ending.  I sighed and resumed trying to read the book, but couldn't concentrate.  My mind started to wander, getting sadder by the minute.  I wondered if Jenny was wondering why I never came home last night.  My Friday night skype call with my parents would be missed tonight.  I wonder if they would worry.  I sat there just staring out of the window for the longest time, my thoughts eventually turning to Taehyung.  I was willing to admit I had at least a crush on him, but now?  It sounded like he was one of this gang, and how could I like a person like that?  I sighed and got up, walking over and stretching out on the bed.  It's not like it mattered much now anyway.  I didn't see myself living very much longer unless this Namjoon guy had a soft spot for damsels in distress.  Hell, I still had no idea why the dragged me here, so I couldn't even plead a good case.  I laid there for a while and was just starting to doze off when the door was unlocked and opened, a grinning Hoseok coming through with a pair of jersey shorts and panties in one hand, along with a fresh t-shirt.  Oh no, not him.

"Shower time!" he grinned.  I felt a surge of panic until I saw Yoongi come in behind him and close the door.  Even though he was dangerous, I felt a little more at ease because he seemed to have kept Hoseok reigned in around me.  I knew there wasn't much point in fighting them so I got to my feet and walked into the bathroom willingly, standing against the wall.

"Alright, now if you try ANYTHING funny, you will regret it until your dying day, got it sweet cakes?" he said, reaching for my wrists.  I nodded quickly as he started to untie them, causing him to chuckle.  As my wrists were untied, I rubbed them and winced, whimpering at the raw flesh that was red and angry.

"Supplies are in the shower already.  We are not leaving but will turn around while you get showered." Yoongi said as he pulled Hoseok over to the doorway. Damn it.  I was thankful for this much so I hurried and undressed, jumping behind the frosted glass door.  At least he wasn't trying to bathe me, which is what I was expecting.  I sighed in relief as the hot water cascaded over my skin, quickly washing up so as not to irritate them for taking to long.  When I finished, I turned off the water and looked around only to notice there was no towel anywhere.

"Um...is there a t-towel?" I asked, peeking just my head outside of the door.  Although the glass was frosted and didn't afford much privacy, it was better than being bared out in the open.  Hoseok turned around and wiggled the towel in his hand, smiling.

"Oh, you mean this towel?  Come and get it, princess." he grinned, biting his lip.  I was tempted to just stand there however long they would allow and air dry as much as possible.  I swallowed and reached out as far as I could but of course he was out of reach.  I finally held my breath and stepped out, taking a couple of steps towards him, his eyes heavy with a look I didn't care for. 

"Almost there." he said, his voice husky.  I took one more step and grabbed the towel.  The next thing all happened so fast, I didn't have time to blink.  Hoseok gripped my arms while Yoongi rushed behind me.  He crushed me against his body and pinned me to him, covering my mouth.  Hoseok held both of my wrists in one of his hands and wrapped them together quickly with the towel, handing them over to Yoongi.  I tried to wriggle against Yoongi's hold but he was insanely strong, and all I was doing was wiggling against his body. 

"Hurry it up, Hobi." he said in a breathy voice against my ear, his lips so close to my neck I felt chills raise up on my skin.

"God, I've been waiting to do this since I first laid eyes on you.  You smell so fucking good!" Hoseok groaned.

"Hoseok! We don't have that long!" Yoongi warned behind me, his body pressing more into me as he held me tighter.

"We have plenty of time.  Last I saw, Jimin and Jungkook were disappearing into their room...they will be preoccupied for a while." Hosoek grinned.  It was then that I noticed something new, something that made my insides churn, and my head spin.  Two of his teeth, his canines, were extending slightly and sharpening into what looked like...fangs?  What the hell????

__________________________  
__________________________

 

 

  



	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Some of you may not like this chapter so feel free to skip it, but at least read the note at the end)**

My breathing started increasing, as I felt paralyzed with fear.  This wasn't real, and this couldn't be happening.  Hoseok smirked as he looked at Yoongi over my shoulder.

"I think I know where I want it from." he grinned, dropping down to his knees.

"Well make it somewhere that won't be seen easily." Yoongi said into my ear as Hoseok grabbed my leg and pinned it over his shoulder.  I started to wriggle again, making Yoongi grunt behind me, and Hoseok's grip on my leg tighten.

"Stay still or this will be much worse for you." he said, his head lowering to my womanhood.  I squeezed my eyes shut as my body trembled, preparing for whatever he was going to do next.

"Hoseok, would you just fucking bite her already? Jesus!" Yoongi said, his grip becoming painful.  I heard Hoseok chuckle and felt his breath on my inner thigh, making me try to wiggle again.  In a matter of seconds I felt a sharp, searing pain as what I could only assume to be his teeth sinking into my flesh. I screamed muffled into Yoongi's hand as my legs trembled from the pain, but quickly that pain started to melt away.  My body started to relax and it started to feel good...really good.

"You got enough in her now I think, she's relaxing." Yoongi said as I felt his hold on me lessen, and he unwrapped the towel from my hands.  Hoseok moaned below me as he started sucking on my thigh, making me feel like jelly.  I groaned slightly as Yoongi's hands started to travel up and down my torso, the feeling of his hands moving against my skin almost like velvet.

"God Hobi, you're killing me up here." Yoongi said into my ear as he started to buck into me a little bit.

"Yoongs she tastes so good! Fuck!" Hobi responded as he licked the puncture wounds, causing them to close and stop bleeding.

"In that case, I think I want to try just a little taste.  Here, let's take her out there." Yoongi responded. I was lifted up and carried out, feeling like I was flying.  It was an amazing feeling, soaring through the air almost weightless like this.  As I was laid on the bed, the soft fabric of the sheets made me groan, rubbing my body against  them slightly. 

"Damn Hoseok, how much venom did you give her?" Yoongi asked, looking over at Hobi who stood there, pulling his shirt over  his head.

"Enough to make this fun, babe." he chuckled.  Yoongi tossed his shirt off and growled as he dove between my legs, planting sucking kisses along my other inner thigh.  I whimpered and stifled a moan as he started licking and suck at a spot, breathing heavily.

"Found it." he said against my skin as suddenly the pain was back again, but for a shorter period of time as even more bliss spread through me, making me arch my back and groan.  Yoongi moaned between my legs as I felt Hoseok join us on the bed.  Yoongi sucked for another few seconds before licking the wounds shut and panting.  Both Yoongi and Hoseok were on their knees on each side of me as they locked eyes with one another.  In the next seconds they were crashing their lips together, Yoongi tugging harshly on Hoseok's hair, making him whine into Yoongi's mouth.  I laid there and panted, watching it all unfold, feeling heat travel to my core. I whined and felt myself reaching out for something, anything to satiate the growing need within me.

"Look at her, hyung.  What do you want, princess?" Hobi asked, looking over at me, his lips pink tinted and slightly swollen.

"Please, help..."I mumbled, running my hands everywhere, not knowing how to rid myself of this ache spreading through me.

"Come on, baby, let's play with her while we can." Yoongi said into Hoseok's ear, making Hobi grin. 

"With pleasure." he smiled as he shifted off of the bed and undressed completely.  I tilted my head back into the pillow and groaned as Yoongi started kissing down my neck to my breast, swirling his tongue around my hard nipple.  I moaned and arched my back into his touch, feeling the dampness already gathered below.  Hoseok chuckled as he got on my other side, taking my other hardened nipple into his mouth, both of them sucking at the same time.  I gripped their hair and pulled slightly, but my muscles didn't have much strength as they both assaulted my breasts, kneading and licking and sucking until my body was so on edge all I could do was whimper.  They both pulled back and Hobi rolled me over onto my stomach, turning my head so I was laid with my head in a comforable, plush pillow.  He raised me up slightly and angled my legs, tilting my pelvis back as I heard a harsh breath escape his lips.

"Look at how wet she is, babe." he said, his voice heavy and thick with lust.

"All ready for you.  Go on baby, fill her up." Yoongi encouraged with a slap on Hoseok's ass.  Hoseok wasted no time in shifting forward and teasing my folds with the head of his dick, making my body tremble and me whimper.  He slid it up and down a few times before slipping completely inside me with no effort, burying himself deep.

"Fuck!  Hyung she's so tight!" Hosoek said as he began to thrust in and out of me.  I moaned loudly, face turned slightly into the pillow as he set a steady pace, grunting.

"That's right, fuck her nice and good before I help you." Yoongi said in a groan.  I turned my face slightly to see him stroking his cock and getting behind Hoseok.  Hoseok reached around and started fingering my clit while he thrusted into me, making me shake so intensely that I knew it was only a matter of time before I came.  I moaned incoherantly as Hoseok slowed slightly but his assault on my clit continued.  I couldn't stay still, knowing my climax was close, feeling my pussy throb and tighten around him.  He stilled for a moment until he thrusted hard into me, moaning Yoongi's name loudly. 

"Mmmm you like when I fuck you like this, hmm? You want me to help you fuck into her by fucking into you?" Yoongi said as he started to thrust.  Everything became tighter as Hoseok removed his fingers from my clit and leaned over me, moaning loudly as he was getting stimulated from more than one location.  I couldn't even speak to signal that I was about to cum, all I could do was throb around Hobi a few times to let him know that my orgasm was near. 

"Ughn she's close, babe. I can feel her tightening around me.  Fuck!  You're gonna make me cum" Hoseok moaned as he started throbbing inside me.

"Already baby?  You gonna cum for me?  You gonna cum in her sweet little pussy?" he said, drilling Hoseok hard.  I came undone, my body shaking so hard, as I writhed around on the sheets, body tensing.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Hoseok chanted, followed by a deep groan as I felt him unload inside me, both of us moaning and throbbing and shaking together.  He was forced to keep thrusting as Yoongi continued fucking into Hoseok, chasing his own high. 

"Such a good boy.  Gonna cum for you..." Yoongi breathed as his thrusts started to become irregular.  He moaned loudly as he reached his climax, making me throb a few times, Hoseok grunting at the feeling of my pussy clenching around his softening dick.  When they both had finished they shared a lingering kiss as they smiled at each other, making me smile.

"Look at her hyung, she is so out of it." Hoseok giggled.

"You love each other.  It's beautiful." I smiled, tears coming to the edge of my eyes as the euphoric feeling began to ebb ever so slightly.  Yoongi's smile fell slightly as he kissed the side of Hoseok's  head, getting up off of the bed.  Hoseok got up as well and follwed him to the bathroom as I heard whispers. They were gone for a minute as I laid there, limbs heavy, but positively in ecstasy.

"Come on, Yoongs, let's get out of here before we press our luck." Hoseok said as he headed toward the door, now dressed.

"Hobi...you know we can't just leave her like this." Yoongi said, tossing him a damp cloth.  I groaned slightly as I still felt on edge as I suddenly felt hands spreading my legs.

"I'm just cleaning you up." Hoseok said, as my body trembled under his touch. I still couldn't help but whimper and bite back moans at the feeling of his hands brushing along my skin.  Hoseok moved off of the bed and I felt another pair of hands gently dressing me, almost tenderly. 

"There, now let me just tie your hands, but I promise they won't be too tight." Yoongi said, as he smoothed my shirt down.  I smiled and pushed my hands forward, biting on my bottom lip.

"She is still pretty high, babe." Hoseok laughed, leaning against the dresser as he watched Yoongi slowly tie my wrists together.  Yoongi stared at me with an odd look in his eyes as I grinned and giggled while he tied me up.

"This is a first.  Usually after all that, they either want more or pass out or....well..." Yoongi trailed off, looking over at Hoseok who shrugged.

"Does that mean I'm special?" I giggled, biting my lip again.  He gripped my chin and tugged my lip out from between my teeth, his eyes becoming more serious. 

"I am kinda hoping Namjoon lets us keep this one." Hoseok chuckled, as he watched our interaction.

"Get some sleep." Yoongi said as he went to stand.  I whimpered at the loss of contact and reached out for them.

"You're gonna leave?"" I asked, as they both headed to the door.  Yoongi turned back to face me, his eyes dark now and his face stern.

"See if you feel the same in the morning." is all he said before shutting and locking the door.  I plopped back onto the fluffy pillow and squirmed around on the bed until the feeling of floating on a cloud carried me away to sleep.  It was the most beautiful and peaceful night's sleep I had in a long time...that is until the next morning when reality hit and that was shattered around me.

______________________________  
______________________________

**A/N: Ok, since I am sure there will be some questions on this: When a vampire bites you it doesn't automatically turn you.  When they bite you, it secretes a drug like venom into your blood stream to make you pliant and happy and in a state of euphoria, rewiring your body to feel only pleasure, to make the victim easy to deal with and want to give their blood willingly.   In order to turn you, a vampire has to continually suck an secrete venom for an extended period of time.  When the venom wears off, some of the victim's memories are foggy and some don't remember at all.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

I was ready to be back home. A week with Namjoon and Jin was trying, being treated like the "little brother" despite my age. Plus, at least at home, I could get away from them and their overly affectionate relationship. As the house came into sight I sighed in relief, ready to get out of the car and stretch my legs.

"That was a lovely trip, but I am glad to be home." Jin said as he opened the car door when we came to a stop.

"Same here. Let's hope everyone stayed out of trouble while we were gone." Namjoon teased, knowing that it had been a while since anyone caused any trouble. As soon as I walked to the front door and opened it, I felt something was wrong. I could smell...her. I wondered if not seeing her for a week was playing with my head and senses as I shook my head and walked in, dropping my bags. I saw Jungkook rushing down the stairs with Jimin close on his tail and the smell of her became stronger. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Taehyung, I need to talk to you...now." Jungkook said, his voice urgent. I gave him a funny look and looked back at Jimin who was nodding quickly, making me wrinkle my forehead. As Yoongi and Hoseok started descending the stairs, the smell of her became overwhelming. I braced myself against the the wall with one hand and breathed in and out a few times, trying to control whatever was trying to bubble up in me. And that's when I heard it...a faint heartbeat, slightly elevated, but a heartbeat nonetheless. My eyes flashed over to Jungkook and Jimin, my gaze angry.

"I swear to God, the next thing that comes out of your mouth better not involve anything to do with y/n." I said, feeling anger and anxiety start rolling around in my chest. Before another word could be said, Namjoon and Jin walked in, Namjoon cocking his head slightly.

"Would one of you like to tell me what is going on?" he asked, his face flitting from mine to Jungkook and Jimin's to Yoongi and Hoseok who still stood by the bottom of the stairs.

"I think we all need to have a meeting, sooner rather than later." Jungkook said, shooting a pleading look at Namjoon.

"Very well." He said without a further word, heading into the dining. Everyone followed and gathered around the table, quickly finding their seats.

"Taehyung, aren't you going to take a seat?" Jin asked, looking at my empty chair as I stood behind it.

"I'd prefer to stand at the moment." I said, feeling tense.

"Suit yourself. Now, I think we all can sense the human presence in the house, which I can only conclude is the cause for all the tension in the room. Is this a typical situation we are dealing with?" Namjoon asked, looking between Yoongi and Hoseok.

"No, it's not." Jungkook blurted before either of then could respond. Namjoon raised one eyebrow as he leaned back into his chair, lacing his fingers as he looked from face to face.

"Namjoon, she knows about us." Hoseok said, simply. I felt my grip around the back of the chair tighten, my rage burning. How? How in one week did everything go to hell?

"How do you know for sure? She just saw Kookie's eyes without the contacts, and now mine too but how?" Jimin asked, trying to make a point.

"She knows." Yoongi said simply, closing his eyes and nodding.

"Ok first off, who is she?" Jin asked, looking around the room.

"She is....her name is y/n." Jungkook said, his voice soft. I felt the chair starting to squeak under the pressure of my grip as I tightened my hands on it.

"And who is y/n?" Namjoon asked, looking at Jungkook, who's gaze had fallen to the table.

"She was my partner in class for an assignment. We were working on it one day this past week and I wiped my eye and my contact got stuck to my hand. I went to the bathroom to fix it and then these two just carted her off." Jungkook said, giving Yoongi and Hoseok a sneer.

"She was a risk as it was. She already had to have known at that point. We had been monitoring her since she was in close proximity to you and Taehyung on a regular basis and she had been looking up information on vampires on her phone." Hoseok said, making me startle a bit.

"That was for her roommate! She had a paper on vampirism, and she must have been helping her! Jesus, is that what started all this and sealed this poor girl's fate? My God! Well, maybe it's not too late. Maybe we can still get out of this and make her think there has been some misunderstanding. Let her go with compensation." Jungkook said, his voice turning hopeful. Yes, that would be ideal. Although I am sure she would never want to see the likes of me again, at least she would be safe from our grasp.

"It's too late for that, she knows. She's seen things...heard things. She is a liability and you know it." Hoseok barked back.

"Enough! Yoongi, you have been quiet through this. I already don't like the risks but, how far has it gotten?" Namjoon asked, turning to Yoongi.

"She knows." he said quietly. I suddenly could hear her heartrate skyrocket, making me anxious. I wanted to fly up there and make sure she was ok, but that would only live to make matters worse.

"Ah, I see. That's a shame. Well, I guess there is only one thing to do about it. Hoseok, Yoongi, see to it, will you?" Namjoon said casually. My grip tightened so hard on the back of the chair it broke off in my hand.

"Taehyung?" Jin asked, looking at me.

"Hyung, there has to be another way. Can we...can we do anything else?" I asked, resisting the urge to go whisk her away to safety.

"You know the rules, Taehyung. She has to die, no way around it. If she speaks word of any of this to anyone, it could ruin everything. She is a danger to us all now, and there is only one thing we can do to keep that danger under wraps." Namjoon replied, so matter-of-factly.

"Please, there has to be something. You have let humans live before." I said, trying not to show my anger.

"Those were living donors, Taehyung. They were literal prisoners and only stayed here to provide us with sustinance. Is that what you want this person to become? Besides, what do you care?" Namjoon said, looking at me quizically.

"Can she just be a...God....a prisoner? Hyung, I know that is a lot to ask but please..." I said, my body straining to remain calm.

"Does this girl mean something to you?" Namjoon asked, looking at me with a stern look to his eye. I bit my lip, afraid to say anything further but growled and tossed the chair piece against the wall behind me.

"I think she does." Jin said softly as I turned back to face them.

"Since when have I ever asked for anything like this? Can't you for once just trust me? I'm not being reckless, just please!" I pleaded, running my hands back through my hair.

"Alright, so be it. You go speak with her, bring her before me and I will deem if she seems as though she is an immediate threat. If I believe she is not a threat, then we will discuss it further." Namjoon replied. I sighed, realizing that was as good as it was going to get. I nodded and retreated immediately, heading up the stairs. I just hoped she would still be willing to talk to me, to trust me.

____________________________________  
____________________________________

Namjoon with contacts

Jin with contacts

 


	9. Chapter 9

I groaned when I woke, my muscles feeling weak and sore. I felt fuzzy, like a night after heavy drinking. What happened? The last think I remembered was showering. I sat up and went to the bathroom, still trying to shake the stiff feelings out of my limbs. As I washed my face, I looked over in the corner to see a discarded towel a couple wash cloths. I stared at them for a moment before the memories started to flood in, making me grip the countertop. I panted feeling like I couldn't breathe, as I leaned onto the counter, my legs shaking. I looked down and lifted my pant leg to see two dots on each of my inner thighs. I ran my finger over them and gasped, hoping they wouldn't be real. So they were vampires? Was that really what they were? I walked and climbed back on the bed under the covers, trying to curl into myself. Maybe if I squeezed my eyes tightly enough, I would open them and this would all be just a horrible dream that I would wake from and be back in my dorm. As I laid there, I heard a click of the door unlocking. I felt my heartbeat pounding in my ears as I laid frozen in terror. I swallowed hard as I heard the soft footsteps of the person coming closer to me, making me breathe heavily.

"Y/n?" A deep, quiet voice called out. I recognized the smoky timbre of Taehyung's voice as I shakily tried to uncurl and peek out of the covers.

"T-Taehyung?" I almost whispered. His blue eyes cut straight into me as he made his way slowly next to the bed.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" He asked softly. I lifted my arms above the covers to sit up, and watched his face immediately change to one that was almost frightening.

"I-I...I.."was all I could manage to say. I froze as he sat on the edge of the bed, extending an open hand to me, palm up.

"May I please see your hands?" He asked, staring at my wrists intensely. I hesitated, keeping then drawn up to my body.

"I swear on my life, I will not harm you in any way. I simply want to untie you, ok?" He said softly, his eyes looking more saddened. I nodded and slowly extended my shaky arms toward him. He gently rested them against one of his legs and started to untie them.

"I'm sure I know who did this, but has Jungkook been kind to you at least?" He asked as he worked on the ropes.

"Yes, Jimin too." I said softly. Taehyung smiled slightly as he finished untying them.

"He is one of the most kind hearted individuals I have ever met in my life. Goddamn it, look what they've done to you. Jin is a doctor, I will have him look it over and give you some medicated oinment. But for now, I need you to please, come with me. Namjoon would like to meet you." He said, standing and offering me his hand. I felt fear pricking all over my skin as I tried to keep my breathing under control. I think he noticed and suddenly squatted down, placing one soft hand on my arm.

"Hey, it's alright. He just wants to meet you. He may ask you a few questions but it's ok. I've got you." He said, offering me a kind smile.

"O-Ok." I mumbled. As I moved to stand, he offered me his hand again, helping me to my feet.

"Come on, follow me." He said as he headed toward the door.

"A-Aren't you going to t-tie me back up?" I asked, taking a couple of shaky steps.

"No, I'm not. I trust you." He replied. He turned and looked at me, eyeing me up and down, his vision settling on my ankles.

"Yeah, they were tied at first too." I said, keeping my head down. I heard him let out a sigh as he opened the door. He walked almost side by side with me, only slightly ahead to lead the way. We walked down the hall and the stairs, as he led me to a large, ornately decorated dining room. I froze in place as I locked eyes with a smirking Hoseok, feeling my heartrate spike. Taehyung wrinkled his forehead as he looked up at Hoseok and then back at me before stepping in front of me, blocking Hoseok's view.

"Hey, hey, look at me," He said, curling his finger and tilting my chin up,"you're ok. No one is going to hurt you, ok?" I nodded as he stepped back, bringing everyone into view. There were two men at the head of the table, one with deep brown hair, broad shoulders and green eyes. The other had a very commanding stature, even as he sat in his seat, with golden eyes that seemed to blaze.

"Come closer dear, and please, have a seat." The green eyed one smiled.

"Yes, please sit. I'm Namjoon, and this is Seokjin." The golden eyed one said, motioning to the man beside him. I looked over to see Jungkook and Jimin staring at me.

"So...do you know why you are here?" Jin asked, seeming very calm and casual. I looked down at my arms and put them on top of the table.

"Why is she not tied up? "Hoseok said, his voice deep.

"Are you really afraid of an unarmed woman? What is she going to do? Where is she going to run?" Taehyung defended.

"She did bite the hell out of his ear." Jungkook snickered, winking at me.

"I don't know why I am here. I don't know what I did to anger anyone, or to deserve being torn away from my family and friends and...."I said, getting choked up as I stopped speaking and swallowed. Jin looked at me with a hint of sadness, but Namjoon's face was still as could be.

"What do you know about Jungkook here?" Namjoon asked, motioning to his left where Jungkook sat. He had his head lowered now, chewing on his lip.

"I know he is a kind person. He has always been polite and kind. I know he is with Jimin, who has also been nothing but kind to me. I know they both wear colored contacts...if you would have asked me why, I wouldn't have known. But now, I...I think I know..."I said, staring down at my own hands.

"And what do you think you know?" Namjoon responded, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know for certain, and I feel like an idiot for even saying it out loud...but are you all...vampires?" I asked, feeling ridiculous, but given what had happened the night previous, it was the only explanation.

"You would be right. When did you first begin suspecting him?" Namjoon responded, his voice cold.

"I didn't. I didn't know anything until I came here and have seen things." I said, trying to avoid shivering. I remembered Yoongi's words suddenly "See if you feel the same tomorrow" and I looked over at him. He looked at me only for a moment before looking away, focusing on Namjoon.

"Ok, that is all I need for now. Thank you for answering honestly." Namjoon nodded.

"Jin hyung, can you look at her wrists?" Taehyung said as we stood up.

"I think we should wait until-" Namjoon started.

"Hyung!!!!" Taehyung shouted, making me jump. Namjoon's eyes opened wide in surprise, but is brow quickly furrowed until Jin put a hand on his arm.

"Joonie, I'll go. I am a doctor after all and I took an oath. Come on dear." Jin said as he stood and began walking out. Taehyung walked beside me as we followed Jin down a back hallway and into an actual exam room. I looked around and held my arms up to my chest as we walked inside, the cooler air making chills raise up on my skin.

"Have a seat on the table, dear." Jin said, putting on gloves. I sat up on the table and laid my wrists out for him. He rotated them around, his brow furrowed.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" Taehyung said, biting his lip.

"The skin is pretty raw but I think if I put some medicated numbing ointment on here, it should help soothe it and it will feel much better. " he said, walking to the cabinet and pulling down a small tube of ointment.  He walked back over and began gently rubbing it on my wrists as he looked down at my ankles.

"Those don't look as bad but I think some ointment wouldn't hurt.  Here, turn and lay on your back and prop your legs up." he said, motioning to the table behind me.  I twisted on my back as Taehyung propped a pillow under my head, trying to smile at me a little bit.

"Here, Taehyung, will you finish rubbing her wrists while I get her ankles?" Jin asked, handing Taehyung the tube of ointment.

"Oh s-sure." he said, taking the tube from Jin.  Taehyung, squirted a bit of the ointment into his hand and softly and slowly started spreading it on my wrists.  He was so slow and tender about the way he was touching me, like he was afraid I was going to break.  I swallowed and watched the way his tongue moved slightly over his bottom lip in concentration as he moved from one wrist to the other.  I barely felt Jin start rubbing the ointment into my ankles, because I couldn't take my eyes off of Taehyung.  I thought I would have been put off by him and unattracted to him, but seeing him again made me realize that my crush must have been deeper than I thought.  As he finished, I heard Jin clear his throat, causing our attention to shift down to him.  Taehyung looked past Jin toward my ankles and I saw his face contort into one that actually made me shiver.

"What...the fuck...is that?" Taehyung mumbled as he took a step closer to my legs.  In being too busy watching him rub my wrists, I hadn't noticed the loose legs of my shorts had slid up, revealing the bite marks.

"Taehyung..." Jin said, his voice warning but calm.

"I'm going to fucking kill them!" he growled, his hands tightening into fists.

"Calm down, Tae.  Try not to do anything rash." Jin said, holding up his hands in defense.  His eyes flitted up to my face, something coming across his eyes I didn't recognize, but didn't like to see all the same.

"Who did that to you?  Which one of those selfish bastards out there did this?" he said, pointing to my thighs.  I bit my lip and looked down at my lap, feeling ashamed.  I didn't want him to know all of what happened last night...that I asked for Yoongi and Hoseok to stay.  I felt ashamed of myself as I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

"Tae, please." Jin says, trying to calm Taehyung down but nothing seems to work at this point.

"Did they...did they touch you y/n?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.  Tears fell down my face as I sniffled, biting on my lip to try to keep the cries at bay.  Without another word, Taehyung flew out of the room, looking like he wanted to kill someone. 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry.  Had we all been here when they brought you back, we wouldn't have allowed that to happen to you without your full knowlege and consent.  That is the way we have worked for a very long time now.  This shouldn't have happened to you.  Come, let me take you back.  Where are you staying?" he asked, walking outside of the exam room.

"The green room I think I heard them say it's called." I said, following him slowly.

"Oh yes, of course." he replied, taking the lead in walking with me.  As we made our way to the entryway, I heard shouts from the distance.  Jin led me up the stairs and back to my room.

"Can I get you anything at all?" he asked, looking at me with such kindness in his eyes, I could see why he would be easier to trust as well.

"No thank you.  I appreciate you taking care of my wrists and ankles though.  Thank you." I said, standing in the middle of the floor.

"My pleasure.  I'm sure someone will be up shortly." he smiled, as he backed out of the room.  I sat in the chair in the corner, and drew my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.  I was so lost, and all I wanted to do was go back to my life before, a life I would probably never know again.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

I was going to kill them. I was going to rip them limb from limb. I couldn't couldn't control the fury and outrage boiling within me as I stormed out of the exam room. It was bad enough that they bit her, but the fact that they took advantage of her in that state made me want to shred them with my bare hands. As I walked toward the main hall, the realization hit me that I was going to need more muscle.

"JUNGKOOK!!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls. In a matter of moments, he appeared around the corner with his brow furrowed, Jimin close behind.

"Taehyung?" He asked, cocking his head slightly as he neared me.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked, his face filled with concern.

"I need you to come with me right now. I need backup, because I'm going to beat the hell out of Yoongi or Hoseok or possibly both." I seethed. Both of their eyes shot open wide as they exchanged glances.

"Look, hyung. I knew you would be pissed that they took her, but isn't that a little extreme?" He asked, worry in his voice. I laughed bitterly, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to control my anger.

"It's so much more than that. She was bitten..." I started, stopping to force down the pure anger I felt trying to push its way out.

"They bit her? Damn it." Jungkook said, his face getting slightly angry.

"And I'm almost positive they took advantage of her. I asked her if they touched her and she wouldn't answer me, but the look on her face... and she started crying." I said, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. I heard a growl rip from Jimin's throat as he began marching toward the front door. Jimin was a lover, not a fighter, but he was one who hated injustice. I had seen him fight only a few times and he was quite surprising and very strong. He threw the front door open as Jungkook and I rushed to catch up with him.

"Jiminie, wait up!" Jungkook called as he rushed to meet him. He looked side to side and perked up his head and took off running into the field next to the house. I saw Yoongi at the far end near the edge of the woods and broke out in an all out sprint. He turned around just in time to have Jimin reach him, leaping and landing on his chest, sending him sprawling on his back.

"Jimin, what the fuck?" He asked, beginning to push Jimin off of him. Jimin quickly pinned Yoongi's arms out to the side, his face getting close to Yoongi's.

"How could you do that, hyung?" Jimin growled.

"What the-" Yoongi started.

"Cut the shit!!! Which one of you bit her?! Who fucking touched her?!" I yelled as I tried to charge at him, but Jungkook held me back. His eyes widened slightly as he looked over at me and then back up at Jimin.

"Jimin, would you just-" he said, trying to push up, Jimin slamming him back down into the ground.

"I know you touched her. I know you and Hobi hyung's rules. When you bring in another person to the bedroom, it's both of you or not at all, right?" Jimin sneered, cocking his head. At hearing that, I broke free of Jungkook's hold and rushed over knocking Jimin clear off of Yoongi. I swung and landed one clear punch to his jaw before he managed to get to a crouching position.

"Yes, alright? Yes we did. But I know you all have done it before, so why the sudden harsh judgement?" He growled, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"First, it's been a long time since anyone has had a slip like that and you know it. Second, that NEVER made it right! Third, she isn't yours to touch!!" I shouted, tempted to lunge at him again.

"And she's yours?" He asked, his voice low and flat. I felt my body shaking as I tried to avoid saying something that may damage our relationship permanently.

"I think she is a potential mate. I haven't seen Tae like this with someone...ever." Jungkook said, looking over at me. I didn't want to use that word but he was right, whether I wanted to admit it or not.

"Shit." Yoongi cursed under his breath, standing up and running a hand over the back of his neck. One rule we all knew to follow; don't fuck with another person's mate or even potential mate.

"Hyung, how would you have felt if it would have been Iliyana?" Jimin said, his voice softer. Yoongi went rigid for a moment, and the intense anger on his face was something truly frightening.

"Don't say her name!" He barked, making us all freeze. He put his hand over his face, letting out a slow breath.

"All I am saying is, you can imagine how Tae feels right now." Jimin said, his voice calm and kind like it normally is. Yoongi dropped his hand and nodded, his face solemn.

"Just...I know I'm in no position to ask for mercy but, please don't be too harsh on Hoseok. I am just as much to blame as he is, if not more. I knew how long it had been since he had fed and he already showed a little weakness more than once. I should have been firmer and I should have been the rational one." He replied, looking straight at me, his face regretful.

"Where is he?" Jungkook said, his voice still angry.

"East border." Yoongi said with a sigh.

"Jungkook with me. Jimin, bring Yoongi back to the house." I said, taking off running. We reached the border in no time, and as soon as I saw him, I couldn't help but rush him, slamming him into the closest tree.

"Taehyung, what in the hell has gotten into you?" He asked as I pinned him against the tree, feeling my fangs beginning to come out.

"You fucking bit her and...and..."I couldn't even bring myself to say the words.

"Damn it Tae, knock it off." He replied, pushing me off of him.

"How dare you touch her like that!" I shouted, as I punched him.

"The fuck, man?!" He groaned as he held his hand to his face.

"You had no right!" I yelled, fighting the urge to punch him again.

"If Jungkook can get over it, so can you. Not all of us came from a perfect background like you did. Some of us still have to fight old urges." He spat back.

"Guess again." I growled, trying to get my fangs to recede.

"Hoseok hyung, she is a potential mate to Tae." Jungkook said, as Hobi looked over at him.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that? Damn it, Taehyung." He groaned, gripping his hair.

"That is not the point! We are good people now and that shouldn't have happened regardless!" I shouted back at him, making his eyes widen. He looked down at the ground and let out a sigh, wrinkling his forehead.

"Look I..I know I shouldn't have. She just...God she tested me. And she smelled so good. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't drink much, just enough to take the edge off." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Just...Just follow me back to the house, where you will apologize to her." I said as Jungkook grabbed his jacket by the shoulder. I surprised even myself at how I was able to keep my anger at bay as we reached the house.

"I'm going to talk to Namjoon about his decision. After that, we are going to march up there and you are going to apologize." I said, leaving them behind. I knew this wouldn't truly fix anything but it was a start. If she was going to trust us, to trust me, she had to start with a clean slate.

___________________  
___________________

 


	11. Chapter 11

Despite what Jin said, I still felt guilty about being so willing to do things with my captors, even asking them to stay. I was sick to my stomach and just felt dirty. I sat there for I don't know how long before my bedroom door was slung open and Yoongi and Hoseok were shoved inside, followed by a livid looking Taehyung and Jungkook. Jimin lingered in the doorway, looking a bit timid. My eyes were wide, seeing them all in my room, especially being in such close proximity to Yoongi and Hoseok.

"Apologize." Taehyung barked, shoving hard against Hoseok's shoulder, making him taking a couple stumbling steps forward.

"Watch it." Yoongi said, looking back at Taehyung as he walked up to join Hosoek.

"If the next words out of your mouth are not an apology, so help me God, you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on her." Taehyung said, anger seething from him.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Hobi said, sighing after saying it.

"Yes, we do owe you an apology, Y/N. I'm sorry." Yoongi said, looking at me briefly before turning his eyes away.

"Now get the hell out." Taehyung said, as Jimin stepped out of the way so they could get by. They both turned and walked out of the room, the tension shifting and lessening.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize as well. Now that you know...I am sorry you got involved with us at all." Jungkook said, letting out a sad sigh.

"It's ok. It's not your fault I was your partner." I said, shrugging. I felt defeated at that point. They now all knew what happened last night, how much detail I don't know, but they still knew. I closed my eyes in embarrassment as I hugged my legs to my chest a little tighter.

"Still, I'm sorry you got caught up in our mess." Jungkook said with a sigh. I nodded as Jimin opened a hand to him.

"Come on, baby, let's leave them be." Jimin said, offering me a small smile as he pulled Jungkook to the hallway. Jungkook threw me a sad smile before slowly shutting the door, leaving me alone with Taehyung. He stood there for a minute, his face softening as he looked at me.

"Are you...are you ok?" he asked, biting his lip a bit, making me feel flutterings in my stomach. It still couldn't combat the sick feeling I felt.

"I don't know." I said softly, looking away from his icy blue stare.

"Look, I talked to Namjoon and he has agreed to let you decide. You have one of two options, and I'm so sorry I can't give you the one I know you really want." Taehyung said, sitting on the edge of the bed facing me.

"I have a choice?" I asked, feeling a little hopeful for the first time since all this happened.

"Yes. He said with all that you know, you are too big of a risk to set free. So he has agreed that you can either remain a prisoner here, although more freedoms will be allowed to you than what you currently have." Taehyung said, pausing for a very long time.

"Or..." I asked, praying the other option would be better than this one.

"Or...d-death." Taehyung stuttered, looking like it pained him to even say the word. So live as a prisoner here or die. But could I really live every day waiting for Hoseok or Yoongi to come back in that door and lose control like they did before? Live with myself after being as dumb as I was with them? The constant worry, stress, fear, anxiety and now self loathing I had would make me crazy.

"I choose death." I said, not giving it much more thought. What kind of life was this for me here? Living as a prisoner in these walls was not living as far as I was concerned. Taehyung stood up suddenly and started pacing back and forth, worrying his hands together.

"Y/N, please. Please will you at least think about it? Please don't decide in a hurry." he said, his face looking so upset it was hurting me more.

"What is there to consider?" I asked, almost deadpan as I looked at him.

"For me, please. I will answer anything you want to know in full transparency and honesty. Anything at all. Just please don't decide right now, I'm begging you." he said, his voice sounding strained. Why did he care so much? I was just a girl he was helping out on an assignment.

"And when am I supposed to decide?" I asked, feeling tightness in my chest, as my heart started to pound.

"Maybe you could give it a trial period here. If you hate it that much after the trial period is over, then..."he trailed off, letting out a hard sigh.

"Ok." I said softly, looking at the floor as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Ok, you will give it a trial period and wait to decide?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes." I said, sniffing as I couldn't help but release a few tears. Before I could move, Taehyung had moved over by me and handed me a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Please don't cry." he said, his voice gentle as he watched me dab my eyes. I nodded and wiped my eyes again, letting out a slow breath.

"I don't even know where to start with asking questions. So many of the contradictions I read about are flooding my mind right now, I don't know what to believe. Like the light one. Obviously you guys can be in sunlight and not be effected." I sighed, wiping my eyes again. Taehyung seemed to relax a little more as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"That isn't entirely true. While we can function in sunlight, we do not operate at our normal level. Exposure to too much sunlight leaves us weaker, hence why most vampires prefer darkness." he said, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Alright. What about when someone is bitten?" I swallowed, feeling sick to my stomach. He sighed and folded his hands, looking at me with hesitation.

"When you are bitten, a venom is secreted into your blood stream. It drugs you and rewires your body to feel pleasure and not pain, that way you don't fight. It can last hours, depending on how much venom is secreted." He said, barely making eye contact.

"Oh. So, I don't have to worry about turning into a vampire?" I asked, a thought that had also initially been on my mind.

"No, biting doesn't automatically turn you. In order to turn you, a vampire must secrete quite a lot of venom into you, something that can't be done by accident. We have to push venom into your system, so unless someone bit you with the intent of turning you, you wouldn't have to worry about that." He said, trying to give me a small smile.

"Ok. I feel like this is a lot of information all at once so am I free to ask questions like this whenever?" I asked, feeling a bit dizzy and overwhelmed.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure it's a lot to take in." He answered, his voice soft. I stared up at him for a moment and into those blue eyes that always haunted me, and it hit me.

"Can I make a request?" I asked, twisting in my chair to face him slightly.

"Always. If it is something in my power to grant you, I will." He said, leaning forward slightly.

"Will you let me see your eyes?" I asked, still staring into his gaze. His brow furrowed slightly as he sighed, nodding his head as he stood. He walked into the bathroom as I saw him getting out a contacts case. A moment later he came out of the bathroom, his eyes cast down.

"I know seeing my eyes like this makes me seem less human, less like myself." He replied, keeping his eyes down.

"It hasn't bothered me with Jungkook or Jimin." I said, shifting in my seat. He sighed and nodded again and lifted his eyes to stare staight into mine. Looking into his pure eyes like that made me freeze and get lost in them.

"What?" He asked, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"I still just see Taehyung." I replied, as a soft smile spread across his face. I felt myself blush as I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of his, the Taehyung hidden behind blue eyes.

______________________  
______________________

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next several days were fairly uneventful. Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook came to check on me throughout the day, always chatting with me for a while. They had brought me several changes of clothes, making me feel a little more normal. I found myself loosening up around them a little more every day, looking forward to their visits. A couple of times, Hoseok or Yoongi brought my food up but Taehyung was always nearby by time they were leaving, making me feel more at ease. Jin came back to check on my wrists and bring me more ointment, although the skin had not been bothering me. I was lost in thought one afternoon when a knock at my door drew my attention.

"Hey, how are you this afternoon?" Taehyung asked, smiling at me as he came in.

"Same as always." I shrugged, actually giving him a small smile back.

"You know, it's a pretty nice day out and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a walk through the grounds?" He asked, looking almost nervous. I jumped up excitedly, nodding quickly, not having been outside since I was brought here.

"Yes, please!" I grinned, rushing over and slipping some shoes on. He chuckled as he watched me rush to put them on, and quickly being by his side. We walked down the stairs together and I hesitated and looked at him for a moment.

"I won't get in trouble for this?" I asked, keeping back from the open door.

"Of course not. It's perfectly safe, I promise." He replied, offering me his open hand. I smiled slightly as I felt myself blush, taking his hand. I couldn't help but feel a spark of something jolt through me as he held my hand gently in his, leading me out into the cool crisp autumn day. The sun was enough to warm you but the coolness was still in the air, my favorite kind of day. We walked quietly for a minute before I started asking some questions like I had every day.

"I know I say goodnight and to sleep well to you, but then it occured to me...do you guys actually sleep?" I asked, turning my face to him.

"We do. We don't have to sleep, but we choose to. It helps us heal faster on the rare occasions we are injured, and if we haven't eaten recently, it helps us maintain our strength." he replied.

"How do you go about...eating?" I asked, chewing on the inside of my lip.

"We have to feed every few days, depending on how much we get. We are at our strongest right after a feed. If we go too long without, being around anything living with a pumping heart and blood running through it's veins becomes more and more difficult. We as a group in general have pretty good self control but there are always risks and we don't like to take them." He replied, leading down a wooded path.

"Is that what was wrong with Jungkook that day?" I asked, remembering when Jimin scolded him for leaving the house.

"Yes, he had gone too long without feeding and it was starting to show. We don't feed on humans straight from the souce normally. Jin hyung has been amazing, and since he owns the hospital, he has a special blood drive set up. Once in a while we will run a little low on donors, but that way, we can keep from having to resort to a more barbaric way." He answered with a smile.

"So...when Yoongi and Hoseok bit me, it had been a while for them, hadn't it?" I asked, remembering Jungkook saying something about not being able to leave the house to do what they needed.

"Yes, they were due for a feed. Since you were here, they couldn't leave, and that's probably why they broke and bit you. I'm not excusing them because they had no right and they have been severely reprimanded." He said, his tone changing.

"Ok. I understand. I've seen you eat human food at the cafe though. Does that do anything for you?" I asked, looking up at him as the path ended into a garden.

"I can eat it but it offers no nutritional value to me. It would be like if you ate paper. Sure, you can eat it, but it won't keep you going." He replied, leading us toward a bench.

"What happens if you can't feed for a long time?" I asked, sitting down with him.

"If it is long enough, it is one of the few ways a vampire can die. It is extremely painful and slow. Our body will get weaker and weaker, eventually we won't be able to move much. Our body quite literally starts to wither up until we are dried out and we simply die. I've seen it happen a couple times." He answered, his voice more stern.

"I'm sure that wasn't easy." I replied, studying his face.

"No, it wasn't. But it was a long time ago." He said softly, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Speaking of time, how old are you by the way?" I asked, crossing my feet at the ankles and swinging them slightly.

"Oh I'm quite old. Over three hundred years old." He grinned, making my mouth drop open.

"Three hundred?!? Wow, no wonder you knew so much about our time period project." I laughed, making him chuckle as well.

"First hand experience." He replied with a wink, making my stomach flutter.

"So how did you become a vampire?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"It's not a very happy story. None of our stories are. But my story starts with Namjoon since he was the one who turned me." He said, watching my face.

"Namjoon turned you? Why?" I asked, curious now about their past.

"Because I asked him to." He responded simply.

"Why would you choose this life?" I asked, regarding him curiously.

"Because he is my brother. My actual flesh and blood." He said, staring at me with a bit of caution. I don't know what my face portrayed but I was surpised to say the least.

"Oh...wow. I wasn't expecting that." I replied.

"Vampires are more folklore and legend nowadays, but back then, we knew they existed. Back then, they were hunted and killed. It was a dangerous and dark time to be living. My mother died giving birth to me, so my father raised Namjoon and I.  
One night, my father was working late and he was murdered by a vampire, drained dry. Namjoon happened to go to check on my father, and found a woman in his shop instead. She tried to seduce Namjoon, bit him, used him, apparently liked what she got, and decided to turn him. I was waiting for them to come home and after I felt it had been too long, I went to check the shop. I only found my father's body." He said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, feeling sorry for he and Namjoon both.

"It was shocking but I was worried about Namjoon. I searched for him for days and couldn't find him anywhere. I went home one night to find him hiding in the darkness. I was so relieved but he just kept telling me to stay back. He wouldn't let me near him, and finally when I wouldn't relent, he let me see him. He said he killed the woman who turned him, so angry that she ruined him, and after learning that she killed our father. He told me he couldn't live as a monster, so he said he was going to kill himself or turn himself in to hunters. I begged him not to, begged him to stay with me, to not leave me alone. He still was determined, so I told him if he died, I died. He chose to stick around after that but he was still determined he wouldn't turn me into a monster. Needless to say it took some convincing and a good year before he finally turned me." He said, looking up at the sky while he spoke. I sat there just observing him, until he looked at me, his head cocked slightly.

"I don't think you are a monster." I said softly. His eyes softened as he looked at me, biting his lip slightly.

"I've done some things in the past I am certainly not proud of, and I have allowed things to happen that make me no better than doing them myself, but I certainly try not to live up to the monster image." He said, his voice soft. I stared at him for several minutes before he offered me his arm so we could continue our walk. And it was that day that I began to look at Kim Taehyung and wonder if being prisoner here would be that bad.

_________________  
_________________

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few days later when the next milestone happened, helping me make a decision. I was curled up reading a book when Taehyung brought me my dinner. He sat with me and we exchanged nice conversation as we always did througout our visits.

"Taehyung, I have been considering my options more seriously lately." I said as I picked at my food slowly. His eyes lit up as he sat up more, scooting forward, toward me slightly.

"You have? What do you think so far?" he asked, biting his lip. I internally smiled, having grown to love the way he did that when he was nervous. It was one quirk we shared.

"I think before I decide, I would need to know more about the rest of the guys here. I know how you and Namjoon turned now, but I would like to know their stories, if you would tell me." I said, taking a small bite.

"Fair enough. Usually, vampires are pretty private with their own story but since you have to share a house with us, I can understand why you would want to know. Is there anyone you want to start in particular with?" he asked, his hands playing with each other nervously.

"I guess whoever has been with you and Namjoon longest." I said, shrugging.

"That would be Jin hyung. Namjoon and I had just recently moved towns. We had both been staying in our home way too long, and we didn't want people getting suspicious, so we moved to a small village a few days walk from where we were. There was a major epidemic at the time, people were dying left and right from the plague. Jin was already a doctor, trying to help as many people as he could but he was fighting a losing battle. Namjoon and I both needed work, so we decided to help out in the clinic since we couldn't catch human illnesses. Namjoon said when he met Jin it was all over for him. When a vampire meets a mate, and there are several potential mates throughout time, it is like a magnet. They sorta fell for each other but back then being with another man was a death scentence, so they had to keep it under wraps. They just stayed busy with work, spending as much time as they could around each other, until one day the inevitible happened." Taehyung said, stopping there.

"They got caught?" I asked softly, feeling like I was on the edge of my seat.

"Jin caught the plague. Namjoon was beside himself, and worked tirelessly around the clock to try to save the man he loved, but nothing was going to stop the damage it was doing. It was only a matter of time before it took his life. So finally, Namjoon had a decision to make; turn Jin or lose him forever." he responded, making me gasp.

"How tragic and romantic." I said, holding my hand over my chest.

"And that brings us to Jimin. He was Jin's younger brother, and much like me and Namjoon, Jin was his only family and he refused to be left behind. It was just the four of us for a little while, but then when we moved again and that's where Yoongi comes in. He was actually a vampire hunter. His entire family, including his wife and child had been killed by a vampire family that was notorious for being quite brutal. He was on the hunt and happened to corner Jimin. He saw Jimin's innocent face and couldn't bring himself to kill him. Jimin thanked him and you know how kind Jimin is, so Jimin got him to open up and found out about his tragic story. He brought Yoongi to us and Yoongi said all he wanted was this other vampire family dead. He wanted vengance for his wife and child. This other family of vampires needed to be irradicated. They were the reason people were frightened of us, the ones that were whispered about in hushed tones. So Namjoon made a deal with Yoongi; he joined us, gained the strength he needed and we would help him avenge his wife and child. After we wiped out the other vampires, he loyally stuck with us, being a protector and the muscle of our group in a way. Since he was previously a vampire hunter, he knew a lot of what the hunters looked for, and helped us avoid them many times." he replied. Part of me was still angry over what he and Hosoek did, but knowing this about him made it a little harder to dislike him. He had been through such tragic things in his life, that it was no wonder he became almost cold.

"Next came Hoseok. He was actually defending some that were weaker than himself and became fatally injured in the process. Jin tried to help him but there was no undoing the damage. We were going to bite him and give him some venom to make his passing easier and less painful but when Yoongi came to join us after doing a security sweep and saw him, he knew he was his mate. He quickly explained to Hoseok about who we were and what we did and that we were actually good for the most part. Hoseok had no family, he was actually an orphan and grew up on the streets, so he had nothing or no one to lose. He wasn't afraid of death, but the prospect of becoming what we are appealed to him over death so he chose it. He was a good addition with his street smarts too." he said, watching my reactions. I had stopped eating at this point, so invested in the stories I was being told.

"And last but not least was Jungkook. He joined us not too long ago actually. Well, for us anyway. He is still seventy three now so old enough. With him, it was a little different. All of us except for Namjoon chose to become what we are, he did not. He was actually already a vampire when we found him. He had been bitten by a young vampire who fancied the look of him. He was attacked and bitten, and left to change. We still to this day don't know what happened to the vampire who changed him, but when we found him he had just gone through the change and he was alone and afraid. He had no idea what was going on, and thankfully we came across him when we did. Jimin saw him and just knew he was a mate so we took him in, taught him our ways and they have been inseparable ever since." he smiled, leaning forward toward me.

"Such different backgrounds brought you all together, but you are all a family." I said, smiling back at him.

"We are. To make sure Jungkook was part of the family, Namjoon still marked him. It's all about bloodlines. That is why he turned us all, to keep the bond stronger. It all goes back to him, making the connection more pure. Since Jungkook had already been turned, Namjoon just injected some of his venom so he could still be bonded to our family. The bond won't be as strong but it is still there." Taehyung explained, making me nod my head.

"So Taehyung, can I ask you something else?" I asked, putting my tray off of my lap and joining him on the edge of the bed.

"You know you can ask me anything." He smiled, making my stomach flip flop around. Those original "crush" feelings I had for him had become stronger, and I was afraid I was about to make it worse.

"Why are you so insistant on me staying? I know you are a good person and all. Is that it? Is it because you are a good person and you just don't want to see someone innocent die?" I asked, shifting to face him a little more. His smile fell immediately as he swallowed hard, licking his lips.

"N-No, that's not it. I mean, that is always going to be part of it, yes, but that is not all. I h-have...ummm..."he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" I asked, shifting even a little closer.

"I don't know if you had noticed but, I have admired you for some time now, long before they brought you here." he said, looking away from me. I felt like all the wind got knocked out of my lungs as I stared at this beautiful man before me. He had been admiring me? When?

"I didn't notice. I mean, I noticed you were always kind and polite, but you are like that with everyone I thought. I don't know if you noticed, but I admired you too." I said, biting my lip. His eyes went wide as he whipped his head in my direction, staring at me almost intensely.

"You had been admiring me?" he asked, his voice sounding almost hopeful.

"How could I not? You are a beautiful person Tae, and your manners are different than most guys. I always looked forward to seeing you, and being transparent, I thought about you quite a bit when I was away from you as well." I said, unable to keep from staring into his eyes.

"Y/N, can I ask you something now?" he asked, his hands moving nervously with one another.

"Yes, you can." I replied, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Can I kiss you?"

______________________________  
______________________________

**A/N: Happy Jimin Day to this amazingly beautiful man inside and out. Wishing him a happy and healthy year full of laughter and love <3.  Sorry this update is later than it has been.  Today is actually my birthday (love that it is so close to chim chim ) and my friends dragged me out last night and I didn't get home til 4 am.  I am wiped out lol. Love to you all! **

**Omg my bday shirt just came in and I'm so excited haha!**

****

 


	14. Chapter 14

I sat there in stunned silence for a moment, just staring at his beautiful features as I tried to process what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, that was probably way too forward. I apologize, forget I said anything." he said, shifting back.  I put my hand on top of his, making him freeze in his spot, looking down at our hands.

"Yes, you can." I answered, feeling my heart start to beat faster. At this point, I figured what did I have to lose? 

"Are you certain? You don't have to say yes." He replied, looking as nervous as I felt. 

"I'm sure." I said, scooting as close to him as possible.  He took one hand and placed it gently on my cheek, slowly sliding that hand into my hair and onto the back of my head as he closed in on my lips.  When he finally pressed his against mine, I felt like my heart would burst.  I let a large breath out of my nose as he slowly moved his soft lips against mine.  He continued to kiss me like this just soft and chaste for several minutes until he pulled back and slid his hand back onto my cheek.

"That was amazing, Taehyung." I smiled, feeling almost lightheaded.

"It was.  Thank you for giving me that gift.  It has been such a very long time since I've felt anything even remotely like that." he smiled back, running his thumb over my cheek.  I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of tender physical contact.  I couldn't help but feel tears welling up in my eyes, turning my face more into his hand to hide the tears but it didn't help.

"Hey, hey!  Why are you crying?  Please don't cry!" he said in such a soft voice.  He tilted my chin gently as he took his other hand and wiped my fallen tears.

"I didn't mean to cry.  Quite frankly, I don't know where it came from.  I'm sorry." I apologized, opening my eyes to see his face flooded with concern.  He stood up off the bed quickly and pulled me up into his arms, hugging me close.

"I'm sorry that you are here.  As much as I enjoy your company, and enjoy spending time with you, I would much rather see you happy and free." He said as he continued to hold me and rub my back.

"I understand Namjoon's reasoning.  You are all his family, he just wants to keep you all safe.  One thing that may make it easier is if I could leave my room as I please.  All the doors to the outside are locked, right?  You all could keep keys and let me roam the house." I said pulling away from his hold ever so slightly.  He wrinkled his forehead, and nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Of course.  I will talk to Namjoon right away.  I'm sure it will be fine.  With our heightened senses, we can keep easy enough track of you if need be.  I trust you though." He smiled, leaning back.

"Thank you, Taehyung.  I appreciate it, very much." I smiled back, kissing him on the cheek and immediately blushing afterward.

"I will go let him know.  I will leave your door unlocked, so feel free to roam.  If he has a problem, he can come to me." He replied, releasing me from the hug.  I almost immediately missed the safe feeling of his arms around me as he headed toward the door. 

"Goodnight, Taehyung." I said, smiling as he opened the door.

"Goodnight. Rest well." He smiled back before leaving.  After he left, I decided to take a shower and freshen up before bed.  Once I was dressed and standing there dressed in my pajamas, I stared at my closed door and took a deep breath.  I could do this.   Taehyung promised no one would touch me, and that I would be safe.  I opened the door slowly, the light of my lamp spilling into the hallway, that was dimly lit.  I started to walk down the hall toward the stairs when I heard the sound of piano music floating up the staircase.  I quietly made my way down the stairs to the main level where the music became louder.  I soundlessly made my way across the wooden floor in my socked feet, following the noise of the mournful sounding ballad that was being played.  Following it led me to a large open room where only a piano sat in the corner, a soft lamp illuminating the large room with a warm glow.  I was surpised to see Yoongi sitting behind the piano, his eyes almost closed completely as he played the song, his hands moving swiftly over the keys without error.  I leaned there, clutching at my shirt collar as the sad sounding melody reached its peak, making unexpected tears spring to my eyes.  The last notes lingered in the air as Yoongi held his hands to the keys.

"Its rude to linger in doorways." He said, making me jump as he removed his hands from the piano, the sound fading away into the dark corners of the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I said softly, wiping my eyes.  He turned to look at me, his face softer than I had ever seen it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice deep and mellow.

"Y-yes.  Music has always had a way of moving me." I sniffled, wiping the remaining tears off of my face. 

"Me too." He reponded, smiling softly.

"Please don't stop on my account." I replied, smiling back at him.  I realized if I was going to decide to stay, I had to try to forgive he and Hoseok both, even if part of me was still angry.

"You can join me if you would like." He said as he began playing again, a little softer this time.  I walked over slowly and stood next to the baby grand piano, watching him intently.

"It's a beautiful piece." I said, watching him as he closed his eyes, getting lost in the music or the memories they brought about.  A soft but sad smile graced his lips as he continued to play.

"This was one of my wife's favorites.  She used to have me play it for our son to soothe him when he was upset." He said, continuing to play.  In that moment, my heart hurt for him, imagining the pain he must have endured.

"Taehyung told me about what happened.  I'm sorry that happend to them." I said softly, as he stopped playing.  He looked at me, his eyes sad as he gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you.  I love Hoseok, with all of my heart.  But I still do miss them, and I am sure I always will." He said, looking down at his hands.

"I can't imagine." I replied, chewing the inside of my lip.

"I have my moments.  Jimin just mentioned her name the other day and it brought it back fresh.  I haven't heard or spoken her name in a long time out of respect for Hosoek.  I try not to be this way around him. It's not really fair to him." He replied, looking up at me.

"What was her name, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, watching a warm smile spread across his face.

"Iliyana. And my son was Jaeson." He said, the smile leaving and pain flashing across his face.

"Those are beautiful names.  I'm sure Hosoek would understand Yoongi.  I'm sure he would just want to be there for you to make you feel better. Surely being comforted by someone you love is better than suffering alone." I said, my heart feeling heavy.  He looked at me and saw more pain flash over his face as his eyes dropped.

"I am truly sorry for our behavior, y/n.  What we did was wrong...very wrong.  I have done many bad things to keep us safe, but there was no excuse for what we did. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I apologize all the same.  If you think about staying, I hope that one day you can see past our horrid behavior." He said, standing from the piano.

"I am trying to move past it, because I am considering staying." I said, giving him a small smile.

"For Taehyung?" He asked, pushing in the piano bench.

"Yes, he is a major reason." I said, feeling my face flush at the thought of our earlier kiss.  Yoongi chuckled and shook his head.

"He cares for you a lot, you know.  This is the happiest I have seen him in a very long time." He replied, making me blush even more.  My stomach and heart fluttered at the thought, realizing that I was beginning to feel the same for Taehyung.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Jin's POV ~**

"Joon, is something bothering you? Why aren't you in bed?" I asked as I closed the book I had been reading. He sighed from the armchair and stood up, walking toward our bed and climbing into it. I laid on my side facing him, studying his face drawn in an intense stare. I started to run my fingers back through his hair slightly, making the serious look on his face start to ease slightly as he looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Jin baby, did you say something?" he asked, like I had broken his train of thought.

"No, I didn't say anything. Something really must be on your mind. I haven't seen you this distracted in a while. Care to share?" I asked, as I shifted closer to him.

"This whole situation with Y/N is really getting to me." he said simply, looking as though he was thinking carefully before choosing his next words.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead. I know whenever someone died to keep our lives safe, it always haunted him and bothered him, although he had to show strength for everyone else.

"There are so many things about it. First, she is yet another innocent person having to die in order for us to stay safe. But worse yet...I've seen the way Taehyung looks at her after observing them from a distance. I've seen that look before..."he trailed off, his brow furrowing again.

"Are you afraid she is a potential mate?" I asked, having thought that myself after seeing his interactions with her.

"I believe she is. He has acted irrationally when it comes to her, and that is not like Taehyung, at least not anymore since..."he replied, trailing off again.

"I know, Joonie, I know. But after all that horror, don't you think it's finally time Tae gets to be happy again?" I asked, shifting around on the bed.

"Yes, of course I want him to be happy again. But what if she chooses death now? I can't bear to see what that is going to do to him. Even though they haven't mated yet, he seems so damn attached to her." he sighed, running a hand over his face. I hated seeing him being at such a war with himself.

"She is a very nice girl. I have had several nice conversations with her over the last few weeks." I said, giving him a sad smile as I searched his face.

"I am sure she is, they almost always are. I just wish she would...God I can't even say it." he said, closing his eyes. I leaned over and cupped his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips that he quickly responded to, kissing me back with such warmth and love.

"You do so much for us Joonie, and I know how much stress you are under. I know how worried you must be for Taehyung." I replied, running my thumb back and forth over his cheek.

"I really am. She needs to decide whether or not she's going to chose life or death and soon. The longer she stays, the more attached Tae is going to get, and if she chooses death after that...I can't see him fall apart again. Not again." Namjoon said, blinking rapidly. I also recalled the painful memories of seeing Taehyung turn into someone I didn't recognize from grief and anguish. I didn't want that for him either, none of us would.

"I remember. I hope she chooses to stay with him ultimately. She is kind and polite and she seems to like spending time around him. Maybe something will convince her...or someone." I smiled, kissing him again. He hummed into the kiss and drew me onto his chest, cuddling me under his arm. We laid there cuddling like that until we drifted off into a light sleep.

The next day I noticed her walking downstairs into the music room and decided this might be as good a time as any to speak with her. She had just started to softly plink at the keys of the piano when I walked over to her.

"How are you liking things now that you have a little more freedom?" I asked, giving her a smile. She nodded with a small yet sad smile of her own as she continued to softly play.

"It is much better." she replied, her voice quiet.

"May I ask, have you decided what you are going to do yet?" I asked, biting my lip slightly.

"I mean, I would like to stay here. Most everyone has been very kind to me, and in learning more about the others pasts, it has made it a little easier." she responded, still playing duitfully.

"But you still haven't decided. What is holding you back?" I asked, leaning on the top of the piano.

"I guess part of me can't imagine not living out my life outside of these walls. But even more than that, a huge part of me is afraid." She said as she stopped playing and looked up at me.

"What are you afraid of my dear?" I asked, trying to put her at ease. All I could picture was Taehyung's face in agony and couldn't bear to see that happen.

"I like Taehyung, quite a lot actually. I know he likes me too but what if I am not enough?" She sighed. I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked away and back down at the keys of the piano. I sat beside her on the bench and placed a hand on her back, patting it slightly.

"I know it may be hard to take my word for it but I will need you to trust me on what I am about to tell you.  And please, this stays between us." I said quietly, leaning toward her some more.

"Yes, of course. "She nodded in eager anticipation at what I was going to divulge.

"I have known Tae a very long time. He is not the type to jump around from woman to woman. He is very serious and very committed when it comes to relationships.  I have only seen him with one person prior to you, so clearly he doesn't do the things he does lightly.  He likes you, that much is quite obvious. I know you have heard of us speaking of mates, haven't you?" I asked, wondering how much more information I should give her.  Anything that would help her decide to make Tae happy was ok to divulge in my opinion.

"Yeah, I have.  I have heard the term mate and potential mate m, but I am not sure what it all entails.  Tae said that with you and Namjoon, it was like a magnet." She said, flushing pink.  I chuckled and smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, dear it is.  A lot like magnets.  You see, I was human when I met Joon.  I had no idea about mates.  I just knew that I thought about him all the time and fell for him way quicker than I wanted to admit to myself.  We wound up being together but we didn't actually mate until I turned.  I was on my death bed when Joonie turned me, and as soon as I changed, I felt the pull.  We mated immediately." I smiled, thinking about it.

"That's very romantic." She smiled, a blush still staining her cheeks.

"But say Joon didn't choose to turn me and I passed away.  Chances are, he would have met another mate by now.  They are not a dime a dozen, but there is more than one person out there for someone.  It's something inside and frankly unexplainable, but when you meet them you just know." I replied.

"Wait, are you saying that I am a potential mate for Taehyung?" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"I don't want to speak for him dear, but it is very possible.  All I am saying is, for all of our sakes, please make up your mind soon.  The longer you stay, the harder it is going to be on him should you opt out." I said, with a sigh.  She nodded and looked down at her hands, chewing on her lip.  At this moment, didn't know if I had convinced her to stay or not.  I just hoped I had helped her make up her mind.

____________________  
____________________

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning sunshine!" Jimin chirped as he walked in with a breakfast tray, smiling brightly.

"Good morning Jimin." I croaked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up just as he was climbing on the bed with the tray.

"Sleep well?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I did, thank you. You seem extra cheerful this morning." I replied, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Oh I just had a good morning myself." He winked, making me smirk.

"So I'm guessing Jungkook is somewhere in the house in a good mood as well?" I teased, making him giggle.

"You got that right." He replied from the doorway as he came in and plopped next to Jimin.

"Now that I can roam the house, I can cook for myself you know." I said, taking a bite of toast.

"You don't like our breakfast visits?" Jimin asked, looking almost sad.

"No no, that's not what I meant! Of course I do.  I just wanted to make it easier for you since I am not your responsibility and perfectly capable of cooking for myself.  Plus you don't even eat!" I laughed, taking another bite.

"Ah, nonsense.  Besides, what else am I going to do?" He replied with a grin.

"So...have you decided yet?" Jungkook asked softly, not looking up from the piece of napkin he was playing with.

"I have.  I am going to tell Taehyung today, but...I'm going to stay." I said slowly.  Jungkook shouted and jumped up. Jimin yanked back the tray at lightening speed before I was all but tackled by Jungkook.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy to hear you say that!" He said into the hug, making me laugh.  It was amazing how much I had grown attached to them without realizing it.

"That makes me so happy I could cry." Jimin giggled, hugging me as well. 

"I'm not kidding, that brings me so much relief for so many reasons.  As guilty as I still feel that you are going to be stuck here, it was eating me alive thinking about you dying." Jungkook sighed, plopping back on the bed.

"It's true.  He hasn't really been sleeping or feeding properly." Jimin said, almost giving him a scolding look.

"Well, you can be at ease now, and please feed for all of our sakes." I said, feeling a slight shiver up my spine at the thought of someone as strong as Jungkook losing control.

"I have an appointment at the hospital with Jin hyung tomorrow.  Jimin and I both do actually, and then we are actually going on a recruiting mission." Jungkook said, sitting back up.

"Recruiting mission?" I asked, wrinkling my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, we have been running low on donors lately and it is making us resort to hunting animals, which is less than ideal.  When that happens, sometimes we go try to promote the blood drive to see if we can get an influx of new donors.  We will probably be gone only a few days but hopefully it will help." Jimin replied, giving me my breakfast tray back. 

"I hope so too."I replied, feeling worried that they were not getting enough of what they needed.  We chatted throughout breakfast until Taehyung knocked on the door, coming in on a story Jimin was telling about Jungkook that had me laughing so much I was almost in tears.

"Hyung please don't finish that story, it is embarrasing!" Jungkook whined but laughed at the same time. 

"If it ended the way I think, I don't need to know more." I giggled, as Jimin nodded and winked making me break into a fit of giggles all over again.  Taehyung leaned against the dresser with a wide smile on his face, his look warm as the guys stood up from the bed one at a time.

"Please, don't leave on my account.  I love hearing the laughter." he smiled, as I tried to catch my breath.

"It's ok Tae, Jungkookie and I really need to get packed for our trip." Jimin said, picking up the tray and walking toward the door.

"We will say goodbye before we leave in the morning." Jungkook added, following Jimin to the door.

"Alright, thank you for breakfast!" I called as they walked out into the hall. 

"They really didn't have to leave.  It looked like you were really enjoying yourself.  I love hearing you laugh like that." he smiled, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am glad they did leave, actually.  There is something I want to talk to you about." I said, feeling the butterflies start flapping around in my belly already.

"Sure, what about?" he asked, facing me a little more.

"I wanted to tell you that after giving it a lot of thought, I have come to a decision." I replied, chewing on my lip.

"O-Oh, you have?  And what have you decided?" he asked, swallowing hard. 

"I decided to stay." I said, giving him a soft smile.  He let out a huge breath, putting his head in his hands and leaning forward for a second before sitting back up with a huge grin.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me.  Like, so insanely happy, you have no idea." he laughed, running his hands through his hair and holding onto it.

"I'm happy too." I smiled, staring into his eyes that seemed to be almost glowing.  His eyes searched mine for just a moment before he rushed forward, kissing me with a bit more fire than last time.  I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and whimpered as his lips moved more passionately over mine.  His hand wound into my hair as he leaned me back onto the bed, kissing me more feverishly. 

"Oh God, you are everything to me, y/n." he breathed, leaning over me.  He cupped my cheek and searched my eyes as I laid there panting, wanting.  I may not have understood the whole "potential mate" thing, but all I knew is I wanted Taehyung.  Maybe it would explain how I felt so strongly for him in such a short period of time. 

"I...Tae am I a m-mate?" I asked, barely able to choke the words out.  His face got serious for a second as he still held me close and searched my eyes.

"Who told you that?" he asked, looking a bit pained and worried.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer." I replied, instantly regretting my decision to open my big mouth.

"No, I just....yes.  You are a potential mate for me.  Please don't let that scare you away though.  Just because you are a potential mate doesn't mean we have to act on it." he said, fumbling through his words.  I held a finger up to his mouth, stopping his nervous talking as I smiled at him, staring into his deep red eyes.

"But what if I want to act on it?" I said, biting my lip a little.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before leaning his forehead against mine.

"I think we need to talk more about that when you know what all it involves." he replied, smiling at me softly.  I leaned up and kissed him, making him suck in a quick breath through his nose.  I reached up and ran my fingers back through his hair, gripping it slightly in my hand, making him groan into the kiss.  Hearing him make that noise was like sending a shockwave to my core, making my own breathing speed up. I pulled on his clothes, pulling him onto me a little more, as I whimpered into the kiss, feeling a need to have him as close to me as possible.

"Hey, hey, slow down." he breathed, his voice shaky.  I nodded, leaning my head back onto the bed, taking panting breaths. 

"Sorry if I got carried away.  Tae I want to know though, is it even possible for me to be a mate as a human?" I asked, a question that had been on my mind ever since I had spoken with Jin.

"It is, but it is a risky thing.  Usually when you mate as vampires, you bite one another and inject each other's venom as you do.  These marks are on each other's necks and you don't lick the wounds to heal them so they scar.  It is the same with a human, only I would have to bite you and not lick the wound to heal it, so it would keep bleeding.  It is a little dangerous, but of course if that is something that you really want, we will cross that bridge when it comes to it." he said, tracing a slender finger up and down the side of my neck. 

"Is it pretty much like marriage for people?" I asked, not wanting to look at his face for the answer.

"In a way, but this is different in the sense that when vampires mate, it's for eternity or until one of them loses their life.  So it isn't anything to be taken lightly." he replied.  I nodded and closed my eyes as he leaned down and kissed me again softly before twisting us slightly and pulling me onto him.  I cuddled against him as he kissed the top of my head and took several deep breaths, his hand traveling over my back.  If there was one thing for certain, I knew I wasn't going to be taking this lightly.  Because this right here, this was what I wanted.  Suddenly, somehow, Kim Taehyung became everything I wanted.

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you decided to stay.  I am pleased to hear that." Namjoon said, still as cold and stoic as ever.

"You are?" I asked, my eyes a little wide with surprise. 

"Yes.  Taehyung is quite fond of you, and I know it would hurt him a great deal if you chose the other option." he replied, his face betraying an emotion I couldn't quite peg.  Something told me that something else had happened that wouldn't make me the first to hurt Taehyung if I had chosen to die.

"I am fond of him as well." I said, smiling at the thought of him. 

"I'm glad to hear it.  Ah, speak of the devil." Namjoon said as Taehyung and Jin came in the room, Tae with a big smile on his face.

"Jin, good timing.  I am glad you are both here because there is something important we need to discuss with you." Namjoon said as Jin joined his side.

"Jungkook and Jimin have run into a little trouble on their trip so Namjoon and I have to go meet them to help.  I unfortunately only have enough donation on hand at the hospital for one feed and Yoongi has gone the longest now, so I have him set up for an appointment.  That leaves both you and Hoseok without a proper feed.  I have already made Hoseok aware of the situation and he said he will go hunting if need be, but I thought that given the last time he went too long, you both should be made aware." Jin said, looking at Taehyung sternly.

"Once you both have left, I won't leave her side, not for a minute." Tae said, looking at me and grabbing my hand.

"That is probably the wise choice.  I am trying to work out a shipment to come in and we will try to make this trip as quick as possible." Jin said, offering us an apologetic look.

"We'll be fine, hyung.  You guys go and take care of what needs to be done." Taehyung said, smiling slightly as he squeezed my hand.  I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't worried at all.  Part of me was a little nervous that it was Hoseok that was going to be without a full feed, but I trusted Taehyung to protect me.  Also, Hoseok had been strangely avoiding me ever since he apologized that day.

"We will be back as soon as we can.  Tae, you know the drill if anything were to happen." Namjoon said, still seeming all business.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine.  Go!" Taehyung laughed, letting go of my hand and stepping forward, pretending to shove at Namjoon.  Namjoon cracked a small smile, but I could sense worry on his face. 

"Take care, Taehyung." Namjoon replied, giving Tae a quick hug, followed by Jin.

"My dear, welcome to the family." Jin said with a big smile, giving me a hug afterward, making me blush.

"Thank you.  Have a safe trip.  I hope Jimin and Jungkook are ok." I said, biting on my lip.

"They will be just fine, don't you worry.  Those boys are more resourceful than you might think." Jin winked as he joined Namjoon again. 

"Tae, I'm gonna go upstairs and get changed if you wanted to go for that walk, it looks a little chilly out." I said, motioning behind me.

"Alright, I will wait here." he smiled as I started walking toward the stairs.  Tae had moved me from the "green room" to a bigger bedroom right next to his once I announced I was staying.  As I made my way up the stairs and to my room a voice startled me before I could reach my door.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Yoongi said, his voice quiet.

"Thank you.  I am too." I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Hoseok is too, he just hasn't brought himself to talk to you again yet." he replied with a saddened face.

"I noticed.  While I do appreciate him giving me space to come around on my own and I am thankful for that, may I ask why he has avoided my presence?" I asked, turning to fully face him.

"I will let him explain that.  He really is sorry for what he did, y/n.  It may not seem like it, but he is." he replied.  I nodded and gave him a look of understanding even though I was not sure why he was avoiding me.  I resumed making my way into my room and changing into something slightly warmer before heading back downstairs to join Taehyung for a walk outside.  It was cold enough to produce a few flurries of snow but it wasn't sticking to the ground yet.  Taehyung held my hand in his as we walked around the gardens, making plesant conversation, me getting to know him more and more with each passing day.  He had so many interesting experiences in his life, and I wanted to hear them all.

"So, how long has it been since you have fed, Tae?" I asked, worried about how he may start feeling soon if he didn't get to eat.

"It's been a few days but I had a good feed last time, so I should be alright for a few days.  If I start feeling too bad, I will take you to the woods with me on a hunt but I will be sure you don't see anything.  I'll be fine, I've been through worse." he said, his voice taking on a more serious tone at the end.  I didn't want to press the matter further, I wanted to keep our light-hearted and happy mood. 

"What would happen if you drank from me?" I asked, just satisfying my curiosity.  His eyes went wide for a brief moment as he shook his head slightly fast and looked a little flustered.

"Uh, no no that can't happen. I wouldn't do that to you." he said, kissing the back of my hand.

"Let's just say I volunteered or something.  Would that help you?" I asked, watching him seem to get embarrassed.

"Wh-when umm...when a vampire drinks from their potential mate or mate if they are h-human...do you remember what the venom felt like for you?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.  I flushed as I remembered the euphoric feeling it brought about.

"Yeah, I do.  It made everything feel amazing." I said, looking down at my feet as we walked.

"Don't feel bad, it's supposed to be that way.  But, um.... if I were to drink from you, your blood would have that effect on me to some extent." he answered, chewing on his lip afterward.  I flushed even more thinking about it, almost instantly feeling excited at the thought of Taehyung writhing around in ecstasy. 

"Oh God." I giggled, covering my cheek with my free hand. 

"Yeah, so that can't happen." he laughed, peeking up at me. I felt flutterings all over looking at his adorably embarrassed face, knowing he was so sweet and respectful of me.  It made me feel something I had never felt before; safe and dare I say - loved.

"Taehyung..." I said softly, making him look up at me, his face soft, eyes bright, smile big.  I turned to face him and searched his eyes for a brief moment before leaning up and pressing my lips to his, the feeling of his smooth lips colliding with mine taking my breath away.  He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body close to his as he kissed me deeper, moving his lips a little more urgently but I could still feel him holding back.  My body was begging me to press it further, so without waiting I slipped my tongue into his mouth, making him suck in a short quick breath through his nose and groan.  His hands slid down to the small of my back, taking purchase right above my ass, pressing me more into him as he flicked his tongue against mine, making me whimper, moving my body against his.  It had been quite a long while since I had kissed another man this way, but if what Jin said was true and Tae had only been with one other person as long as he had known him, I am sure it had been a lot longer for him. 

"We don't have to go so fast, baby." he said as he pulled away from the kiss slightly, panting. 

"This isn't fast, Taehyung." I replied, backing him up into a nearby tree as I kissed him hard, my hands roaming his body under his leather jacket, tugging on his shirt.  It was right then that I could feel it...his clear arousal pressed into my leg, making me moan into the kiss.  I had never in my life wanted someone more than I wanted Taehyung at that exact moment, but I could feel him holding back.  I don't know why he was holding back, or what he was afraid of, but he was hesitant.  He broke the kiss, breathing deeply as he stared at me with lust filled eyes, heavily lidded.  When I looked back into his eyes, the whole world melted away and all I saw was him.  And all I knew was I wanted him...and I wanted him now.

__________________________  
__________________________

 


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Get some holy water ready peeps, some Tae smutty stuff has FINALLY arrived hehe)**

"Taehyung, will you..." I began trailing off, almost starting to lose my nerve when I heard my heart hammering in my ears.

"Baby, your heartbeat is deafening.  Calm down a moment and tell me what you want." he said, licking the corner of his lips just slightly.  Just that action alone made my pulse race and my face flush. 

"Will you let me please you?" I asked, my voice coming out much breathier than I intended.  His eyes went wide as he swallowed hard, staring at my lips.

"Wh-what?" he asked, licking his lips again, his breath coming out in almost pants. 

"Tae, how long has it been since someone has pleased you?" I asked, looking down towards his prominent bulge and then back up at his face as he bit his lip.  He looked to the side and ran a hand back through  his hair, letting out a slow breath.

"It's been about....a hundred and....eighty odd years?" he said, slowly.  My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide at his confession.  Jin must have been right, Taehyung didn't take this lightly.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I would like to change that." I said, letting my hand slowly trail down his neck, chest and abdomen until I reached the hem of his shirt.  His eyes fluttered shut as I slipped my hand up under his shirt and rested it against his bare skin, sliding it back and forth over his toned stomach. 

"The last thing you make me is uncomfortable, baby.  And if you are certain that is what you want, I would have a h-hard time saying no, so I'm not going to." he replied as I started placing soft kisses against his neck.  I continued to softly caress the skin of his abdomen with my fingers, sliding my fingertips under the edge of his jeans.  His breath hitched as I began tracing small circles with my tongue over his neck as I continued to kiss him while pressing my  body more into his.  He whimpered slightly I reached for the belt of his jeans and unbuckled it without looking, all while continuing to kiss on his neck.  Once I got his belt undone, his jeans quickly followed, releasing his bulge.  A spot of wetness had already formed on his boxer briefs where he was already leaking precum from excitement, making me smile against his skin. I slid one hand down inside his boxer briefs and almost felt like choking when I gripped his length.  My thumb and middle finger could barely touch he was so thick, making me groan at the thought of him stretching me deliciously.  He hissed as I pumped his considerable length a few times, the head damp with precum.

"God, baby that feels so good." he groaned, leaning his head back against the tree, letting out heavy breaths.  I looked around to make sure that Yoongi or Hoseok hadn't decided to come out for a walk in the woods, but the coast was clear, causing me to drop down to my knees.  His eyes went wide as I wasted no time in releasing him from his boxer briefs and straight into my mouth to avoid the cold.

"Oh f-fuck!" he groaned, putting his hands on the tree on each side of him, digging his nails into the bark. I hummed and took him deep, his head hitting the back of my throat.  I looked up into his glowing red eyes as I noticed his fangs protruding ever so slightly as he hissed.  I choked a little at his pure size, bringing water to my eyes as I swallowed around his cock, making him moan out loudly, his legs shaking with pleasure.  I wrapped one hand around the base and began stroking him as I started bobbing my head, sliding my tongue all over his dick as he grunted and moaned with most breaths out.

"You are s-so good at that, baby!  Oh my G-God. Never..have I ever f-felt anything like this. Ughhhh m-my God." he moaned, his nails raking up the side of the tree, making deep scratch marks. 

"You like that?" I asked as I popped him out of my mouth, stroking him in twisting motions, bringing my hand up over his head with each stroke.

"Fuck yes, please don't stop." he whimpered as I concentrated on just his head for a moment.  I bent down and took one of his balls in my mouth, licking broad strokes up it with my tongue, making him twitch in my hand as I continued to stroke him.  He whimpered and throbbed in my  hand again as I used the tip of my tongue to swirl it around his balls, sucking on them slightly.  His legs began shaking more as his body tensed, his moaning getting louder with each passing moment.  I released his balls from my mouth and took just his head in my mouth, flicking it and swirling my tongue over it, tasting his precum as he jerked and twitched, breathing heavily.

"Mmmm I'm not g-gonna last much longer at this rate." he confessed in a breathy voice, his body trembling and staying tense.  I hummed around his dick, making his knees almost buckle as he moaned loudly, throbbing repeatedly against my tongue.  He released his grip on the tree with one hand and brought it around to the back of my head, just resting his hand there as he began moving his hips slightly with my own movements.  I felt him getting harder, his moans getting higher pitched and faster as he began to breathe heavily.

"I'm gonna cum soon." he warned, his hips thrusting forward slightly as I took more of him in my mouth, humming and rolling my tongue around his length.  He cursed several times under his breath as his eyes rolled back in his head, his entire body tensing completely.   I knew he had to be close.  I pulled the bottom half of him out of my mouth and stroked and twisted my hand at a faster pace as I sucked and licked on the top half of him, paying extra attention to the swollen and leaking head. 

"Ugh, baby....'m gonna....oh God...."was all he could get out before he released inside my throat with a loud and long gutteral groan, his body shaking and spasming uncontrollably.  I continued to suck him for a minute as his body twitched from oversensitivity until I slowly pulled his softening dick from my mouth with a slurp and a pop before sliding it back into his boxer briefs.  I stood up with a sheepish grin as I began buttoning his jeans, as he still leaned there with his eyes shut, panting.

"You ok there, Tae?" I asked, pecking his cheek as I wrapped my arms around him, leaning against him.

"I'm beyond ok.  I've never felt anything like that in my entire existence." he said, kissing my forehead.

"Has no one given you head before?" I asked, leaning back and looking at him with surprise in my voice.

"Not really.  If I'm going to be painfully and embarrasingly honest right now, I've only ever been with one other person in my whole life.  And she only tried it one time but said she didn't feel comfortable doing that, so I never pressed the matter." he said, still catching his breath.

"Well that is something I really enjoy doing, so I don't mind doing it for you over and over again." I smirked, as I felt his body shiver.  Suddenly his eyes darkened as he smiled as well, looking around in the forest before kissing me deeply.  He grazed his hand over the crotch of my pants, making me gasp and whimper into his kiss.

"What if I want to return the favor?" he asked, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows.  Before I could even respond, Taehyung had dropped to his knees and was unbuttoning my jeans...right there in the woods, out in the open. 

"Tae, you don't have to." I breathed in a shaky breath as scooted my jeans and panties down below my sopping wet core, making me shiver as the cold air hit my warmth.

"Oh but I want to.  You smell so tantilizing baby." he said as he pressed a kiss on the lips of my womanhood.  I whimpered as he wasted no time in slipping his tongue between my folds, wiggling it along until he hit my clit.

"Fuck, Tae, right there!" I moaned as I gripped the back of his head, thrusting my pelvis forward.  He chuckled and began swirling his tongue around my clit, making my body tremble.  He sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked it back and forth while keeping it in the heat of his mouth.  I couldn't help but moan loudly as I felt my juices flowing more, getting closer and closer to a beautiful release the longer he attacked my clit with his tongue.  Just as I felt as thought the pleasure was going to make my eyes cross and send me to nirvana, he slipped two of his long fingers inside me, curving them right away to hit that perfect patch of nerves.  I couldn't hold back the moans as my body responded to him in a way that it never had to anyone else.   

"Mnnn you're gonna make me cum!" I moaned loudly, my body shaking and tensing with my impending orgasm.

"Cum for me baby." he said before swirling his tongue back around my clit at the same time he curved his fingers upwards into my heat.  That was all it took for me to fall apart around him, moaning and shaking until I couldn't take it anymore, and all I could do was whimper.  As he finally released his fingers from inside of me, he stood and sucked them clean before wiping off his face with a smile.  I shakily pulled my panties and pants back up as I still tried to catch my breath, making him chuckle.

"That was amazing, Taehyung." I said, leaning into him once I had buttoned and zipped my jeans.

"I am glad I could please you.  I worried a bit that I would be out of practice." he said, kissing my forehead.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his back.  As we stayed there for several more minutes just embracing each other, all I could think about, was if it was this mind blowing already, would we survive that euphoric feeling if he were to bite me?

________________________  
________________________

 


	19. Chapter 19

The next day rolled around and the weather got a little colder, the flurries turning into a full blown snow. I was curled up on the couch with Taehyung under a blanket, a nice fire crackling in the fireplace , making for a cozy afternoon. Just as we almost relaxed enough to nap, Yoongi came around from behind the couch, standing next to the fireplace.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Hoseok hunting for a bit to try to head off any problems that could arise. He is ok for now, but we don't want any problems." he said, as Tae nodded beside me.

"Wait, Yoongi...is Hoseok here still?" I asked, sitting up off of Taehyung, the blanket pooling on the floor at our feet.

"Yeah, he's waiting outside." he replied, zipping up his leather jacket.

"Do you think it would be safe if I could talk to him?" I asked, as I felt Tae tense beside me.

"I think it will be fine. If it makes you feel more comfortable, however, I can watch from a distance." Yoongi offered.

"Please do, and I will give you your privacy and not listen in but I will be watching from inside through the window so I can rush to your aid if need be." Taehyung said, his voice more intense and serious. I nodded as he leaned forward and kissed me softly before I stood up. I followed Yoongi to the door and slipped on my shoes and jacket as Tae stood by the window, already watching me nervously. I blew him a quick kiss, making him smile before I followed Yoongi out into the cold, closing the door behind me. I could see Hoseok standing a few feet away from the house, a light dusting of snow settled around on the ground. He turned around and faced us, his eyes immediately going wider but shifting away from my gaze as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We will leave in a minute, but she wanted to talk to you first. I will be waiting over there when you are done." Yoongi said as we reached Hoseok, placing a kiss on his cheek before he continued to walk past him and out toward the edge of the yard.

"Hoseok..."I started, not sure exactly what I wanted to say or how I wanted to say it.

"Y/N..." he replied, not making eye contact.

"Look, I know you know by now that I'm staying and I know you've been avoiding me. While I was very upset with what happened, this is your home and you deserve to be comfortable in your own home without feeling like you have to avoid me." I said, chewing on my lip. He looked at me for a second before looking away again, clearing his throat.

"I am glad you are staying, especially for Taehyung's sake. I just...."he trailed off, letting out a sigh.

"What is it?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"I came to the realization that I had become the monster that we tried so hard not to be. Do you know the story of how I turned?" he asked, his voice a little thick.

"Y-yes. Tae told me all of your stories." I said in a soft voice as he let out a little sigh again.

"I was fatally wounded defending someone weaker. I defended them against someone who was no better than what I am now. I have become what I fought so hard against before. I used to be a good guy, but I've had to do so many bad things to defend our very lives. I am so sorry. I really thought about what we did and it made me truly feel like a monster and made me wonder if there was any of that good man left." he said, his voice so soft and sullen. Hearing him speak like that made my heart ache. It showed me that he must really have been beating himself up over it, and truly been regretful.

"Just because you did something bad or have done something wrong it doesn't make you a bad person. I was angry and terrified in the beginning, but I want to move past it and put it all behind me if we are going to be living under the same roof. You are no monster, Hosoek. If you were, you wouldn't be sorry. If you were, you wouldn't be hunting right now, you would just take from me without thinking twice. I know I don't know much about you, but I'm sure you are still the same person you always were. You just may have made some unwise decisions. " I said, offering him a sad smile. He looked at me for a moment before a soft yet sad smile came across his face, him sighing slightly.

"I would like to move past it too. Thank you, y/n. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but thank you for saying those things. You didn't have to." he smiled genuinely, making me smile in response.

"Not at all. Now, go hunt. Yoongi's waiting." I smiled, crossing my arms to ward of the chill. He nodded and smiled back before turning around and jogging off in Yoongi's direction. I turned back around and headed into the house, taking my shoes and jacket off as Taehyung walked over and smiled, brushing the snow from my hair.

"That looks like it went well. Do you feel better?" he asked, leaning down and kissing my cold nose.

"I do, actually. I felt like as long as he kept avoiding me, there was always going to be this uncomfortableness to the house, and I didn't like it. I want him to be comfortable in his own home, it's only right." I said, slipping my arms around Tae's back and holding him close to my chest.

"You are so thoughtful and kind, even after everything." he smiled, holding me close to him as I laid my head against his shoulder, humming at the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms.

"I am only doing what any normal person would do. Now come on, let's go back and cuddle some more. I need more Tae time." I smiled, backing up and pulling him by his arms. He chuckled as I led us to the couch and immediately snuggled up to him. It wasn't long before I dozed off against him, feeling safe and warm in his arms. I was half asleep when I heard voices, pulling me slightly from my nap. I was still laying against Tae as he almost whispered, speaking to Yoongi and Hosoek.

"I mean, you are going to mate her, right?" Hoseok asked.

"Well, that isn't entirely up to me. She would have to agree to it too, but...." Tae whispered.

"Are you hesitating because of Delissa?" Yoongi whispered back. I could feel Taehyung's body go tense underneath me at the mention of that name. I assumed it was the other person he had been with in the past, and suddenly wondered what happened with that relationship.

"Tae, there is no way the same thing will happen again. Besides, have you even talked to her about turning her? Do you think she would want to turn?" Hosoek asked. Turning me? I realized I couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore because soon my pounding heart would give me away. I stirred, opening my eyes to be met by silence as Tae looked down at me with such fondness.

"Hey sleepyhead." he smiled, running his hand back through my hair.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, my voice a little thick with sleep.

"Only a few hours." he said, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"When did you guys get back?" I asked as I looked over at Yoongi and Hosoek.

"Just a little bit ago. Didn't have too much luck hunting but enough for a day or two." Hoseok replied, as I sat up a little bit more. We all carried on normal conversation like nothing happened, like they just weren't talking about sealing my fate.

________________________  
________________________

 


	20. Chapter 20

Several days later, the rest of the household still had not returned yet and, for the first time I could start to see the stress on Tae's face.  Yoongi had taken Hosoek hunting again but they couldn't find anything large enough to be a good feed.  When I woke one morning, I was surprised to find that Taehyung was not up yet.  I knocked on his door lightly to hear his voice sounding sleepy and strained as he told me to come in.  As soon as I opened the door, I didn't like what I saw, not one bit.  His face looked drawn, dark circles had formed under his eyes.  There was a fire going in the gas log fireplace but other than that, it was dark in the room. 

"Taehyung?  What's wrong?" I asked, climbing onto the bed and feeling his head.  Vampires didn't get human illnesses from what he told me before.  Was he getting some kind of sickness that only vampires get? 

"I'm just tired." he said, his voice sounding weak.  It hit me then that he hadn't fed in quite a while.  He lifted his hand to run it along my cheek, but even that movement seemed like it took too much energy from him,.  His breathing was almost labored as he laid there, making almost sick with worry.

"Taehyung, you need to feed." I said, putting my hand on his cheek, searching his eyes.  Even they had lost their usual glow, looking very dull and tired.

"I'll be fine, baby.  I just need to rest to keep my strength up." he said, smiling at me softly. 

"What if you fed some from me?" I asked, chewing on his lip.  His eyes widened slightly but he shook his head with his soft smile still gracing his lips.

"You know I can't and won't do that to you, y/n.  You are not a living donor to me." he said, his brow slightly furrowed.

"I don't care, Tae.  I don't like seeing you like this.  You have me worried.   You can't even go hunting in this condition, and besides Yoongi and Hoseok aren't having much luck anyway." I replied, running my hand back through his hair.

"I won't use you like that." He said softer, his eyes searching mine.

"You are not using me, I'm volunteering.  I want this.  Here, please." I said, holding my wrist up to his lips. He licked his lips slightly, swallowing hard as he stared down at it for a moment, seeing the pulse of my vein thrumming below the surface. 

"Don't do this to me.  Stop this, please." he pleaded, looking back up at me, his breathing getting slightly quicker as he tried to lower my wrist.

"Don't make me go cut myself and force feed you.  I'm not saying to drain me dry, Tae.  I don't want to see you suffering and in pain like this.  So please, for my sake, just do it." I said, raising my wrist again, holding it right in front of his mouth.  His tongue darted out again to wet his lips as I went to press the skin of my wrist against  his lips.  He closed his eyes and inhaled, letting out a shaky breath through his nose as he held my hand with his.  He placed soft kisses on the inside of my wrist over and over again, eventually letting his tongue draw small circles over the skin.  

"It...it will hurt at first.  I don't want to hurt you." he said, his fangs now showing as he spoke.

"Babe, I will be fine.  Just do it." I said, giving him a soft smile.  He closed his eyes and kissed my wrist again softly before holding his fangs to my skin.  I tried not to react as the searing pain spread through my arm as he sunk his fangs into my wrist. I bit down on my lip almost drawing blood but the pain passed as quickly as it came as the venom started to enter my system, making me relax immediately.  Tae's eyes flashed up to meet mine as he forced more venom into my system, making me whimper.  It was then that he began to suck on my wrist, making appreciative whimpers between swallows, his warm lips closed over the wound.  I watched his eyes roll back in his head as he sucked a few more times, my body on fire with desire for him.  He sucked for another several moments before slowly drawing his tongue over the wound to close it, panting as he stared at me with heavy eyes.   I could see the color already returning to his face, his eyes now bright.   I felt almost drunk with that euphoric feeling again as I reached a hand up and tangled it in his hair, making him moan out.  Hearing him like that immediately made my core tighten, my desire for him increasing tenfold.  I pulled at him making him crash his lips down onto me, the slightly metallic taste still lingering.  I didn't care, I was intoxicated by him and the feeling of his lips moving against mine, his tongue already probing my mouth.  He quickly moved to kissing down my neck, making me moan and writhe underneath him as he caged his arms over me.

"God, you taste so fucking good!  I need you, I want you." he breathed against my neck, as he slid more on top of me.

"Take me, Tae."I replied, feeling like I could barely handle what he was already doing. 

"I'm so hard for you right now." he groaned. grinding against me as he nipped at my neck, making me moan loudly.

"I'm so so wet.  Tae I need you now.  Please, please fuck me." I groaned as I grinded back into him slightly.  He breathed heavily as he nodded, sliding back onto his knees as he quickly released himself from his boxer briefs.  He was already rock hard and dripping precum, making me pant and writhe around with anticipation.  He was kneeling there, panting and holding his throbbing member as I wriggled loose from my shorts and panties, quickly spreading my legs.  He leaned back over me, his head already hit my wet folds as I quivered and groaned, him moaning as well from the sensation.

"I m-may not last baby.  It's been a long time." he shivered as he teased my slit with his hard cock.  I felt myself throb as he slipped just his head in, making me arch my back.

"It's ok baby.  I just want you to feel good." I moaned as he started to sink into me.  The stretch I felt was insane and amazing all at once.  My body started shaking from pleasure as he filled me full, pressing all the way into me until his hips were flush against mine.

"F-Fuck you're so wet and t-tight.  So so tight. MMmnnn, can I start?" he asked, his own voice sounding shaky.

"Oh God, yes please." I whimpered as he started slowly thrusting in and out of me.  We moaned in unison, our moans gradually increasing in volume as he began moving faster with each thrust of his hips.  He leaned over and captured my lips with his, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.  He began kissing on my jaw and down my neck, all while continuing to thrust into me.  I fisted the sheets as he found a particular spot on my neck that he concentrated on licking and rolling his tongue over.  I could begin to feel his fangs just barely scraping the skin, making my body go on edge, my pussy tightening around his thick cock.

"Bite me, Tae."I moaned, gripping his hair.  He tentitively started to brush his fangs over my skin, making me moan louder, spurring his movements.  Finally he sunk his fangs into me again, making me cry out for a split second before almost screaming in ecstasy as more venom began flowing through my veins.  He sucked for a second before licking it closed, gasping as he pulled away, his thrusts starting to be come slightly more shallow.

"Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum" he whimpered, his forehead wrinkled as he closed his eyes his mouth dropped open in a look of pure bliss.  I couldn't even respond with words as my pussy began tightening and throbbing around him, my orgasm building quicker than one ever had before.  I nodded as he bent back down and rested his forehead against mine as he thrusted faster a few times before I felt that coil snap, making me come undone around him.  He moaned as loudly as I did as I felt his thrusting slow to something deeper and more sensual as I felt him cum inside me over and over again, both of our bodies shaking.  He continued to thrust for another moment or two until he stilled, both of us panting, our bodies resting against one another.  He collapsed onto his side next to me and kissed me softly over and over again, whimpering into the kiss as I felt his slightly softening cock twitch against my leg.

"I love you, Y/N." he mumbled against my lips, making me smile into the kiss.

" I love you too Tae." I replied, as he kissed me deeper, slipping his tongue back into my mouth.  That euphoric feeling lasted for hours, causing a repeat session before we both ulitmately passed out in each other's arms, safe and happy.

________________________  
________________________

**A/N: Posted early cause I'm sleeping in tomorrow lol**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

She said she loved me.  I heard it, I wasn't crazy.  I know we were both drugged to high heaven on each other, but she said it back.  I breathed out a sigh of contentment as I laid there with her sleeping almost on my chest while I stroked her hair softly.  She was mine, and I would do anything I could to keep her there.  I heard movement downstairs, tearing my attention away from her and to the voices I could hear.  It was hard to make out at this distance but I could swear one was Namjoon.  I slipped out of bed silently and threw on some pajama pants and a t-shirt before sneaking out into the hall, leaving my angel sleeping on my bed.  It was definitely Namjoon and Jin's voices that became clear to me as I made my way down the stairs.  I felt relief flood me when I saw not only the two of them, but Jimin and Jungkook also waiting in the entryway.

"Oh, thank God you are all back safe.  I was beginning to worry." I said, wrapping each of them up in a hug. 

"You worried?  We were worried to death about you!  I already sent Yoongi and  Hoseok off for an appointment at the hospital.  I have you set up for one too, but from the looks of things, you aren't suffering nearly as bad as I thought you would be." Jin raised his eyebrow, looking at me questioningly.  I felt slightly embarrased as I looked away from his gaze, chewing on the inside of my lip.

"Yeah, um...y/n insisted.  She made me feed a little yesterday." I said quietly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh! Well, I'm glad we weren't here for the aftermath of that!" Jimin teased, elbowing my side.

"Hyung!" I groaned, covering my face with one hand.

"Is that true, Taehyung?" Namjoon asked, his eyes widened a little.

"Yeah, she actually threatened to cut herself and force feed me because I refused so many times.  I was feeling pretty rough yesterday and I think it scared her.  I really just needed a full day of rest, but she didn't know that. I tried to explain it, but she kept insisting and pressing her wrist right up against my lips." I said, shrugging.

"She's a keeper." Jimin winked, smiling big.

"Speaking of, have you approached the subject of mating her?  Or dare I say, turning her?  We all had the discussion Tae, and you deserve to be happy again.  We approve of her so you have our blessing should you so choose to take that route." Namjoon said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I have thought about it, but...I don't know yet.  I love her, there is no doubt in my mind, and I know she is a mate, but I just don't know if I want to condemn her to this life.  What if something happens to her?  What if..." I trailed off, recalling all those painful memories that haunted me for the longest time.  I had buried them a while ago but this brought them back up fresh.

"Well there is no rush." Jin said with a smile, putting me a little more at ease. 

"Jungkook, you've been quiet.  Is everything ok?" I asked, noticing our youngest hadn't opened his mouth since he got back.  He looked up from the floor and nodded, sighing slightly but giving me a small smile.

"Just glad to be home." he replied, quietly.

"Let's go upstairs and take a nice hot shower, baby." Jimin said, taking Jungkook's hand.  As they turned and walked up the stairs together without another word I turned to Jin and Namjoon, giving them a questioning glance.

"He's been through an ordeal.  We didn't want to alarm you when we left but Jungkook was being detained at the police station." Jin said, his face slightly sad.

"What?! Why?!" I whisper yelled so as not to attract attention.

"Most of their trip went off without a hitch.  They did manage to get quite a few donors to sign up for a regular donation routine, and were able to set up some new deals.  However they stopped into town on the way back and someone recognized Jungkook.  Apparently, since Yoongi and Hoseok took Y/N when she was last seen with Jungkook, he was wanted for questioning.  Someone reported him, and the police arrested and detained him.  Jimin called me in a panic and we got there as soon as we could.  Fortunately, they had no real solid evidence, and Yoongi and Hoseok are good at what they do, so they were able to fabricate evidence that put Y/N being seen on a security camera elsewhere a day later." Namjoon explained.

"That still didn't make it any less stressful on him.  He feels horrible about the whole thing.  He knows Y/N is happy here now, but she is classified as a missing person.  I think the reality of everything just hit him kind of hard.  That, and the fact that he is going to have to keep it from her, because he knows it will bother her too." Jin said, his face saddened.

"I'm sure she probably has that figured by now.  I mean, she just stopped showing up for classes and her parents haven't heard from her in a long time now so I'm sure she knows already." I replied, looking up at the stairs instinctively.

"I am really glad to see you happy again, Tae." Namjoon said with a small smile.

"Thank you.  I can't remember the last time I was this happy, to be completely honest." I replied, unable to keep a huge grin off of my face. My ears perked up as I made out the sound of her heartbeat speeding up slightly, making me turn to face the stairs.  Sure enough, moments later she came padding softly down the stairs, still looking half-asleep and simply delicious.

"I'm glad you all are back. I heard Jimin and Jungkook's voices." she said as she came to stand beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the side of her head, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"We are certainly glad to be back.  Yes, Jimin and Jungkook went upstairs to clean up." Jin replied, smiling big at her.

"Oh that's what they call it now?  Because what I heard certainly didn't sound like clean up.  It sounded more like getting dirty instead." she giggled, making Jin look almost embarrassed.

"You would think after being together for the better part of a century, those two would have a little more self control." Namjoon shook his head.

"Taehyung, I know you got a little more of a recent...donation...but you need a full proper feed too so make sure you still keep your appointment at the hospital today." Jin said, looking at me with serious eyes.

"I will be fine, hyung." I replied, squeezing y/n close to me.

"Tae, you need to go.   I want to see you as fit and strong as possible." she added, looking up at me, her eyes betraying something else in them besides mild concern.

"I'm at my prime, trust me, but I will go." I chuckled, leaning in and kissing her softly.  My God she tasted amazing.  I could pick her up and carry her over to the wall and take her right now, but I had to try to show restraint.  One thing I had not explained to her yet, is that once she had woken that side of me....there was no putting him back to sleep again.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

"Jungkookie, please.  Let me relax you, baby.  You are so tense." I said as I stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders as the hot water cascaded over our bodies.  He sighed as he leaned his head back, humming as I continued to work on his neck and shoulders.

"That feels so good, Jiminie.  So so good."he groaned slightly as he dropped his head.  I placed gentle kisses against the skin of his neck and back until I turned him around to face me.

"Everything is fine now, ok?  I don't want you worrying or stressing anymore." I said as I gave him a soft smile.

"I will try." he replied with a small smile of his own.

"I love you, Kookie." I responded, leaning forward and pressing my body into his as I place a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, so much." he breathed as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.  Our kisses quickly went from tender to heated as I pressed him into the wall of the shower, our bodies flush against one another.  He whimpered into the kiss as his firm erection rubbed against mine, making him buck his hips forward.

"Are you eager, baby?" I asked, snaking a hand down and slowly pumping it up and down his length.  He gasped and groaned, tilting his head to lean back against the wall of the shower.

"Yes, please." he whimpered as I concentrated on just rubbing his head around in circles. 

"Aw my poor Kookie needs a release, don't you baby?" I asked, squeezing his extremely hard cock, now throbbing in my hand, and digging my thumb slightly into his slit.

"Please ple-fuck please." he moaned as I smeared the precum around with my thumb and began grazing his neck with my fangs.  I grabbed some lubricant that we kept in the shower and squirted some on my length as well as his, coating them generously.  I laid our lengths together and began thrusting my hips forward, grinding our erections against one another.  I grazed my fangs back and forth over his neck as I continued slowly grinding our hips together, breathing heavily.  His moans were like music to my ears, the feeling of his hard throbbing cock against my own sending waves of pleasure all over my body.  I never stopped the movement of my hips as I sunk my fangs into him, making him moan out in intense pleasure, his body shuddering immediately. 

"Jiminie!" he groaned, his cock oozing precum as I pumped a small amount of venom into him before licking the wound shut. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, Jungkook.  You are gonna make me cum soon baby." I moaned as I thrusted faster, bringing a hand down and helping hold our cocks together.

"Can I bite you and cum? Please hyung?" he whimpered, his body twitching and shaking in pleasure as his abs tensed with pleasure. 

"Ahhhh what a good boy, asking for permission.  Yes, baby.  Do it for me." I groaned.  He wasted no time in lolling his head forward and sinking his fangs into my neck, making me cry and out and shudder, my hips beginning to stutter.  He pumped just enough venom in me to make me cross eyed with bliss as I felt him release, me seconds behind him, coating both of our abdoments with cum.  He released me from the bite and licked the wound closed gently as I let go of our softening cocks and leaned my forehead against his.

"Thank you, I needed that so much." he said, smiling almost sleepily.

"I know, baby.  Now let's wash up and relax, yeah?" I asked, kissing his forehead.  I reached for the bodywash and tenderly washed him off, appreciating the way his muscles moved under the skin as I cleaned him up, finishing up our shower.   I quickly washed myself off and turned the water off, shaking as much water out of my hair as possible.   We both dried off and dressed in sweats, and deciding to relax on the couch by the fireplace to take it easy.  We had been relaxing for a couple of hours when a soft knock at our door drew us out of our little bubble.  I smiled though, knowing who was waiting on the other side.

"Come in!" I called, the door opening slowly afterward.  She meekly stepped inside the door, not really coming any further than a step or two in as she smiled, looking back and forth between Jungkook and I.

"I am so glad you two are back safely." she said, seeming a little nervous for some reason.

"We are too. Did everything go smoothly here?" Jungkook asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah.  That is actually what I wanted to talk to you two about.  Tae is gone for his feed at the hospital so I wondered if you were busy..." she trailed off.

"Not at all, hun.  Here, shut the door and come sit down with us." I said, as as she smiled in relief.  After shutting the door, she quickly joined us on the couch, facing us in anticipation.

"Ok first off, before we get anywhere....what is this about Tae and you...feeding?  Is that the first time you guys did stuff?" Jungkook asked, a knowing smirk on his face.  She flushed bright red and covered her cheeks with her hands as she giggled.

"Yeah, it actually went back before then.  I kind of sucked him off in the garden." she said slowly, her eyes not meeting ours.

"Shut up!!! Oh my God, I know his mind had to have been blown among other things." I laughed, watching her break into the biggest grin.

"You could say that.  I can show you the huge scratch marks he left in the tree by the path." she giggled, biting her lip.

"That is hilarious. Ten bucks says Yoongi and Hoseok saw." Jungkook said, looking at me.

"I would say you are on, but you're probably right." I laughed, as her face looked mortified.

"I made s-sure they weren't around." she said, still trying to cover her face.

"Ah, what's the big deal?  It's not like in the hundreds of years we've all been together they haven't seen Tae's dick before." Jungkook responded, shrugging.

"Because he reciprocated right then and there!" she said, trying not to laugh.

"That is fantastic!" I burst into laughter knowing that if our two kinky hyungs did catch sight of that, there is no doubt in my mind they were doing something about it.

"Yeah and then he wasn't looking so good from not feeding for a long time so I asked him to feed from me and that resulted in us sleeping together for the first time." she said, a tender smile coming across her face as she looked down at her wrist, playing with the skin where he must have bit her.

"I cannot tell you how happy that makes me.  He has liked you forever, y/n, you don't even know." Jungkook grinned, as she blushed.

"We said we loved each other too.  I know it seems soon but when you think about it, we've known each other a couple months now and in spending all our time together, you can't help but fall for the person, and Tae is pretty amazing." she added, biting her lip.

"You say that like it's not a good thing, hun.  There is nothing wrong with loving each other. I mean, Yoongi and Hoseok mated within minutes of meeting!" I added, shrugging not seeing the big deal.  Her face fell slightly as she looked down at her hands, opening her mouth to say something, but hesitating.

"Who is Delissa?" she asked quietly.  Mine and Jungkook's face went stone serious in a drop of a hat, exchanging worried glances.

"Where did you hear that name?" Jungkook asked, his voice thick with concern.

"It doesn't matter.  She was the only other person Taehyung has been with, isn't she?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Look, we can't tell you about her.  If you want to know anything, you have to talk to Taehyung.  It is not mine or Jungkook's story to tell." I said, fear of what would happen if Tae even knew we were talking about this.

"I want to ask, but...his reaction when he heard that name...I'm afraid to." she admitted, her voice wobbling.

"The only thing I will tell you is yes, she was someone from Taehyung's past.  But it is not a happy story, and one he may not be willing to talk about at first.   There have been a lot of dark things to collectively happen to us over the past couple hundred years.  Think about how much sadness or heartache or pain can happen to a person in an average lifespan and multiply it." I explained, my voice soft.  She nodded, keeping her eyes down as I saw her sniffle.

"Hey, don't cry y/n.  It's ok, I promise.  It is something that happened a long time ago, before I even met them all, it is in the past and you have nothing to worry about.  He loves you." Jungkook reassured, grabbing her hand as she wiped a tear away with the other hand. 

"He's right.  Just know that...what Taehyung went through...it isn't something I would wish on anyone." I added, remembering how close we came to actually losing the man that we all held dear.

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

 


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, can you come here a minute?  There is something I want to talk to you about." Taehyung said, drawing my attention away from the window.  It has been several weeks since I had that conversation with Jungkook and Jimin but I decided to let it go for now.   I couldn't bring myself to have Taehyung relive such horrible memories.  I walked over and sat down next to him on the couch, his eyes dragging over me slowly, making me feel naked despite being fully clothed. 

"Baby, I know we talked about it briefly before but...what would you think about, m-mating?  It's not something I need an answer to now, I just wanted know if you have thought about it." he said, rushing to add that last part.

"I mean, I have thought about it, quite a lot actually.  I still just have some questions that have been left unanswered and honestly I really want to.  You did say I can mate with you but still be human, right?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, of course.  I will have to bite you, inject the right amount of venom, and then not heal the wound so it scars.  It will bond us together." he said, running his thumb over my neck.

"H-How would that work on y-your end?" I asked, feeling chills raise up all over my body.

"It will be an inner bond, but unless you become a vampire at some point, there will be no marking of course.  If you were to turn later, you would bite me and do the same.  Sometimes when a vampire mates with a human and they turn later, they choose to strengthen the bond by remarking, but that is more about preference. It is a lot for you to consider though.  I mean, as you know, I can't ever give you children." he said, all while still tracing his fingers up and down my neck.

"I don't care about that. To be completely honest,  I never really pictured myself having children.  I want to be yours so much but...what if you get tired of me Taehyung?" I asked, biting my lip.

"That isn't possible.  If you were a vampire, you would understand, but I could never ever tire of you.  As it is, right now, it is taking every ounce of strength I possess not to rip your clothes off and have you ride me right here on this couch." he said, his eyes becoming darker.  I swallowed as I felt the heat go straight to my core, my mouth watering at the thought.  Since we had sex that first time, he had been insatiable.  In truth I had too.

"Then do it." I challenged, smirking at him.  I literally didn't have time to breathe as he swarmed me, leaning me back into the couch and consuming my lips with his.  He nipped and sucked at my bottom lip as his hands explored every inch of my being.  I felt myself aching with want for him as his hands carressed my thighs, moving his kisses down to my neck, occasionally feeling the tip of his fangs scraping my skin. 

"Fuck, baby you have no idea how you excite me.  I crave you, all the time." he mumbled against my skin as he grinded his still clothed bulge into my core, making me whimper.

"I need you, Tae." I whined as he continued to nip and suck at the skin of my neck and down my collar bones.

"You are so amazing and beautiful.  Kind and sweet.  Responsive and sensitive." he said in his deep breathy voice between each kiss.  I panted as he leaned back to his sitting position, pulling his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles.  His hard cock slapped against his abomen, leaving a smear of precum as he eyed me hungrily, panting, motioning for me to come closer.  As I moved to straddle him, he quite literally ripped my pj pants and panties clear off of my body, an animal like hunger taking over him.  I put both hands on his shoulders as he positioned himself at my entrance and slammed into me in one fluid motion, making me scream out in a tiny bit of pain but oh so much pleasure. 

"G-God, babe you're so b-big!" I groaned as I raised up and lowered back down on him, our hips slamming back together.  He grunted with each motion as our skin slapped together deliciously, the wet sounds filling the air along with our moans. 

"How could you think mnngggg I could ev-ver FUCK get tired of this?" he moaned as he stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you Taehyung, so much!" I whimpered, feeling genuine tears well up in my eyes at the overwhelming feeling that was coming over me.

"I love you too, baby." he grunted as I clenched around him.

"Mate me...make me yours!" I moaned as I gasped, feeling my orgasm building.  He groaned as he gripped my hips and dug his heels into the floor.  He pistioned his hips up and slammed into me so fast and hard over and over again, making me shake and whimper from the sheer force and impact of his thrusts.

"Oh fuck, are you s-sure baby?  There is n-no g-going back." he breathed, as I felt him throbbing inside me.  I stared deep into his eyes as I felt my heart pounding and fluttering, knowing that deep down that there was no one else in this world I would rather be with than this man.

"Yes!  Mate me! Do it!"I moaned, angling my neck to the side. 

"Mmm GOD I'm gonna cum first. I can't hold back!" he groaned as I felt him begin slowing his thrusts.  He moaned loudly and mumbled incoherant words as he came, shooting white hot ropes inside me, breathing heavily.  I was just about to reach my peak when he  leaned forward and with a few more slow thrusts, sunk his fangs in, pumping me full of venom.  I shook so hard as I felt myself reaching that high place I thought I would never come down from.   As he released his fangs, he stilled in me, his face looking serious for a second.  Blood began flowing from the two puncture wounds on my neck in small rivulets down my neck and onto my chest. 

"Shit, it's not gonna stop unless I apply pressure or something.  Damn it!" he said as he reached for the tattered pants and held them against my wound, making me wince slightly.  Although I still felt that blissful venom coursing through my veins, the throbbing pain noticeable now that he was applying pressure. 

"Stay in me." I groaned a the feeling of his softening cock inside me.  I felt such a strong pull to him at that moment I didn't want him to pull out.

"Tae, what happened? I smell blood!" Jimin shouted, rushing into the room.  Jungkook came in after, his eyes widening as his body stiffened, the smell of blood overwhelming his senses.

"Oh shit! Um, you guys just uh...we'll leave." Jungkook said, looking flustered at our current state.

"Can you get Jin hyung?  I mated her and she won't stop bleeding." Taehyung said, his voice sounding worried.

"I'm ok, babe." I said sleepily, bringing my hand up and cupping his cheek.  Even that motion seemed like an effort.

"Jin hyung is at the hospital. I will text him.  I'm sorry hyungs, I-I can't be in here." Jungkook said, getting his phone out of his pocket and walking out of the room in a hurry.

"I know you guys have seen me naked before so I don't care but can you get me a blanket to cover her with?" He asked, motioning over to the bed.  Jimin rushed over and grabbed the blanket off of the bed as Taehyung lowered me back onto the floor slowly.  He started to move as I grabbed his arm, whimpering.

"Don't go." I whined, moving my legs to try to wrap them around his.  He huffed and grunted, before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby, but you have to let me pull out now, ok?  I will make love to you again later, really really good, but I'm worried about your safety first." he said in a soft tone.  I felt my lip quiver as I nodded, feeling him slip out of me quickly. 

"Here I will hold compression.  You cover her and put some pants on before Jin hyung gets here." Jimin said, putting his hand where Taehyung's was on my neck.  Tae jumped to his feet and rushed to slide some bottoms on.

"Lemme run and grab her some bottoms." he said before rushing out of the room.

"JIN HYUNG IS COMING!" Jungkook shouted from somewhere in the distance.  Jimin looked down at me fondly with a soft smile on his face.

"Welcome to the family, sister." he bent down, kissing my forehead.  I gave him a big grin as Tae came rushing back into the room with some panties and bottoms.

"What is she grinning about so goofy?" he asked, starting to slide my bottoms on.

"I think she's just happy." Jimin smiled, softing my hair.  The edges of my vision were going a little darker than the rest and it began to scare me a little bit.  I whimpered and felt weak as I attempted to move my arm to stretch out for Tae.

"She's very pale.  Fuck, I'm about to seal the wound and forget it.  I can mate her later." he said as he moved up beside me and cupped my cheek in his hand. 

"No!!! Don't do it!  I wanna be your mate!" I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes. 

"Baby, it's ok.  I can still mate you later when Jin hyung is here supervising and it is safer.  You are losing a lot of blood." he said, as I heard his voice getting further away. 

"I think we're losing her." Jimin said, his voice almost echoing as I felt everything fall away and darkness take over.

__________________________________  
__________________________________

 


	24. Chapter 24

"How could you have been so stupid, Taehyung?!  I thought you were smarter than this.  But no, you let your mind be clouded by lust and pheremones." I heard Jin's voice scolding, bringing me out of my unconcious state. 

"It wasn't like that, alright?  I didn't know!  How could I have known?  I thought I injected enough venom!  I didn't want to inject too much and turn her against her will!" I heard Tae's voice argue.

"You should have waited until I was here to supervise and not done it in the middle of some orgasm induced high. You had no idea what you were doing, and you could have killed her.  Delissa was already a vampire when you mated before, this is an entirely different situation." Jin replied.  Wait, what?  Tae was mated?  I tried to move but my body must not have been awake enough yet.

"That's not fair, hyung.  I wouldn't have let her die!  I was about to heal the wounds when Yoongi got back and told me to inject more venom." Taehyung responded quietly.  I managed to choke out a whimper, the room getting deathly silent for a brief second before I felt Tae beside me.   In a moment my eye was opened to have a flashlight shined in it, making me flinch. It was as if that was the shock my system needed, making me open my eyes and move my head, searching for Taehyung.  He grabbed my hand and kissed it as he scooted up on the bed beside me.

"Welcome back, y/n.  How are you feeling?  Any numbness or tingling in your arm?" Jin asked, squeezing my other hand.

"N-no, I don't think so.  What happened?" I asked, looking back and forth between he and Taehyung.

"You passed out, baby.  You lost too much blood too quickly.  It...it was all my fault.  I'm so sorry." he said, his voice sad and thick.

"Don't be upset, I'm not angry with you." I smiled, squeezing his hand.

"You should be.  That was a dangerous stunt you two pulled. You were lucky that Yoongi came home when he did." Jin said, raising an eyebrow at Taehyung.

"Did you have to heal me?" I asked, going to reach for the bite on my neck.  Taehyung grabbed my wrist to stop me, shaking his head.

"No, we didn't.  You are still my mate, baby." he said, kissing my forehead.  I smiled and felt more at ease, leaning more into him as he cradled me close.

"I have your bite bandaged for now so it will keep anything from getting in it until the wound completely closes.  The venom does speed the process so, it shouldn't take more than a day or two, depending on how much you were given." Jin said, giving Tae one more glare.

"Please don't be mad at him.  I asked him to do it, so if you should be mad at anyone, it should be me." I said, chewing on my lip.

"Nonsense.  You asked him yes, but you didn't know any better.  He has lived long enough to know better.  But anyway, I have scolded enough for one day.  If you have any strange symptoms in your arm, like the numbness or tingling, let me know, alright?" Jin asked, looking at me with almost tired eyes. 

"I will, thank you Jin." I asked, as he gave me a small nod before leaving the room.    Taehyung immediately cupped my face in his hands, drawing me in for a deep kiss his body close and tight to mine.

"You scared me to death.  I was about to heal you, y/n.  You don't understand, I can't lose you." he said, his breathing deep.

"I don't want to lose you either.  I'm sorry I was so selfish.  I should have waited, I didn't realize how dangerous it was." I said, leaning my forehead against his.

It's ok baby, it's not your fault, it's mine.   Jin was right, I should have wated until he was here.  I'm sorry I was irresponsible." he said, my body trembling.

"Don't worry, it's ok.  Let's just move past it now.  We are mated now, right?   Like it is official?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Yes, it is official. We are mated for life." he smiled, running the back of his finger over my cheek.

"I love you so much, Taehyung." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too.  I cannot tell you how happy you make me." he smiled, his fingers sliding up into my hair as he held my head close to him.

"You know, you make me happy too.  I thought....I thought being stuck here for the rest of my life was going to be horrible.  As much as I miss my f-family, " I stopped, swallowing the lump that formed there, "I would rather be here with you than anywhere else." I said, my voice almost a whisper at the end.  He let out a harsh sigh and held me even tighter, kissing my head over and over again before resting his head against mine.

"Oh, God I don't deserve you.  You are far too good for me.  I am so sorry I took you away from your family.  You should be with them and get to live your life." he said, his voice getting huskier as he spoke.  I lifted my head to look at him, seeing tears form in his eyes.  I couldn't help but let out a little sob,  as he pulled my face to his, kissing me softly.

"I want to be with you, Tae.  I wouldn't have asked you to mate me otherwise.  I do miss my family a lot but I want you." I said, fluttering my eyes shut as I heard him let out a deep sigh. 

"Look, this isn't normal protocol, but I'll see what I can get Namjoon to allow.  At most, it will probably only be a phone call, but I will still try." he said as he blinked fast, a tear falling down the side of his face.

"Please don't be upset on account of me.  I love you and I am happy with you, I promise." I said, wiping the tear away.  He groaned and wiped down his face before letting out a light laugh, smiling down at me.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have cried?  Oh, what you do to me, baby." he smiled, leaning down and kissing me softly.  I leaned into the kiss more, sucking in a large breath through my nose.  Before it could get more heated, we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tae huffed, catching his breath as I laid there with my eyes still closed, relishing his touch.

"Just wanted to check on you guys.  Yoongi said it looked bad so I uh...just...just thought I'd.."Hoseok said, his eyes looking anywhere but at me.

"Thank you Hosoek.  That was very sweet of you to check." I smiled, making him look down and get a sheepish grin.

"So you two are official now, huh?" he asked, looking between Taehyung and I.

"We are.  I still don't see how she agreed to be mine, but yes, we are mated." Tae replied, a happy smile on his face.

"Gosh, are you two going to be as bad as Jimin and Jungkook when they first got together?  Jeez, I think it took a good five years for them to quit embarrassing the shit out of us." Hosoek chuckled, looking at us together.

"I will have a little more discretion than fucking her on every surface in the house." Tae laughed, making me blush furiously.

"I don't know about that.  I think you two are secret exhibitionists.  Or I don't know, maybe you just like the cold." Hoseok shrugged.  My  mouth dropped open as I pointed to him.

"You saw us?!" I asked, before wanting to hide under the covers.

"You guys weren't exactly subtle, sweetheart!  I mean, Tae left behind some pretty good evidence too.  She must be good." he winked, making Tae chuckle slightly as he looked down at me.

"She is, in every possible way." he responded, his eyes searching my face.

"Don't worry, we didn't really watch.  But next time, make sure you are a little more concealed if you don't want people watching." Hosoek teased.  Before I could respond, Yoongi came in behind Hoseok, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you are alright." he said, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, Yoongi.  I'm good, thanks to you I hear." I smiled back.

"It was nothing really.  But Tae, I came to tell you that Namjoon needs to see us all downstairs for a meeting.  Sounds like we might have visitors." He said, his tone dark.  Taehyung's face lost all humor as he got up off of the bed and immediately followed Yoongi and Hoseok out of the room.  I wondered who these visitors werr and why everyone suddenly became so serious. 

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	25. Chapter 25

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

*****Warning: Triggering Subjects*****

"Ok, why is everyone looking so serious?  And what's with the sudden meeting?  Don't tell me this is about y/n..." I said, leaning back in my chair. 

"No, it's not.  Although that could have had disasterous outcomes, it is over and done with.  She is Taehyung's mate and that is that." Jin said as he looked over at Namjoon.

"This is something a little more serious.  We are to have visitors soon.  They are passing through and wanted to see us before they leave. We haven't seen them in about two hundred years." Namjoon said.  He didn't anything else before Jimin stood up and slung his chair against the back wall.

"Absolutely fucking not." he growled, his eyes flared red.  I sat there in shock for a moment, looking up at my mate, who was normally so calm and sweet.

"Jimin, I know none of us are fond of them, but it could cause more trouble if we refuse to see them.  They are coming here either way." Namjoon said, letting out a sigh.

"Not fond of them?  They are vile, and are NOT welcome here as far as I'm concerned.  We parted ways for a reason, hyung.  You all may be here to welcome them, but I won't be." he said in a vicious tone before turning and marching out of the room.  I stood and turned to walk after him.

"Look , I don't know who these people are but I have to side with my mate on this one.  Excuse me." I said before walking out.  I rushed up the stairs and into our room to see Jimin standing there with his hands on his hips, breathing heavily.

"Jiminie..."I said softly as he whipped around and looked at me, his face set in a hard stare.

"Jungkook, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to storm out like that, but I can't do it.  I can't." he said, wiping angry tears away.  My eyes flew open in shock as I walked over to him and wrapped him up in a hug, holding him to me.

"What is it?  What's wrong?  You know you can tell me anything." I said, squeezing him tightly.

"I-I don't know if I can, Kookie.  I promised myself I would never tell a soul.  Only one other person knows and they swore me absolute silence on the matter." he said, his body shaking slightly.  I pulled away from him, slightly upset myself.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little hurt.  That there is something from your past that you feel you can't tell me." I said, standing there and watching him wipe his eyes one more time before letting out a huff of air.

"It's not that, baby.  It...ugh ok.  Please come sit down and I-I'll tell you everything.  But you have GOT to promise me you won't tell a soul.  I can't dare look anyone else in the face if they know." he said, sitting on the couch as he ran his hand back through his hair.

"Of course.  You know I would never betray your trust." I said, taking one of his hands in mine.  He gave me a small smile as he closed his other hand over mine and looked down at them.

"Did you know that there used to be more of us in this family?" he asked, pausing to look up at me.  My eyes widened in shock, as I slowly shook my head.

"No, no one ever has said anything about anyone else." I said, as he nodded.

"There is a reason for that.  We don't speak of them, and they were made to renounce the Kim name.  It's a very long story but, shortly after Hoseok had turned, we settled in an area not too far from there.  We met four guys in the community that helped out others, and they stood up to a lot of the injustices that happened.  One day, they were attacked and injured because of the good they did.  Namjoon took some convincing but Jin told him that they would die without turning.  So he turned them all.  They joined us, but they were not like us.  Not at all.  They took out vengance against those that attacked them, killing them viciously.  But it didn't stop there.  They became drunk with bloodlust.  They didn't like how we chose to feed, and they took advantage of many humans, draining most dry afterwards.  They hid it for a while until one day..." he trailed off, swallowing hard as I felt his hand tremble.

"Jiminie, I'm sorry.  If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to tell me." I said, squeezing his hand.

"No, no I do.  It's time you know, especially so you know what kind of creatures you will be dealing with.  One day I came across two of them taking advantage of a victim.  I told them they needed to stop immediately, and that they knew better.  They knew our rules. They weren't overdue for a feed like Hoseok and Yoongi were that day...they chose to do this.  They liked it.  One of them...his name was Kim Jongin...he stopped and told me that I was lucky that I was the one that found them.  I didn't understand what he meant, but I saw the other one drain the last bit of life out of their victim before they both rushed me.  I tried to fight them, but I'm only one person and there were two of them and they were freshly fed.  The one h-held me down while Jongin...he...took advantage of me." Jimin squeaked out at the end.  I balled my hands into fists as I closed my eyes, letting out a hard breath.  I quickly grabbed him and pulled him on top of me. He worked with me and straddled me, wrapping his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his back, squeezing him tightly to me. 

"Babe, I am so so sorry.  I am sorry that happened, and I am sorry I pushed you and made you tell me." I said, squeezing him almost as hard as I could, feeling him breathing heavily.

"I-I have always felt guilty hiding that from you but I didn't want anyone to know.  It made me feel so weak.  I was lucky that Yoongi walked in on me when he did. " Jimin said, still holding tightly.

"Yoongi is the one who knows?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Y-Yes.  He beat the shit out them and as soon as I could get my pants back up, I helped him. I was in a rage, and to be honest, I probably could have killed them.  Yoongi and I dragged them to Namjoon and forced them to confess to killing many innocent people weekly.  Yoongi said he and Hoseok had been suspicious for a while, but now that it was confirmed, it had to be addressed.  Namjoon hyung demanded they renounce the Kim name and they were to leave our family.  We haven't seen them since.   Apparently Yoongi and Hoseok have kept tabs on them from afar, but I hoped to never see them again." he said, leaning back and sniffling.

"I wish I could take this away, Jimin.  Do you want me to see if we can leave, at least for a little while? Just until they leave?" I asked, cupping his cheeks in my hand.  He looked at me with such a softness to his face, his eyes kind when they snapped open wide, shaking his head no.

"We have to be here. We have to protect her." he said, swallowing hard.

"Oh God.  You really think they would try something with y/n with all of us around?" I asked, concerned.

"I was Jin's younger brother surrounded by family, and that didn't stop them.  I wasn't human either.  They will hear her heartbeat as soon as they walk in the door.  They will smell her if she gets within a hundred feet of them.  I don't just worry about them trying to take advantage of her...I worry about her very life." he said, his voice heavy.  I felt a shiver go up my back at the thought and nodded.

"We will talk with everyone about security before they come.  And Jimin...this goes without saying...I don't want you leaving my side while they are here.  I know you were unmated when they were around but you are mine now, and if they so much as blink in your direction, I will tear them limb from limb." I said, gripping his hips tightly.  He nodded and leaned forward, kissing me softly.  I know he was strong, but I still felt the need to protect him after learning everything.  And with everything he said, Taehyung was going to have his work cut out for him even more than I did.

________________________________  
________________________________

 


	26. Chapter 26

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the marks on my neck that were already beginning to heal and it had only been hours.  I still decided to replace the bandage after my shower to keep it from getting anything in it.  I stood there wrapped in a towel, applying the bandage when I heard the bedroom door shut. 

"Baby, I need to talk to you a minute." Taehyung said as he came into the open doorway of the bathroom. 

"What about?" I asked as I looked at him in the reflection of the mirror, adjusting the edges of the bandage before applying it.  I saw his eyes darken as he grinned at me walking forward and wrapping his arms around me.  He started kissing up my neck, pulling my body flush against his as he breathed in deeply.

"You are so distracting and intoxicating." he grumbled against my skin, making chills raise on my body.  I felt him already getting aroused against me, making me smile slightly despite the way my body tingled with want.

"So don't let me distract you, and focus on here and now." I breathed as he started sucking and licking on my neck.  He slowly started to slide his hands up to the edge of my towel as he tugged at it and let it fall away to the floor, leaving me completely exposed to him.

"Simply beautiful." he breathed grinding his erection into me as he stared intensely at me in the mirror.  I flushed and looked down away from his gaze, biting my lip.

"I am nothing special." I said, feeling butterflies flop around in my stomach.   He had never stared at me completely naked for so long before, and it was making me self conscious.  He quickly reached a hand up under my chin and gripped it firmly yet with a gentle touch, angling my face straight ahead.

"Look at me.  I don't ever want to hear you say that again.  You are special, because you are mine.  You are incredible, and I have not found one thing that I do not absolutely adore.  Do you think I would have promised myself to you forever if I didn't?  You are amazing, and you are mine.  I love every ounce of you, every inch of you, and every part of your being.  I don't want to hear you insulting yourself.  I love you completely. And you. are. mine." he growled at the end as he angled my head upward and to the side. He stretched his head over my shoulder and kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth as his perfect lips danced over mine.  He slid his hands up and down my sides until he brought them around, cupping my breasts.  I sucked in a quick breath through my nose as his thumbs ghosted over my nipples, hardening them immediately.  I groaned and arched my back slightly, shifting my hips against him. 

"Tae, I want you." I huffed, as he slid his hands to my hips.

"You'll have me baby.  Right here, right now." he said in a breathy voice.  Within the next second, I was bent over the countertop, hands spread out  underneath me as he looked at me in the mirror.  He slid his sweatpants down, his erection springing free and hitting the back of me, making me shiver.  He guided my hips to the right height, and then moments later, he was easing into me, making me groan and shake with pleasure. 

"Ughnnnn right there baby!" I groaned as he filled me full, immediately hitting all the right spots at this angle.  He smirked at me in the mirror as he gripped my hips and began moving, thrusting in slowly and sensually, rolling his hips as he breathed heavily.

"You are my everything.  God, you are so amazing." he groaned as he slid one hand up my back, flat between my shoulderblades.  He started to thrust a little harder as I couldn't hold back moaning, clenching around him. 

"Taehyung, I c-can't...Oh GOD!" I groaned, feeling my orgasm building already. He smiled at me through the mirror as he slid his hand up to my shoulder and pulled me upward flush against him as he continued to thrust at this pace.  He then slid his hand around and began to circle my clit, making my body tremble as I tried to close my legs in pleasure.

"Cum for me baby." he growled as I fell apart around him.  He continued to thrust through my high.  As I began to came down from it, he leaned me back forward, beginning to thrust harder and faster, feeling bigger as he throbbed inside me.

"Ugh, so g-good!" I moaned, trying to catch my breath as he started to hit my g-spot, snapping his hips with great force. 

"Mmmmmnnn so tight.  Ugh I just wanted to pound into you so bad." he groaned.

"Do it, fuck me hard!" I moaned, as he let out harsh breaths and moans.   He gripped my hips tight as he began thrusting into me with a force that shook every muscle in my body.  I couldn't say anything but whimpers and moans at this point.

"I f-fuck...I'm gonna cum soon baby." he groaned as he kept up that pace, throbbing inside me.  I nodded as I felt myself spasming around him, clenching him tightly.  If that wasn't enough to tip me over the edge, looking up into the mirror and seeing the blissed out look on his face as he was building up to his high sent me over the edge.  I came apart again, making his hips stutter as he moaned out loudly, spilling inside me.  He stilled his hips and stood there, breathing heavily for a moment before pulling out slowly.  I whimpered in oversensitivity as I felt his cum immediately begin flowing out from inside me.  He walked over and grabbed the wet wash rag from my shower and wiped us both clean before we both dressed and went to relax together on the bed.

"That was a nice afternoon treat." I giggled, kissing his neck lightly before snuggling into him.

"God, be careful.  I'm telling you, you affect me in ways you can't imagine. I could make love to you all day every day and it still wouldn't be enough." he almost whispered against my head, making me flush at the idea.

"That doesn't sound so bad.  But I do suppose we have to do other things as well." I replied, smiling against him.

"I suppose so.  Which makes me remember what I came up here to talk to you about in the first place.  There are a couple of things.  The first is, we are going to have some visitors soon, and they are less then reputable...in fact they are dangerous.  I am saying this in all seriousness; you are not allowed to be alone for one second while they are here.  They do not value human life like we do and putting it bluntly, I wouldn't put it past any of them to drain you in seconds.  I am not saying that to frighten you, you are completely safe with me baby.  I will protect you with my life.  I am just stressing to you the importance of staying with me every moment." he said, lifting my chin to look at him.  I nodded and swallowed, searching his eyes.

"Believe it or not, I'm not afraid.  I trust you." I said, leaning up and pecking him softly.

"Good.  The other thing is, I spoke with Namjoon about what we talked about earlier.  It took some persuasion, but he has agreed to let you call and say goodbye to your parents.  I know that isn't enough, and I know that isn't what you want.  I'm sorry..." he said, such sadness in his eyes.  I put my fingertips over his lips as I looked up at him, smiling softly despite the heaviness in my heart.  I kissed him softly and cuddled into him, relishing the feeling of being in the arms of this wonderful being I was lucky enough to call my own.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright, now with Yoongi and Hoseok's program, it's going to ping around your location so it will make it impossible to track. However, the longer you are on the phone, the slower it gets so unfortunately, the call can't be terribly long. Have you decided what you are going to tell your parents?" Tae asked as he handed me the phone, making me swallow hard.

"Yeah, I think so. They are a little strict, so I know this won't end on good terms, but at least I will get to say goodbye." I said, trying to calm my nerves. He took my face in his hands and searched my eyes with his, running his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Hey, take a moment and breathe, ok? Your heart is going crazy." he said, leaning his face forward ever so slightly and kissing my lips softly. He slid his hand down my neck and ran his fingers over my now closed mate mark, smiling into the kiss slightly. He let me go and squeezed my empty hand as I let out a slow breath and nodded.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." I said, holding the phone with slightly shaky hands as I dialed my parents number. I felt all the sick churnings in my stomach as the phone rang several times, wondering if they would even pick up for a number they didn't know.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom? I-It's me..." I said, as I heard a gasp from the other end as she screamed for my father.

" _Sweetheart, where have you been? Do you know how worried sick we have been? When we didn't hear from you, we assumed the worst! School said you had stopped showing up for classes, and then your roommate reported you missing."_

"I know, I am sorry. Things got complicated, and quite frankly I panicked. I ran, and left everything behind. I felt like I was drowning in that life, Mom. I wasn't even going to school for what I wanted, and I felt trapped under the pressure to excel. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm so sorrry I worried you both, but I am ok, I promise." I said, swallowing hard, trying not to get choked up at the sobs I could hear coming over the other end.

_"That is your excuse for taking off and scaring the daylights out of everyone? We thought you were dead, y/n! How could you do that? All because you wanted to run away from your responsibilities?"_

"Dad no, it's so much more than that. You see, while I left, I kind of met someone. He turns out to be the most amazing individual I have ever met in my life. I knew you wouldn't approve of me flitting off and falling in love with someone who didn't match your ideal list. You've had me matched up with Parker for years, without even bothering to ask me if that was what I wanted. I'm calling today to tell you that I am safe, happy, in love, and recently eloped with the man I love." I said quickly, watching Taehyung's mouth drop open in surprise.

_"WHAT?! Y/N how could you be so foolish! You are young, you have your whole life ahead of you! You are throwing everything away for someone you barely know?!"_

"No, I'm not. I am happy, and I am loved, and I am safe. Can't you just be satisfied and happy for me that I am in that condition and not in the one you previously thought I was in?" I asked, biting my lip.

" _Your father and I are relieved you are alright, but...I don't know how we can support this decision, y/n."_

"I'm not asking you to support it. I am calling to tell you not to worry about me anymore. Look, I can't stay on the phone long, I've actually got to get going but I just wanted to say I love you both very much and thank you for everything you did in raising me. I love you...always." I said as I hung up the phone, tears brimming in my eyes. Taehyung wrapped my up in a big hug, as I muffled cries into his shirt, feeling relieved and pained all at once. It was closure, but at the same time, it hurt me so much that I knew they wouldn't support me in what I wanted to do. They never had.

"You are an amazing woman, and I love you." he said as he kissed me gently, before hugging me back.

"I love you too, Taehyung. You are everything." I said, closing my eyes, and breathing him in. I let out a deep sigh as he unwrapped his arms and held my hand tight in his. A knock came from the door, causing our attention to shift from each other, and over to Hosoek standing in the doorway.

"Namjoon wanted me to come warn you...Yoongi spotted our visitors a few miles out." Hoseok said, his voice, stern. Taehyung gave me one more quick kiss before letting out a huff of air and holding my hand tightly. We followed Hoseok out of the door and downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"This goes without saying, but from this moment forward, you do not leave my side no matter what." Tae said as he held me close to him.

"Yes, and if he is needed for anything, you will be entrusted to be in the protection of one of us. You will go nowhere alone." Namjoon said, eyeing me seriously. I nodded in understanding as I felt Taehyung's grip on me tighten.

"Let's just get this shit over with." Yoongi grumbled, crossing his arms. As soon as he finished speaking, there was a loud knocking on the door, making me jump. Tae rubbed my arms as Hoseok opened the door. As the door swung open, my heart started hammering hard. Four intimidating albeit good looking vampires marched through the door, smirks on all of their faces. They all headed straight towards Namjoon but they all stared directly at me with their piercing gaze. I could feel Taehyung tense behind me, pulling me tighter to him as he let out a slow breath.

"Kim Namjoon, longtime no see. Over a century and a half, no?" one of them said, walking forward a little more, extending his hand.

"Hello, Junmyeon." Namjoon said curtly, shaking his hand.

"It's Suho now. Or did you forget that you made us all renounce the Kim name? We go by singular names now. Xiumin, Chen and Kai." he introduced the rest of them, the last one staring straight in my direction , licking the corner of his lips.

"It seems as though you all have changed quite a bit as well. I didn't realize you condoned having living donors now." Kai said, cocking his head slightly as he looked me up and down.

"She is not a donor, Kai, she is my mate." Tae said, his tone dripping with possesion.

"You mated...with a human?" Chen asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Yes, he did with the approval of us all." Jin replied, trying to draw their attention off of me.

"It's the perfect setup really. You get a mate, a snack, and a sex doll all in one. And then when they grow old and die, you can get a new one." Kai grinned, his eyes scanning me.

"Watch...your....mouth." Jungkook growled, stepping forward once.

"I don't believe we have been introduced. And you are?" Xiumin asked, looking Jungkook over.

"He's my mate. This is Jungkook." Jimin said, gripping onto Jungkook's arm to pull him back to his side.

"Pretty one , you picked. And strong too. Good idea." Suho smirked, making Jungkook let out and actual growl.

"Just let it go." Jimin barely audibly said, holding on to Jungkook.

"What do you want, Suho? Did you come all this way to stir up trouble, or what?" Namjoon asked, his tone less than kind now.

"Not at all. I'm sorry, bad blood and all. We should be more well behaved. You did agree to meet us, and for that we are greatful. We are passing through on our travels, and figured when would be the next time we would get to see our family again?" Suho grinned, putting on a completely different personality and false facade.

"Cut the shit. You know you are no longer family here. What do you want?" Yoongi asked, his tone severe.

"Ah yes. Well I see you have done very well for yourself here." Suho said, looking around the room.

"It's amazing what you can accomplish when you don't go about it in barbaric ways." Namjoon replied, deadpan.

"You should see what we have accomplished sometime." Xiumin grinned, flashing his fangs slightly, making me want to cringe.

"Not barbaric you say? Tell me girl, how did you manage to become dear Taehyung's mate?" Chen asked, looking over at us.

"We met in college." I stated simply, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"I see. Did you know he was a vampire when you met?" he responded, raising one eyebrow.

"No, however that didn't matter to me. None of the men in this household are the monsters that the legends and folklore make vampires out to be. Can the same be said about you?" I asked, feeling defensive of my newfound family.

"Watch yourself, darling. All it would take is one second for their guard to be down, and you would cease to exist." Suho said, his tone taking on a toxic sweetness.

"You better keep her close, Taehyung." Kai warned, as he walked up to us, standing only inches away from me. He was insanely muscular, and I have no doubt he would put up quite a fight if it came down to it.

"Don't worry, we won't intrude on your hospitality long, only one night as promised. But right now I need a word with that one." Kai said, pointing to Jimin.

"Why do you need a word with my brother?" Jin asked, looking at them with a confused expression.

"He knows, don't you sweet boy?" Suho asked, his eyes locked onto Jimin's. Jimin looked a mixed between frightened and irate.

"On our last encounter, something of mine was taken from me. And I want it back." Kai said, looking at Jimin as well, walking toward him.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." he stuttered, as Jungkook stepped in front of him.

"Oh, I think you do. My mother's golden locket? The one I ALWAYS kept on my person? Somehow after that beatdown that Suho and I received from you and that thug, my locket went missing. Funny how that is...you are teaching us a lesson in ethics, yet you steal from me." Kai said, still inching forward.

"I don't have your fucking locket! Are you sure you didn't drop it when you were draining that poor woman dry?" Jimin spat.

"Oh no, dear boy, or do you not remember? Should I refresh your memory in front of all of your guests?" Kai said in a deep voice.

"Enough of this. Kai, shut your fucking mouth before I rip your goddamn jaw clean off and make sure you are never able to shut it again." Yoongi growled, stepping forward.

"Stepping in to save the day again, are we?" Kai asked, turning his attention to Yoongi.

"Kai, Yoongi doesn't threaten lightly. I suggest shutting the fuck up while you still have the chance." Hoseok said with a sneer on his face.

"I have your fucking locket. I found it when disposing of the body you so carelessly left behind. Don't ask me why I kept the damn thing. Probably because I felt pity for the woman who used to own this, for having to be related to a pathetic , sleazy twat like you. She would be ashamed if she could see what you've become." Yoongi replied, his face passive. Kai went to launch at Yoongi, having to be restrained by Xiumin as Yoongi just chuckled.

"Enough of this! Yoongi will return the locket, you ALL will keep your distance from our human family member, and you will be allowed to rest until dawn. Then you will make your way from here and not return." Namjoon barked, turning everyone's attention. The room seemed to settle for a moment as I felt Tae tighten his grip. I knew one thing for sure, no one would be resting easy tonight.

__________________________  
__________________________

**(A/N: I just chose the 4 members from exo that have the last name Kim lol)**


	28. Chapter 28

"So they really were your family?" I asked after we had left the main hall and settled in the living room, by the fire.

"Used to be.  They have gotten worse though, bolder, cockier.  I think since they had to answer to Namjoon before, they weren't nearly this bad.  It is such a shame to see.  We used to be close once upon a time.  But their actions have caused harm to a great many, in more ways than they even know." he said softly, leaning his head against mine. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I mean, think about the people effected by the countless deaths they caused." he said, his voice sad.

"They are just human.  Their lives would be over shortly anyway." Xiumin said, from the dark, making me jump.  Taehyung pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me protectively.

"It's so much more than that.  You have no idea." Taehyung said, his voice dark.

"I have an idea, seeing as there is one of your group missing.  But tell me, how is that our fault?" Xiumin replied, sitting in the chair across from us.

"You really think everything you did had no consequences?  You really think that you could kill all those people and not anger anyone?  I would have thought almost two hundred years would have taught you something, but I guess I was assuming too much, wasn't I?  Let me be frank here.  I am doing my hardest not to kill each and every one of you.  You all caused me to undergo the worst pain I have ever endured in my entire life.  The only reason you are all walking away from this alive is because Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung have told us we are not to harm you all unless we are defending ourselves.  The rest of us would gladly see you all dead.  So please, Minseok, give me a reason." Taehyung said in an eerily calm voice.  Xiumin had a smile spread across his face, as he leaned forward in the chair, staring directly at me.

"We are not so different.  You crave our blood as well then.  Tell me how that is different.  We craved the blood of those who caused us and our loved ones harm.  How is that any different than us?  How were you any different when you helped Yoongi kill off that vampire family that murdered his family?  We all know the story." Xiumin said as if he was directly looking at me.

"The difference is, we killed vampires that were taking dozens of innocent lives, Yoongi's family included.  But after we killed them, we stopped.  We didn't become drunk on bloodlust.  We didn't let that power go to our heads." Taehyung responded.

"Tell me Taehyung, how does it feel to have a fresh mate?  From the wound I can now see on her neck, you two must be very new...days in fact." Xiumin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Where are you going with this?" Tae asked, shifting me more in between his legs.

"How do you like the feel of that venom coursing through your veins?  That lusting high that it brings about?" Xiumin asked, licking his lips.

"Don't talk to her." Taehyung barked, wrapping his arms around me.  Xiumin chuckled and stood up, walking slowly out of the room, his eyes not leaving mine until he was behind us.

"Good to see you again, Taehyung." he said as he walked out of sight.  I let out a breath I felt like I had been holding that entire time, leaning into Tae's body. 

"I can't wait until they leave in the morning." I said, almost a whisper.

"Me neither, baby.  Me neither." he replied, kissing me on my forehead.

***

That night, I didn't sleep very much, and Taehyung refused to sleep at all.  He layed there, holding me, but wouldn't sleep for a second.  He stayed on alert, waiting for something to happen that never did.  And just like that, the "visitors" were gone just as quickly as they had come.   The next morning we all relaxed around the living room, even Namjoon and Jin, after Yoongi and Hoseok had escorted them far beyond the borders.

"That was the most pointless visit ever.  Let's not see them next time, please." Jungkook said, holding Jimin who was curled into him.

"Agreed.  Although, something tells me that entire visit was a farce.  I think we haven't seen the last of them." Yoongi said, his face serious.

"I agree.  That went too smoothly." Hoseok added, looking like he was thinking deeply.

"I am sorry it put everyone out. I wanted to try to give them the benefit of the doubt.  I had hoped that time would change them.  I knew it was a long shot but, it has only emboldened them and made them worse." Namjoon said, letting out an exhausted sounding sigh.

"Nothing can change the vile beasts they are." Jimin sneered.

"That reminds me, Jimin, what were they talking about?  Why did Kai think you had his locket?" Jin asked.

"I-I don't know." he responded, his body tensing immediately. 

"Jimin..." Jin asked, his tone a little more serious.  Jimin shifted nervously, as Jungkook squeezed him tightly.

"I came across them roughing Jimin up that last day.  It was an unfair two on one fight." Yoongi spoke up, as Jimin seemed to visibly relax.  Something told me more went on than that, but everyone seemed satisfied with that answer or just didn't care to press the matter.

"Good riddance." Jin said with an angry face.

"Boy, the snow is coming down pretty good out there now." Hosoek said, leaning into Yoongi as we all looked out the window.  A peaceful silence fell on the room, no one saying much of anything for a few minutes until Namjoon broke the silnce with something that surpised me.

"Y/N, I have to say I was very proud of the way you stood up for us yesterday.  Even as a human who is incredibly frail in comparison, you showed great courage and boldness.  Thank you for that." Namjoon said, giving me a smile.

"Honestly, I was only speaking the truth.  I have come to care about you all over these last few months, and now you are all my family.  I know I didn't come here under the greatest of circumstances but when I truly got to know Taehyung for who he is, that all changed.  I am now happy to be here, and wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I replied, leaning more into him as he kissed my forehead.

"Does that mean you are going to turn?" Hosoek asked, his smile bright.

"Perhaps.  There is still a lot to consider, but I am strongly considering it." I said, as I felt Taehyung pecking behind my ear.  Even though my life had drastically changed over the last few months, I looked around at my new family and couldn't help but smile.  They were all different in their own way, but I wouldn't trade them at all.  Life was peaceful and I was in bliss.  But I should have known, life never lets you stay too comfortable for too long without throwing something your way.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	29. Chapter 29

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking out the side windows at all the snow.  It was the most we had gotten in years and it was quite beautiful to look at. It had been a few weeks since our visitors had been there, and some things that had happened while they were here had been weighing on my mind quite a lot lately. I allowed my mind to wander for a moment until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and a pair of lips press against my neck.

"Mmmm what is that for?" I asked, shivering at the contact.

"I told you, I could make love to you non-stop and it wouldn't be enough.  That form fitting sweater isn't helping things either." Taehyung said huskily into my ear as he pressed against me. 

"Tae, someone will see." I gasped, feeling him grind into me slightly.

"Yoongi and Hosoek are at the hospital, Jimin and Jungkook went to town, Jin hyung is at work, and Namjoon had business to attend to.  We have the house to ourselves, baby." he almost whispered into my ear as he hooked his thumbs into my waistband.  He slid his hands around to the front and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, making me swallow hard.  He removed his hands and continued kissing on my neck as I heard his own jeans opening, and his shirt drop to the floor.  I went ahead and slipped my shoes off, knowing where this was going as I heard him chuckle behind me.  I turned around to face him just in time to have him press me up against the door, his lips devouring mine. 

"Mmmm make love to me, Tae." I groaned as his hands slid inside my panties and began exploring my folds.

"How the hell are you wet already?" he groaned, his mouth dropping open as he panted.  I smirked as I reached a hand down inside his boxer briefs and started stroking his already hard dick, making him let out loud breaths.

"It's all because of you.  You do this to me, you make me this way." I groaned as he hit my clit, circling the hard bud with his fingers.

"You amaze me more and more every day." he smiled, kissing me deeply as his tongue caressed mine. I let go of his length and slipped my pants and paties down, stepping out of them as he removed his hand and slid his own down to his knees.  He lifted my leg and slid into me in one fluid motion, making me gasp and moan at the glorious stretch of him filling me.  He wrapped my leg behind him and picked up my other leg like it was nothing as he began fucking me against the door.  He set a hard and fast pace, our hips slapping together, as I let out loud moans of appreciation. 

"Tae! Oh God, Tae!" I groaned as I wrapped my arms around his back, dragging my nails down his shoulders.  He groaned and thrusted deeper as he gripped my hips, leaning back slightly.

"You are mmmm always so t-tight baby.  Fuck!" he moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head.  I could feel his legs trembling in pleasure as I clenched around him, my own breath catching with his thrusts.

"Right there, just like that!" I whimpered, biting down slightly on his shoulder, making him groan loudly. I couldn't help but notice the faded scar on his neck which must have been his old mate mark.  It was faded, and light but definitely there.  I ignored it and closed my eyes, focusing on the intense pleasure, and I could feel my orgasm approaching at lightening speed as usual, my walls tightening, making him feel even bigger than he already was.

"F-fuck you are getting tighter.  Shit babe, you're gonna make me cum like that." he grunted, his thrusts getting a little off beat.  Even with this blinding pleasure he managed to thrust like this for several more minutes until we both climaxed together, breathing heavily.  After a minute or two of sweet kisses as he stayed in this position, he pulled out of me and grabbed his shirt off of the floor for us to clean off with, after which we both dressed minus Tae's shirt. 

"That was fun.  I thought you said to Yoongi and Hoseok we weren't going to fuck on every surface of the house." I giggled, slipping my shoes back on.

"We still have a lot of surfaces to go." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.  I couldn't help but stare at those marks on his neck now, every nagging question barraging around in my head and I finally did something I had been wanting to do for a long time.

"Tae, who is Delissa?" I asked.  I felt his body go stiff as his arms dropped from around me.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked, his voice soft but a little darker than usual.

"I happened to overhear it being mentioned.   I just wanted to know..." I said, biting my lip.

"It's none of your concern." he said, his tone clipped.  I was taken slightly aback by his sudden shift in attitude, and swallowed hard.  I knew if I didn't keep at it now, I would never bring it up again.

"Tae, you are my mate now.  I want to know everything about you." I said, looking at him as I stepped back.  His gaze was cold as his eyes shifted over mine.

"It's in the past for a reason, I don't want to talk about it, and it's nothing that concerns you, so leave it." he said, almost angrily.

"I....I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to upset you.  I know you were mated.  I've heard it mentioned and I have seen your scars Taehyung.  I'm not stupid.  I apologize if I overstepped some kind of line here.." I said, almost feeling like crying.

"Well you did.  It's not something I want to think about or talk about.  It's been enough that I have had to be tortured with the mention of something I've tried to bury and forget lately, but yet everyone seems to like to remind me of.  You can't possibly understand." he said, his voice getting a little louder.

"I am sure I don't, but I could try, if only you could trust me." I said softly.

"You can't!  You didn't have to watch your mate taken away from you and know there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it! You didn't have to watch the love of your life die right before your eyes! So until that happens, you can't understand, so just DROP IT!!" he shouted before walking off.  I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the room was closing in around me.  I flung the front door open and closed it behind me before running like mad.  The cold air burned my lungs, but I didn't care.  I just ran, as fast as I could until I felt like my lungs would burst.  I don't know how far or how long I ran.  It was the farthest I had ever been from the house.  I ran so deep into the woods, I couldn't even see the house anymore.  I just ran until I finally collapsed to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  If the love of his life died, then what was I?  Just a replacement?  A space filler?  Is that why he hadn't offered to turn me yet?  Maybe he didn't want to.  Maybe he didn't want me forever.  I stumbled to my feet and made my way to an area where the snow wasn't piled as high and leaned into a tree, gasping for air.  I cried so long and so hard, I felt like I would never stop.

_________________________________  
_________________________________

 


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

"Taehyung, why do you look super pissed right now?" Jimin asked, walking up and plopping beside me.  I had taken sanctuary in the library upstairs to cool off, but I assumed I didn't look any cooler.

"Y/N asked about D-Delissa." I said simply.

"Oh...wow.  How did that go?" he asked, his voice getting softer.

"I made a complete asshole of myself.  I even yelled at her." I said, burying my face in my hands, feeling remorseful.

"Tae, if you want me to explain it to her, I can.  I'm sure once she knows, she will understand why you did." Jimin responded, trying to be the peacemaker like he always is.

"I know I shouldn't have blown up at her like that.  I just couldn't bring myself to revisit those horrible memories.  Delissa is gone, and has been for nearly two centuries, but it still doesn't mean I like thinking about what happened.  The rest of the family knows not to bring her up but even they have slipped up recently.  I guess it was just between that, and the visitors showing up, and then now y/n bringing her up.  Ugh, I'm such a dick. I hope she can forgive me, I really didn't mean to.  It's just....hard." I said, trying not to get choked up.

"I know Taehyung.  We all know how hard it was on you.  I tell you what, why don't I get her and bring her to you, and you guys can talk it out, ok?" he asked, giving me a soft smile while he patted my back.

"That might be a good idea.  She may not even want to see me right now." I said, sniffling as I wiped my eyes. 

"Alright.  Where is she?  I don't....I don't hear her heartbeat, Tae." Jimin said, cocking his head.  I closed my eyes and listened for a moment before my eyes shot open, standing up.

"I don't hear it either.  I don't know, Jimin.  We were downstairs near the stairs when we argued so she could be anywhere." I said, trying not to panic.

"Ok, calm down.  Let's go see if Yoongi and Hosoek can bring up the cameras and see where she went.  When did you last see her?" he asked as we headed towards the door.

"Um, not too long ago...less than an hour, maybe? I don't know." I said, rushing down the hall.

"Hoseok, Yoongi!" Jimin called as we both rushed down the stairs.

"Jungkook! Jin hyung! Namjoon!" I shouted, wanting all the help we could get.  It was freezing outside, and if we didn't find her soon, I was afraid of the outcome.

"What's all the commotion?" Hosoek asked as everyone gathered in the entryway.

"Long story short, I was a dick and yelled at her and now I don't know where y/n is. I can't hear her heartbeat and if she went outside...I'm worried." I said, wringing my hands together.  I felt sick to my stomach for the first time in I couldn't remember how long.

"Let's run through the tapes but since we can't hear her heart, we know she's gotta be outside." Yoongi said, running to the security closet.  He opened the door and quickly searched through the tapes until he saw he running through the front yard into the woods.

"Fuck!  Let's go!  Now!" Hoseok shouted as we all took off running to the door.  I couldn't remember the last time I had run so fast.  They were all shouting her name, except Yoongi and Hoseok who quietly tracked her.  I was frantic and in a sheer panic until I heard two words that made me stop dead.

"FOUND HER!" Yoongi's voice rang out.  We were all over to him in no time, where we let Jungkook carry her back to the house since he would be fastest. 

"We have to hurry, she might have hypothermia.  This is serious Taehyung.  When we get her back, we need to get her out of those wet clothes and warm as soon as possible.  Strip her down, warm bath for a few minutes and then warm wraps and I will administer warm IV fluids. We have to get her body temperature back up." Jin said as we ran.  I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes as I watched her head bobble with our running.  As soon as we reached the house we rushed her up to the room.

"Alright everyone out except for Taehyung.  You can come back in when she's dressed." Jin said, as I started ripping clothes from her body. 

"J-Jimin, can you run a bath? Jin's gotta get the IV fluids." I cried, as I continued to literally rip every shred of clothing off of her body.  He nodded as the rest of them left the room, closing the door behind them.  I held her naked body to me, her heartbeat so slow and heavy as I cried, rocking her back and forth. I kissed her flushed face over and over again, as I continued to hold her close, rocking her back and forth.

"Come on Tae, I have the bath going." Jimin said, his voice thick.  I carried her quickly to the bathroom and lowered her in the bath, holding her head up out of the water.  We filled it until her body was covered, as I sat there, tears rolling down my face.  Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at me with watery eyes.

"Baby, can you see me?  Are you with me?"I asked, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently.

"Tae?" she whispered, giving me a soft smile as I sobbed in relief.

"Oh good, she is concious.  Let's get her out, let me get these fluids in her and get some medication in her.  We are not even started being over the hump with this yet." Jin said, his voice serious.  I lifted her out of the water and held her to me as we dried her and wrapped her in warm blankets.  We laid her on the bed as Jin administered the IV fluids and some medication.  She fell back asleep as I laid in the bed beside her, holding her to me as much as I could. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry I yelled.  I didn't mean to.  I promise, when you are awake, I will tell you everything.  Please just come back and be ok." I said, kissing her flushed cheeks over and over.  I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't.  And if I did, I would have no one to blame but myself.

___________________________  
___________________________

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

I coughed weakly, gasping for air after as I opened my eyes, seeing Taehyung crying beside me.

"Baby, oh God baby, you're back." he cried, leaning his face into my neck.

"What...is wrong?" I asked, looking up at Jin, my head feeling like it was swimming.

"Y/N, you've been asleep for days.  You got hypothermia when you ran out into the snow like that.  You unfortunately have developed pneumonia, and you have not been improving.  I'm going to have Taehyung go to the hospital for his feed and he is going to pick up some medications for me when he does, but he wouldn't leave until you woke up." Jin said, giving me a sad smile.

"How...bad....is it?"I asked, coughing more as I spoke.  Every breath felt like such an effort.

"It's not good, dear.  I've not seen a case of pneumonia this bad in a long time. Your lungs have filled with quite a bit of fluid.  This medication is our last hope.  It's either that or, we will have to turn you if you don't want to die." he said, his voice stern but wobbling a bit.  I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes as I remembered my last conversation with Taehyung.  I compared that to the man clutching to my side and sobbing right now.  Yet....he lost the love of his life.  I didn't know what to think. 

"B-Before I go, I have to tell you what you asked me." Taehyung sniffled, wiping his eyes as I just noticed the several other sets of eyes in the room. 

"You don't have to."I said weakly before I hacked a few more times.

"I do, I do.  Yes, I was mated before.  She was a vampire when I met her.  Her name was D-Delissa.  All the horror happened after those assholes you met, were kicked out of the group.  They killed a lot of people, y/n, and it angered a lot of people.  So one day, when she and I were out enjoying a nice afternoon together, we were captured by a mob.  They thought we knew where they were.  I explained to them over and over again that we didn't know where they were and that they were expelled from our family once we learned of their horrendous behavior.  They took her away from me first and thought torture was the way to go.  I can't tell you how many times they hurt me, but when I could hear her screams, and they saw me react, is when they knew they had found my weakness.  So they brought her before me.  They tied her to a pole  directly in front of me only a few feet away.  They force fed me and tortured me daily, asking me where they were, while I had to watch her starve to death.  She withered away to nothing in front of me.  I begged them over and over to feed her and let me die instead, but they wouldn't listen.  Her death was slow and painful, and as if that wasn't bad enough, they resumed torturing her right in front of my eyes once she became weak and brittle.  Her bones broke like glass, her skin became thin like paper.  I had to watch my beautiful mate turn into someone I couldn't even recognize by the end.  Finally everyone was able to track down where we were, but it was too late, Delissa was dead.  I ceased being me for the longest time.  When your mate dies...it's like you die too.  I felt nothing, no happiness, sadness, anger, nothing.  I literally had to be reminded to feed, to sleep, even to move some days.  I as an individual, ceased to exist.  It took such a long time to heal from, so I buried those memories a long time ago and forbid anyone from mentioning her around me.  I still should have manned up and faced my past.  You deserved to know, and I should have told you a long time ago.  I'm so so sorry, y/n.  YOU are my mate now, YOU are my love.  Please, please can you ever forgive me?" he cried, holding my face gently in his hands before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I will love you until the day I die." I smiled, feeling a tear come out of my eyes.  He sobbed as he wiped it off of my face, holding me close to him.  I could hear several sniffles throughout the room as he pulled back and kissed me again softly.  He pulled back just in time for me to have another weak coughing fit, Jin handing me an oxygen mask afterwards.

"Taehyung, you need to hurry.  I will not leave her side while you are gone, but you need to be as strong as possible and we need that medicine. " Jin said, clearing his throat.  He nodded and leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"I will be back as soon as I possibly can.  I will see you soon, baby.  I love you until the end of time." he said, kissing my forehead before getting up out of bed and grabbing the keys.  No sooner had he left then Jin sat by my bedside and gave me a soft look.

"Y/N,  I need to level with you now.  Tae did need to feed but that was more an excuse to get him out of the house.  Your pneumonia is bad...even if I were to get you to the hospital, at this point, the only hope for you is to let us turn you.  If not..." he trailed off, getting teary eyed. 

"I don't know." I whispered, feeling tears brimming my eyes.  As much as I didn't want to leave Taehyung, I was still scared.  I couldn't put a finger on why.  I loved him so much, maybe too much. 

"Y/N, I know I shouldn't try to convince you but please." Jungkook sobbed, coming up on the bed with me.  My eyes widened slightly as he held my hand, squeezing it.  Even Jin looked a little surprised, as Jimin came behind Jungkook, wiping his own eyes.

"Why?" I whispered, a few tears falling down my face.

"I don't want you to go either!  You are my sister now, and we've all grown to love and care for you.  But even more too, there is another selfish reason that I need you to know.  Tae talked to me while you were unconcious.  He said if you die, he is going to let himself die. He is going to stop feeding and die if you don't make it.  He said he can't lose you.  So please, please I can't lose you both." Jungkook blubbered.  Tae really didn't want to live without me?   He loved me that deeply?  Before I could say another word, I felt my other hand being grabbed.  Namjoon stood there, holding my hand in his, his eyes watery but solemn.

"I will not ask you to make this decision based on that.  As much as I don't want to lose my brother, I can't do that to you.  You have to do this on your own.  Just know, that I will be happy to have you forever as my sister, should you choose." Namjoon said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.  I couldn't take it.

"Don't go, y/n.  Stay with us, please." Hoseok said softly, holding Yoongi's hand tightly.  Yoongi nodded at me, his lips set in a tight smile as he swallowed.  I swallowed hard, knowing now that I wanted to be with Taehyung forever.  With everyone's reassurances, it certainly helped.  And worst case scenairo, I could always let myself starve if ever the day came where I didn't want to live this life anymore.  I squeezed Namjoon's hand and pulled down the oxygen mask as I looked up at him.

"Will you...do it?" I asked, giving him a smile.  I heard so many collective breaths of relief as he nodded and leaned down, kissing my cheek.

"Of course." he smiled.

"Let's move her to the exam room. I can keep a better eye on her vitals there.  The more venom, the faster the tranformation." Jin said as he pulled the blankets off of me.  Yoongi walked over and lifted me off of the bed, carrying me bridal style down the stairs and into the exam room.

"Shouldn't....we wait...for Tae?" I asked, my breathing getting heavier.

"We don't have time dear.  Your vitals have dropped even more.  Once you die, I can't guarantee anything." Jin said, swallowing.  I nodded as they laid me on the table and hooked me to a few monitors. 

"The transformation isn't that bad.  There is euphoric feelings like normal, but you will feel some panicky moments because you are going to feel your heart stop.  You will probably lose conciousness for a little while, while your body undergoes the transformation. Don't worry, that is normal and we are here." Jin said as Namjoon held my arm and gave a slight kiss to my wrist.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking me deep in the eyes.  I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt his fangs sink into my skin.  The feeling of bliss took over as my breathing gradually got easier and easier.  The feeling of love and caring of those in the room became overwhelming as I could feel my heartbeat slow and eventually come to a complete stop.  I closed my eyes for a moment, fighting off the odd feeling to check for a pulse as I heard the monitor flatline behind me.  Jin shut it off as I felt Namjoon still pushing venom into my veins. That was the last thing I could remember before darkness took me.

________________________  
________________________

 


	32. Chapter 32

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

I thankfully I didn't pass any policeman on my way back home at the rate I was speeding. I just had to get home to y/n. I had to get her this medication, she had to get better. I couldn't lose her. As I pulled up I didn't even properly park as I shut the car off and took off running into the house. The moment I did, I noticed something was off. I stood still for a brief second and felt panic take over me as I strained to hear her heartbeat, but couldn't make it out. No. She couldn't have. I was only gone a couple of hours. I rushed up the stairs and burst into the room to see the bed empty and no one inside. I stood there, breathing heavily, feeling like I could collapse in on myself. She wasn't here. Her heartbeat was gone. She...she.... I stumbled over to the bed where she layed, and felt her spot with shaky hands, running my fingers over the sheets. No...she couldn't be gone. I threw the medicine across the room before burying my face in the pillow she laid in, screaming at the top of my lungs. I lost her, and it was all my fault. I couldn't take it. I bit into the pillow and gripped it with my hands, pulling back and shredding it to bits. I grabbed anything and everything that was in reach and began throwing things around the room. By time I was done, the room was basically destroyed. I sunk to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face for the loss of the woman I loved. I bent over and gripped my hair in my hands, rocking back and forth, wishing a swift death would take me right then and there.

"Please come back." I whispered, sobbing.

"Taehyung?" her voice soft and clear called out. I must be hallucinating. Grief must be causing me to lose my mind. I lowered my shaky hands and placed the heel of them on my thighs, taking in several gasping breaths. It would be only fair that insanity take me.

"Just let me die. Please let me die so I can be with her. I can't do this, I can't live without her." I cried, looking up to the ceiling. I don't even know who I was pleading with, all I knew was, I couldn't live anymore without her.

"Taehyung." she said again, her voice this time so close, as I closed my eyes, trying to hold on to that sound. I flinched as I felt a hand being placed on my back, making my eyes jerk open. I shook almost uncontrollably as I put my hands on the floor and spun around, coming face to face with another set of red eyes.

*********

**~Y/N POV~**

I awoke and sat up immediately, feeling like I had just had an extremely restful nap. I felt no trace of sickness whatsoever, as I looked around the room at everyone.

"Red eyes suit you." Jungkook grinned as he wrapped me up in a huge hug. I hugged each of them, feeling an overwhelming love and connection to them all. I wonder if this was the bloodline bond that Taehyung spoke of. Before another word could be spoken, we all looked upwards at the sound of crashes, followed by a scream coming from upstairs.

"Oh fuck, Taehyung is home." Jimin said, holding Jungkook's hand.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, excited to see him.

"Y/N, you better rush to him. He probably came home and didn't hear your heartbeat. I am sure he is assuming the worst right now." Jin said, urging me to the door. Oh shit. I opened the door and ran faster than I had ever run with ease up the stairs, feeling lighter than a feather. As I got to the doorway, I ached inside at what I saw. The room was absolutely in tatters, things flung everywhere, linens shredded, the mirror in shatters with Tae on his knees, his back to the door. He was gripping his hair, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

"Taehyung?" I called out, seeing him stiffen right away. He lowered his hands from his head onto his thighs and gasped a few times before he looked towards the ceiling, his back still turned.

"Just let me die. Please let me die so I can be with her. I can't do this, I can't live without her." he sobbed, making such a pain come over me, I felt my legs go weak. I walked over behind him and got onto my knees, afraid to startle him in this fragile state.

"Taehyung." I said softly before putting my hand on his back, making him jerk. He lowered his hands to the floor and spun around to face me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Y/N?...I-Is that r-really you?" he asked, extending a shaky hand out towards my face. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and kissed it softly before placing it on my cheek and leaning into his touch.

"It's me baby. Namjoon turned me after Jin said that the medicine wouldn't save me at this point." I explained softly as I watched his mouth open and close several times.

"H-He did?" He almost whispered.

"Yes, Tae. It was my choice though, I asked him to. I want to be with you forever baby." I replied in a soft voice. He seemed so fragile, I didn't want to startle him in any way, afraid of what he might do. I slowly reached my hands up and cupped his wet cheeks as well, wiping away all of his fallen tears.

"I thought...you..." he said in a shaky voice, his eyes searching mine.

"No, I'm yours forever." I said, smiling as I felt tears slip down my face. He let out a single sob of relief and happiness as he pulled me towards him, wrapping me up in his arms.

"I love you so much." he said into my neck as we held each other close.

"I love you, Taehyung." I smiled as I felt him trembling against me. We were still holding each other minutes later when we heard the door creak open a little more, drawing our attention behind us.

"Jesus, Tae. No one can ever doubt your love for her." Hoseok said, looking around the destroyed room.

"Eh, it was due for redecorating anyway. Besides, I assume you will be sharing a room with Tae permanent now." Jin smiled as we both got to our feet.

"Yes, of course." I grinned, looking at Tae who still had not stopped looking at me.

"I am so happy you chose to stay." Jungkook said, smiling at me.

"I think we all are." Yoongi said, grinning.

"I know Taehyung talked to me about bloodlines before, about the bond it forms. I cared about and loved you all before, but it goes so much deeper now. Like I feel connected to you all in some way. Is that what this is?" I asked, looking around from face to face.

"Yes. Although you were family before because you were Tae's mate, that connection could only go so far because you were human. Now that you are one of us, and I turned you, you are connected with us all. It is something that is not easily broken, and something that time and distance cannot change. You are our family, y/n." Namjoon smiled, putting an arm around Jin.

"Yeah, and I can tell you right now...any self control you have around Tae is going to go out the window once you mark him." Jimin giggled, looking at Jungkook. As soon as I looked at the vacant spot on Taehyung's neck, I could feel my mouth start to water.

"Let's give them some time to themselves." Jin said, ushering everyone out as Taehyung just continued to stare at me.

"What, do I look funny?" I asked, feeling almost self concious at the intensity of his stare. I saw him swallow as his gaze went down to my mouth, before back up to my eyes.

"Not at all. Just can't stop staring at my beautiful mate." he smiled, revealing just the very tip of his fangs. Just that simple action made everything inside me clench. I held his hand tighter as I started walking us out of the room and into Taehyung's. Every fiber of my being was screaming out two words in my mind. Two words that were making it impossible to concentrate on anything else. Mark him.

__________________________________  
__________________________________

 


	33. Chapter 33

No sooner had we walked into the door and it shut behind us, I had his lips against mine.  They moved feverishly, with all the passion in the world as we held each other close.  He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, making me moan slightly, my hands gripping his hair and tugging at it.  We breathed heavily into the kiss as our tongues took turns exploring each other's mouths.  Every cell in my body was screaming for him, like I had a burning hunger for him that I couldn't ignore now if I tried.  I felt him smile into the kiss as he pulled back, his eyes burning hot as he looked at me.

"Mark me.  Do it.  I know you want to, baby.  I know you need to.  Your body is giving it all away." he smiled, pulling his shirt over his head.

"What do you mean?" I panted, pulling my own shirt off. 

"Your fangs, baby.  They've been out since we were in the other room.  Why do you think everyone left?" he smirked as he undid his pants and slid them down, releasing the bulge in his boxers.  I ran my tongue along my teeth until it met with one of my fangs protruding down, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"That's embarrassing." I said, as he slid my bottoms off, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

"It's hot is what it is.  Before we lose ourselves in each other, I want you to mark me.   You will be able to think of little else until you do." He said as he stood almost flush against me.  I took my hand and ran it along the clean expansion of skin on the side of his neck, feeling him shiver under my touch.

"Do I just...bite you?" I asked, placing soft kisses on his neck, dragging my tongue along the skin gently.

"Mmmm yes.  Right there.  Now, you will feel some venom push from your fangs when you bite.  It happens automatically, but you can control how much you give.  You will learn over time, but right now, I want you to just bite me, suck for about five seconds and then release.  Don't lick the wounds, they will close in a minute or two." he said, caressing the side of my face as I looked up at him.  I backed up and walked to our bathroom, grabbing a hand towel before coming back to him, smiling.

"In case I do something wrong." I said, swallowing.

"I've got you baby.  Mark me.  Show everyone that I am yours." he said, turning and exposing his neck to me.  I closed my lips over his neck, kissing and sucking softly as I felt his erection pressing into me.  He groaned with desire as I let my tongue draw circles over the skin, feeling him twitch in his boxer briefs.

"There!" he gasped as my fangs scraped the skin, feeling him shiver.  I wound one hand up the back of his neck and onto his nape.  I held my breath as I let my fangs pierce his skin, making him groan out and his body stiffen for a brief moment.  I sucked for a few seconds, the tangy taste of him filling my mouth as I felt venom leaving me.

"F-Fuck, just a little more." he groaned, making me ache with want for him.  I sucked for a few more seconds before pulling back, licking my lips and panting.  Only a tiny bit of blood trickled from his bite mark as I held the towel there, immediately feeling something different.  I could feel his desire as well as mine coursing through my body, making me almost feel crazed with lust. 

"Tae, what is this?" I asked, panting as I watched a wet spot form on the front of his boxer briefs.

"The connection is complete.  And I need you, right fucking now." He growled, charging forward.  I dropped the towel as he leaned down and captured one of my nipples in his mouth, making me moan and arch my back in pleasure.  He used one of his hands to rip my moist panties from my body and cup my dripping core.  He nipped and kissed his way up my chest until he reached my neck, biting down and sinking his fangs into me, making me gasp as he slid two fingers inside me at the same time.

"Tae, fuck!  I need you!  Please." I panted as I tore at his boxer briefs, tearing them clear off of his body.  He released his fangs as he stepped back, panting, chuckling lightly as I looked down at the tattered material. 

"Don't know your own strength yet baby." He smiled.  I noticed he didn't close my wound either, re-marking me as his.  He slid his fingers out of me before bending me over, face first on the bed, my legs still hanging off, my feet barely touching the floor.  He teased my sopping wet core with his swollen head, making me tremble as I gripped the sheets.  We both moaned out in pleasure as he slammed into me, our muscles rippling as they collided with the force of his thrust.

"Oh God, Tae!  You...fuck!" I groaned as he pounded into me harder than he ever had before.

"No holding back now, baby." he grunted as he thrusted hard, my breath catching in my throat with the blinding pleasure I was experiencing.  He reached forward and grabbed a handful of my hair, gripping it firmly and tugging on it slightly as he continued to fuck me deep.  He thrusted in me deep and hard for several minutes, making my body shake with sheer pleasure. I could feel myself tightening around him already, making him chuckle and still inside me.

"If you cum now, I can't stop myself either." he panted as I whined, trying to fuck myself back on his cock.  He gave my ass a light slap, making me gasp and turn to look at him, an evil little smile on his face.

"Be a good girl for me.  Flip over." he said as he pulled out of me.  I was going to whine at the loss but before I could, Tae was on his knees, my legs over his shoulders with his tongue buried inside of me. 

"Ughhhh T-T-Tae! Ooooh God!" I groaned, as he took my clit into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it.

"Mmmmm so good." he groaned, sending vibrations all over me.  I gripped onto his hair, resisting the urge to grind my pussy forward onto his face, feeling like I was in so much pleasure it was ridiculous.

"Babe!  I'm gonna c-cum!" I groaned, sitting up and looking down at him as I gasped for air.  He locked eyes with me as he wrapped his long fingered hands around my thighs, humming into me.

"Cum." he commaned as he sucked on my clit particularly hard.  I felt my orgasm shoot through my entire body like sparks, making me scream out, tugging on his hair.  My legs shook as he continued licking me until my orgasm began to subside and I twitched from overstimulation.  He pushed me up onto the bed a little more and stood up, his cock simply dripping with precum as he smiled.

"Now, I need you baby.  I need to cum in that swollen, wet pussy of yours.  You gonna let me cum in you now? Hmmm?" he asked, kissing up my body as his head began teasing my folds. 

"Yes, please.  Cum in me, baby.  I want it deep, while I stare into your eyes." I smiled, watching him pant in anticipation.  He bit down on his lip as he eased his hips down, slipping into me slowly.  He began very slowly thrusting and rolling his hips, stretching me out so good it almost wasn't fair.  I started working with him, moving my hips to match his slow and sensual rhythm, leaning up and kissing him deeply.

"I love you so fucking much.  And you're mine, forever." he said slowly, his breathing heavy. 

"Forever and ever Tae, baby.  I love you more than anything." I said, staring deeply into his eyes as I felt him throb inside me.  He wrinkled his forehead as I felt his thrusts almost become more strained, as if he was holding back.

"I want to cum so bad, but I don't want to stop." he groaned, still staring at me, one of his hands cupping my face. 

"We have forever to do this now.  So cum for me, Tae.  Fill me." I moaned as I felt myself clench at the thought of him cumming inside me.  His entire body trembled with restraint as he kept that same pace, his cock throbbing repeatedly, building up his orgasm.  I was getting close again myself as I felt that familiar burn, my body tensing slightly.  I clenched around him again, making him moan a choked sounding moan as he continued to thrust.

"Mmmm gonna cum babe." he said as his body began shaking.  I nodded and leaned up, kissing him softly before leaning back and staring into his eyes. 

"Cum with me." I whimpered as I felt my pussy throbbing with my impending orgasm.  He let out several fast breaths before he whined a deep low whine, shooting his cum deep inside me.  He managed to keep the same pace, making our orgasms last a ridiculous amount of time.  When we both finally finished, he lowered down onto me slowly, kissing every bit of skin he could.  The love I felt was entirely overwhelming, bringing tears to my eyes as I ran my hand back through his hair until he reached my face, kissing me softly.

"Don't cry, baby." he said, wiping away the tear that had escaped.

"I just love you so much.  I never knew love could be like this. It's so powerful."I said, my eyes scanning his face.

"Now you know why I said I could never tire of you.  This is what I have felt for you from the start, y/n.  I love you completely." he said, a soft smile gracing his lips.  I was so lucky that I was able to experience this love the way he did now. We wound up having several more rounds before we both laid in bed, tired, happy, and completely content.

______________________   
______________________

 


	34. Chapter 34

"Alright, now I ordered these special for you, so try them on and see if they are comfortable." Jimin said, handing me a contacts case.  I walked to the bathroom and applied the contact, which I thought were a deep blue to my eyes, blinking a few times to let them settle. When I looked in the mirror, I smiled as I noticed the beautiful purple shade of my eyes.

"Jimin, they are perfect!" I said as I walked back out to see he and Jungkook grinning.

"They look good on you!  Oh God, you probably should have given them to her earlier." Jungkook said, elbowing Jimin slightly.

"Why?  She didn't need them until now." he asked, looking at Jungkook with a confused expression. 

"Because when Tae comes up here to get her, he's gonna see them and they will be lucky if they make it out the door without him trying to stick it in her." Jungkook laughed, making me smack at his arm playfully.  They were right, though.  Since I had turned a few days ago, I had barely made it out of the bedroom.  But today, Jin had set Tae and I an appointment up at the hosptial for my first feed, knowing it would be a little to get used to.

"Alright, are you ready?" Tae asked, walking through the door.  He stopped dead for a minute, his blue eyes looking into mine as I felt his arousal spike.

"Yes she is and get your asses out the door before you lose control.  No stopping to fuck, or Jin hyung will be mad that you are late.  Now off you go." Jimin said, as he turned Tae around and started pushing him towards the door, making Jungkook and I both giggle.  I was nervous and excited, because this would be the first time I was getting to leave the house since I was brought here those many months back.

"Wow, like the eyes sweetheart." Hosoek said as we headed towards the front door.

"Thank you!  Jimin's pick." I smiled, making Jimin grin. 

"Yoongi hyung is going to drive you guys.  Something about you not being trusted to arrive on time?" he teased, making Tae smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." he laughed as we walked outside.  Despite the cold, it was a bright, sunny day which made me smile.  However, in walking to the car I could immediately tell why darkness or cloud cover was preferred.  It wasn't painful, just...draining as it were.  Yoongi pulled up in an SUV with very dark tinted windows, stopping in front so Tae and I could climb in the back.

"Dang, that sun is a killer." I said, fluffing my hair up as I unwrapped my scarf.  I noticed I didn't feel cold the same way either. I could have been fine outside in my jeans and a shirt but it would look suspicious if I was walking around like that in frigid temperatures. 

"You get a little more used to it the more you are exposed. Plus, you are due for a feed, and that makes it a little worse too." Yoongi said as we pulled away.

"Thanks for taking us, hyung." Taehyung said as I scooted beside him,

"Not a problem.  Better car ride than the last one." he said, shooting a look at me through the rearview mirror.  I nodded and leaned into Tae, thinking about the last ride that brought me here.  Although it was a horrible thing to experience, I wouldn't go back for anything in the world.  

"When we get to the hospital, just follow me and I will take you straight to where we always go.  It will probably take you a few times to be able to find it on your own. The hospital can be kind of confusing, but Jin hyung usually likes to schedule our feedings in pairs if he can help it." Taehyung said, holding my hand.  I nodded in response, tracing the fingers of my free hand softly over his knuckles.  

"I love you." I whispered as I brought his hand up to my mouth, gently pressing my lips against it, kissing it tenderly.

"I love you too." he replied, his voice a hoarse whisper.  I felt arousal radiating off of him, making me look over at him.  His eyes were slightly hooded as he bit on his lip, his eyes tracing down the v-neck line of my sweater and back up again.

"Tae..." I whispered, crossing my legs to try to distract myself from what he was stirring up in me.  I was always easy to turn on before, but since I turned and the mating connection was able to be completed from both ends, everything heightened.  We were in tune with one another.  It was almost like a sixth sense that connected you and your mate in ways that were almost impossible to explain.  But one of which, we could feel each other's arousal as an energy that one or the other gave off, and right now, it was coming off of him in waves.

"You drive me crazy." he whispered in my ear, kissing right behind it. Shivers went through my entire body as I ran my hand up and down his thigh, the tip of my finger barely touching his partial erection through his jeans.  He sucked in a slow breath through his nose as he closed his eyes, tightening his one hand into a fist, the other gripping his opposite thigh.

"I want to please you, so badly I can't stand it." I whispered in his ear.  I saw him visibly shudder at that, making me smirk slightly.  I subtly undid his jeans as his eyes widened slightly.  I began softly rubbing his growing bulge though his boxer briefs, making him shift in his seat.  He looked around nervously as I continued to rub him as he very subtly rocked his hips into my touch. I smiled at him as I pulled his hardened cock out of his boxer briefs and began stroking him ever so slowly.  He bit his lip hard, letting out slow, shaky breaths through his nose.

"Try to keep it together, don't want Yoongi finding out, do you?" I whispered, smirking. 

"Fuck." he mouthed as he attempted to straighten his face.  We both glanced at the rearview to see Yoongi concentrating on the road ahead, either completely oblivious, or pretending for our sakes.  I looked over at Tae and smirked as I slid over slightly, my head lowering as his eyes widened.  He shook his head fast as he looked at me with a pleading stare.

"What?  You don't want to be able to finish without making a mess?" I whispered as I licked a stripe up his cock.

"I don't think I can keep my composure if you do that." he whispered in a strained voice.  I simply smiled and enclosed my lips over his head, tasting the precum that had already been beading on the tip.  He rolled his eyes shut for a minute as I fit as much of him in my mouth as I could without any gagging noises.  I felt him throb against my tongue as I stroked the rest of him with my hand, all while swirling my tongue around his other half, keeping my mouth tight.  His breathing increased as his mouth dropped open, his eyes shut, his head rolled forward.

"F-Fuck baby." he whispered almost silently in a shaky voice as his hand gripped his thigh hard, his other hand coming to rest on the back of my head.  I bobbed my head up and down slowly while working my hand fast, rolling my tongue around.  I looked up into his eyes and felt him throb a few times, feeling his muscles tense below me.  If I kept up this pace, I knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Baby...please..." he barely whispered out in a shaky breath.  I knew he had to be close.  We must have ran over a bump in the road as it suddenly shoved Tae far into my throat, making me choke.  I looked up at him, eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in silent pleasure.

"Everything alright back- ah Jesus." Yoongi said, as Tae looked up towards Yoongi and then back down at me.

"Fuck, he knows baby, just please let me cum now." Tae groaned, dropping all sense of the facade.  I took him as deep as possible again and hummed around him while sucking as hard as I could.  He panted heavily before grunted and letting out a deep groan, release inside my throat and mouth, thrusting his hips up slightly.  As I felt the throbbing subside I slowly released him from my mouth and put him away, closing his pants and sitting back up, with a sly smile.

"Sorry, Yoongi." I said, giggling as Tae laid there with his head back, still breathing heavily.

"I-It's fine.  Just...Damn you can really take some dick!" he laughed, making Tae actually start laughing and lift his head, kissing my cheek. 

"Thank you baby, that was amazing." he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love doing that for you."I smiled, pecking him on the cheek before leaning against his shoulder.

"Maybe on the way home I will return the favor." he whispered, making me shift in my seat.   Thankfully we arrived at the hospital a few moments later, where I saw something that would change the course of our lives as we knew it.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	35. Chapter 35

**~ Jin's POV ~**

I was currently trying not to scream as Namjoon held his hand over my mouth, chasing his own high.  I had already reached mine twice and was bordering on oversensitive as I clenched down on him purposefully.  We usually weren't so risky out in the open like this, but he finally snapped. 

"F-Fuck Jinnie.  You knew that would drive me crazy, didn't you?  Ugh why do you h-have to be so g-good?" he purred as my body shivered.  With a few more thrusts, he stilled inside me, pumping me full of his cum, panting at shaking at his sweet release.  I smirked behind his hand as he removed it, leaning down to capture my lips with his own.

"I win." I chuckled as I felt him twitch inside me one more time.  He laughed as well, placing several soft kisses on my shoulderblade, resting his cheek against my back.

"Yes, babe, you did.   Do you still have that plug in here?" he asked, rifling around my desk drawer.

"Of course.  False panel, remember?" I laughed as he smiled, pulling up the fake bottom of the drawer.  He pulled out the plug and grinned as he slipped out of me, quickly replacing his length with the plug, catching his essence before it had a chance to leak out.  He grabbed a few tissues and wiped off before we both quickly dressed again.  We usually would lock doors if we chose to have sex in my office, but when we played the game...there were no guarantees.  Every once in a while, Namjoon and I would play a game where we would tease each other for as long as possible and see how many days we could go before one of us would crack.  This time, we made it two and a half weeks of sheer torture. I was going insane, resisting the urge to jerk off every time I took a shower or had a moment's peace.  I knew when I saw him grinding down on the bed in his sleep last night that he was close to cracking. It didn't take much today to drive him crazy, and much to my relief, he snapped, taking me right here on my desk.  We finished getting dressed just in time as I heard a knock on my door, making Namjoon jump and me hold back a giggle.

"Come in." I said, sitting down at my desk wincing slightly as the plug hit my oversensitive spot.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Y/N said as she walked in slowly, looking between Namjoon and I.

"Nope, nope, not at all. I was just, stopping by to check on Jin here and see if he needed anything.  I will leave you to it then, babe." Namjoon said as he bent down and kissed my forehead, making me chuckle.  Y/N watched him until he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, before turning back around to me.

"You totally won, didn't you?" she asked, giggling. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." I laughed, as she sat in the chair across from me.  She had fit so easily into this family, it was almost like she was always a member.  It had been a few months since her turning and she adapted to the new life very well. 

"Jin, I wanted to ask you something, and I hope this doesn't make you angry." she said, biting on her lip. 

"Of course, anything." I said, shrugging.

"I can't help but notice every time we go into your office at the hospital for a feed, there is a stack of papers.  I haven't gone through them, but the top sheet more than caught my attention.  You have been looking for a way to make synthetic blood?" she asked.  I sighed and leaned back in my chair, looking at the few research papers I had stacked on this desk as well.

"Yes, for a few years in fact.  Honestly, I haven't made much headway.  No one else seems to care that much, but I personally have never been fond of the idea of having to consume blood to survive.  So I started looking into making a synthetic a few years back, once modern science seemed to advance far enough.  But quite honestly, I never seem to have the time.  Between trying to keep regular donors, actually practicing medicine at the hospital, and other things that have gotten in the way, I don't have a lot of uninterrupted time to dedicate to it.  That stack of papers you see on my desk hasn't been touched in about six months." I replied, looking at her with a slightly regretful smile.

"Jin, I would be happy to help you in any way that I can.  I know I don't have any doctorates, and I'm still relatively a baby in comparison to you, but I am willing to do whatever you need me to.  Even if I just do grunt work while you are the brains of the outfit." she shrugged, giving me a big smile.  I felt a spark of excitement shoot through me as I leaned forward in my chair, smiling back.

"Really?  You mean it?" I asked, trying not to sound so incredibly desparate, but failing completely.

"Of course.  You are the one with the busy schedule so you just let me know whenever you need me and I will be there." she replied, standing back up.  I rushed around the desk and embraced her tightly, making her giggle.

"You are a true angel, you know that? Ugh, ok I will start looking back over my research and see where I left off and get back with you once I know what we need to start doing.  Sound good?" I asked, leaning back as she nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me." she agreed. 

"Well, let me get to it then!  I have a few research papers here I can go ahead and read over.  Thank yo so much again." I smiled, feeling excitement for this project that had gone stale.  She left me to my research, and before I knew it, Namjoon was popping his head in the door.

"Babe, aren't you coming to bed?" he asked, as I looked up from my papers.

"Bed?  Isn't it a little early?" I asked, looking down at the watch that wasn't there.

"Jinnie, it's almost midnight.  Your research will be there in the morning." he said, extending his open hand to me.  I rubbed my eyes and stood, taking his hand and still melting at the sweet smile he gave me.  We walked up the stairs hand in hand until we made it to our room.  Despite being togther almsot three hundred years, the love I had for this man stayed just as strong as it did in the beginning, making me sigh as we got in bed together.

"I love you Joon." I said, cuddling into him.  He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to him as he kissed my head.

"I love you too, babe.   I am happy you are passionate about your research again.  I hope you find what you are looking for." he said as he squeezed me tightly to him.  I sighed in contentment as I closed my eyes, resting against his chest.  I hoped I could find it too.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	36. Chapter 36

"Baby, are you sure you won't come with us?  It will be a fun time!" Taehyung asked, kissing up and down my neck, making me almost feel weak. 

"I know, but you guys need to go have your guy time.  I can stay here and go through this research material so it will be ready for Jin when he gets back tonight.  And with you all gone, I won't have any distractions, so maybe I can actually get a few things done." I giggled, feeling him press in to me.

"Alright, alright.  Just so you know, you won't be completely alone.  Jimin opted out too.  He never was really fond of hunting, especially big game." Tae said as he backed up.

"Yeah, doesn't exactly appeal to me either.  I am sure it's fun, and it's not like you are doing it strictly for sport, you eat what you kill so, it's ethical at least.  People do it, so I don't see the harm in it...just don't really want to do it myself." I laughed through the last few words as Hoseok burst in, making Taehyung jump.

"Let's get a move on!  They thought you were fucking in here again cause you were taking so long." Hoseok laughed, ushering Taehyung out.

"That was earlier.  Bye baby!  Love you!" he called as he was being pushed out the door.

"Love you too!  Have fun!" I called just as the door shut.  I smiled to myself as I walked downstairs to the office and grabbed the stack of papers and back out to the living room, cuddling up on the couch. A couple of hours had gone by, and I was a few papers in when Jimin's soft footsteps could be heard through the house.  He walked up, leaning on the back of the couch, smiling down at me.

"Making any headway?" he asked, as I put them down and stretched for a moment.

"A good bit, actually.  It's nice without Taehyung trying to hump me like a rabbit every five minutes." I laughed, shaking my head.  Jimin let out a hearty laugh, his smile big as he looked up and shook his head too.

"Jungkook took years to settle down.  It never fully goes away, but it took him a long time.  Since he isn't around, I figured I could tell you this too.  You make him truly the happiest I have ever seen him, y/n.  I was around for his first mate...and I'm sorry if mentioning that makes you feel weird, but I'm just saying that he wasn't even this happy back then." he said, smiling ear to ear.

"I am glad I can make him so happy.  He makes me happy like that too.  I couldn't imagine a life without him." I sighed, feeling warmth blooming all over when I thought about the love and affection I had for Taehyung.

"It makes me so happy to see.  You two are perfect for each other.  Do you know, I know Jungkook told you that he liked you before you met, but I had never ever seen him crush on anyone like that before?  He was like a completely different person when it came to you.  It's like, this is the real Taehyung that has been buried and dormant for so long, and you brought him to life." Jimin said, giving me the warmest smile. 

"That is so sweet of you.  Ugh, stop or you are going to make me cry." I laughed, shaking my head. 

"Ok, no tears.  I really came down to say that there is some decent cloud cover now, so I am going to take a walk if you wanted to join." he offered.

"I would, but I really want to get these papers finished.  Thank you though." I replied as he nodded and smiled back.

"Alrighty!  I hope you get it all done quickly." he replied as he backed up towards the entrance of the house.  I heard the door shut a minute later as I resumed reading.  After another few paragraphs, The words seemed to jumble together, making no sense anymore.  I think my brain needed a break. Maybe I should have gone on that walk with Jimin.  Maybe I could still catch up to him if I hurried.  I placed the papers on the coffee table and walked towards the front door slipping my shoes on.  There was far less snow on the ground now, a sign of spring nearing.  Thankfully there was enough to make out Jimin's footprints in the snow as I started to follow them, jogging lightly.   I was trying to learn to track from Hosoek and Yoongi, but I still sucked at it.  But these footprints were hard to miss.  I smiled at the feel of the fresh air, jogging along until my jog slowed, and I looked to the ground in confusion.  There were now two sets of footprints once I entered the woods, and a sudden sick feeling of dread came over me.  Who was with Jimin?  I sped up my jogging until I heard the noises, making me stop dead in my tracks.  I started sneaking closer as silently as I could until I could see them, and I wanted to cry.  Jimin was face down on the ground, his arms wrenched so severely up behind his back, I didn't see how they weren't broken.  His pants were pulled down around his thighs as he grunted and wriggled.  And there, kneeling on top of his back, pants undone was Kai.  Jimin whimpered as Kai wrenched his arms harder, causing Jimin to still, his breaths heavy.  I felt my anger surge beyond anything I had ever felt before in my life as I began to sneak up behind them slowly.  I had to hurry but I had to take him by surprise.  Kai's shirt was off and as I guessed before, he was insanely muscular.  There was no way I could beat him in a straight out fight, unless I had some element of surprise and could put him in some kind of compromising situation.

"Sit still you little piglet or I really will have to tie you with my belt."  Kai grunted as he started to try to lower back towards Jimin's ass a little more.  I held my breath, trying not to scream in rage.  I had to hurry. I couldn't let that happen to Jimin, not sweet Jimin.

"Please..." Jimin mumbled through whatever was muffling his speech.

"Oh no way, Jiminie.  I have been waiting so long to get in that ass again.  You think after the way it went down back then, I would just give up?  I was going to take my vengance last time we visited, but you decided to mate with a muscle pig.  I get it, smart move. So I had to wait, and plot, and plan to get you again.  But this time, your guard dog isn't here to protect you.  They all went off and left you here all by your lonesome.  No one here to save the day this time." Kai said slowly in Jimin's ear as he grinded his clothed groin into Jimin's ass. 

"Guess again, bitch." I growled as I landed against his back, my arms around his neck, quickly wrapping my legs around his waist. 

"The fuck?!" he choked out in a strangled voice as I tightened my hold, daring to not let go.  I was afraid if I gave him any room, he would turn on me in an instant.

"That's right.  This little snack and sex doll got an upgrade.  Taehyung warned Minseok, just give him a reason to kill every single one of you...and I think you just did." I growled, tightening my grip on his neck.  He finally loosened his grip on Jimin, allowing him to wriggle free, out from under Kai's body.  Kai grabbed at my arms and began to pull at me.   I dug my nails into his skin, tightening my hold as Jimin quickly tried to get to his feet.  Kai yanked at my arms and as I looked up to see Jimin pulling his pants up, tears streaming down his face as he tried to quickly do his pants with shaky hands, something in me snapped...and so did Kai's neck.  I felt his body go limp beneath me as Jimin's head jerked up to make eye contact with me.  I let go of his body as it fell to the ground with a thud, my hands shaking as I brought them up to my mouth. 

"Oh my God.  I just k-killed him." I breathed, trying not to panic.  Jimin rushed over and pulled me away from his body, wrapping his arms around me, his body shaking as much as mine was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." he breathed, his breaths shuddering.  We stood there for I don't know how long until we heard Jungkook and Taehyung's voices shouting our names through the woods.

"Wh-what am I going to do?  I killed h-him." I said as I looked back at Kai's lifeless body still laying on the ground, feeling like a monster. Jimin grabbed my hands and held them tightly as Jungkook and Taehyung swarmed us, looking us over.

"What happened?  What's wrong?  We both sensed something was really wrong and flew back here as soon as we could.  What-" Jungkook's voice cut off when he saw Kai's body lying on the ground.

"Are either of you hurt?" Taehyung asked, looking me over, cupping my face in his hands.

"I killed him." I whispered, tears brimming my eyes.

"What?  YOU did?" Jungkook asked, his eyes wide as he looked between Jimin and I.

"I-I didn't mean to.  I just held on tightly until...until it just..snapped." I said, looking down at my shaky hands.

"Hey, come here." Tae said, wrapping me in his arms and holding me tightly to him.

"I'm a monster."I mumbled against him as I let a few tears fall.  As vile and disgusting as Kai was, I didn't feel it was my right to kill him.

"Shhh don't cry baby." he said, kissing me softly.

"Let's all head back to the house.  Everyone else should be back by time we get there.  I'll grab the body." Jungkook said, slinging Kai's body over his shoulder.  Taehyung picked me up and carried me bridal style as we headed back to the house.  I don't know what happened, all I knew was, I couldn't let something like that happen again.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	37. Chapter 37

We all sat around the table as Jungkook thumped Kai's lifeless body onto the table, making me wince.  They all looked up from the table and at me, making me want to shrink in my seat.

"You did this?" Jin asked, his eyes widened.  I nodded, looking down at my hands as I bit my lip.  Taehyung grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it hard.

"Saved us some work, as far as I'm concerned." Yoongi said, crossing his arms and giving me a nod of approval.

"That's pretty badass that you took down this blockhead!" Hoseok grinned. 

"What happened?  Please, just tell us everything." Namjoon asked, looking between Jimin and I.

"She did it to help me...to save me from humiliation and possibly worse." Jimin said softly, as Jungkook swallowed hard, his jaw set tense.

"What do you mean?  What did he do to you?" Jin asked, his voice flooded with concern.  Jimin looked up at Yoongi and sighed.

"It's about time you all knew this anyway.  Kai and Suho didn't just beat me up when I found them killing that woman before...Suho held me down while Kai..." Jimin trailed off, clearing his throat and wiping away a tear.  My chest ached for him as I felt Tae's grip on my hand tighten.

"Jimin..." Jin said, his voice wobbling, as he held his hand over his mouth.

"Yoongi managed to save me, but the damage had already been done.  This time, Kai caught me alone while I was on a walk.  He managed to pin me to the ground and had my pants down.  He had his unbuckled and...h-he was getting close t-to doing it again when y/n rushed him from behind. She saved me." Jimin said, smiling up at me while he wiped more tears away. I wiped some off of my face as everyone's attention turned to me.

"I h-heard him telling Jimin he was going to do it to him again.  He said he planned on it when they visited a while back, but was couldn't because of Jungkook.  So he waited until everyone was gone.  I guess he wasn't expecting me.  But as I was holding him in my grasp and I saw Jimin's disheveled state...thinking about what almost happened to one of the kindest people I have ever met in my life, my brother,  I just snapped and I felt his neck crack. I didn't mean to do it." I said, swallowing hard, as I looked down the end of the table at the body still laying there.

"I know I am pretty much lowest on the totem pole around here, but as Jimin's mate, I cannot thank you enough." Jungkook said, giving me a warm, reassuring smile as he draped an arm over Jimin. 

"While we don't condone killing, and avoid it at all costs...job well done." Namjoon said, as he glared down at the body at the other end of the table. 

"What do we do with the body?" Yoongi asked, looking over at the two of them.

"That vile fucker doesn't even deserve a burial.  Burn him." Jin said, looking as though he wanted to spit on him.  I wasn't used to hearing Jin speak that way, so it startled me a bit.

"Will do." Hoseok nodded as he picked Kai's body up and hoisted it over his shoulder, walking out of the dining room with Yoongi following him out.  I stared down at my hands, feeling disgusted with myself, letting out a soft sigh.  I heard chairs moving as I lifted my head to see everyone else standing.  I stood up with them, not sure if they had been talking beforehand, as I kept unintentionally zoning out.  My eyes did meet Jimin's as he made his way around the table and wrapped his arms around me tightly, leaning his head against mine.

"Thank you again, y/n." he said softly before he kissed my cheek. 

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt." I said, looking in his watery eyes as he pulled away.

"You know you have my eternal thanks too." Jungkook said as he took me in his arms next, almost crushing me in a hug.  I nodded as he pulled back, smiling at me softly.  Tae wrapped an arm around me as we saw Jimin and Jin hugging tightly, Jin crying over Jimin's shoulder.

"How come you never told me what happened all those years ago?  Why, Jiminie?  Why?" he sniffled, squeezing him tightly.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was so weak." he whimpered, as they both embraced each other.

"Jimin, that's foolish thinking.  Even I could have been taken advantage of against two freshly fed vampires, especially ones as strong as they were.  If I would have know that, I would have never let them come here." Namjoon said, putting a hand on top of Jimin's head and fluffing his hair softly as Jin and Jimin still hugged each other.

"I know, hyung.  I'm sorry." he said in a soft voice.  I shivered in Taehyung's hold as he brought me close to him.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked softly in my ear. 

"I feel dirty." I almost whispered as I looked down at my hands again.  He sighed softly, taking my hands in his and kissing them tenderly.

"Come on, let's get you a bath." he said, picking me up and carrying me close to his chest.  I would normally have protested him carrying me around like that, but right now it felt good to be safe in his strong arms.  He walked me into our room and sat me on the bed before walking into our bathroom.  I stared at the floor as I heard the water start, chewing on my lip.  I looked up as Tae walked back into the room, already removing his shirt as he smiled softly at me, extending his hand out to me.  I took his open hand and stood up, following him into the bathroom.  He stood behind me and kissed the side of my neck softly and gently.  Nothing sexual, just very light and sweet kisses.  We both undressed each other and sank down into the tub together, as he wrapped his arms around me.  I  leaned into him as he softly ran his hand over my head repeatedly, so tender and soft, every now and then placing a soft kiss on my head.  I placed my hands on his arm that was across my chest and closed my eyes, trying to relax and concentrating on the love I was feeling from him.  As I began to relax, images flashed in my head of Kai's eyes, his menacing glare, that wicked smirk, then of his lifeless eyes, his blank expression, his body in a lifeless heap on the forest floor.

"Baby, you're shivering.  Don't think about it.  You are safe, here with me.  It's ok.  You're ok." Taehyung said softly in against my head as he rocked us slightly.  I let my eyes open and glance down to my hands rested on Taehyung's arms and felt my vision going blurry with tears.  I tried to hold them in but a soft sob escaped my lips as the tears rolled down my cheeks.  Tae sighed and lowered his arm, turning my body sideways and putting my legs over one of his, cradling me against his chest.  I curled into his neck, bringing my hand up and clinging to his shoulder as I cried softly. 

"He isn't worth your tears." he said softly, still rocking me very slowly.

"I know...but I still killed someone.  It wasn't my right to take his life away." I sniffled, clutching tightly to Taehyung.

"While it is never necessarily someone's right to take another person's life, sometimes it is for the greater good.  Because you took one life, that his hundreds maybe thousands of people you will spare in the future. Besides, you rescued Jimin.  He may not have just stopped with taking advantage of him, he may have just killed him afterwards.  And if he even thought somewhere in that sadistic mind of his that you were still around, I guarantee he would have come for you next." he said, his body tensing slightly.

"I wanted to stop him, but I still never meant to kill him.  I kept my grip tight because I was afraid of him getting loose. I knew he was much stronger than me and possibly Jimin so if he escaped from my grip, even though there were two of us, it may not have ended well.  So I held on so tight.  And then I happed to look up and see Jimin....our sweet, kind, caring, loving Jimin in such a state, I became filled with a rage I had never felt before and I just...felt his neck break.  It scared me more than anything because I didn't mean to!  What happens if I do it again?" I asked, my voice getting more close to a whisper at the end.

"Shhhhh babygirl, I'm here.  I think maybe tomorrow, you need to have a talk with Jin hyung.  He and Jimin are both like you, soft, kind, loving...I mean, he's a doctor for goodness sake.  He got in the business of saving people's lives.  Talk to him tomorrow, but for now, I think you need to let me wash you up and then we need to go rest for a bit, ok?" he said , tilting my head up to look at him.  I nodded softly as he leaned down and kissed my lips gently.  I hoped talking to Jin tomorrow would make me feel better, but right now, I tried to push the horrible thoughts from my mind and enjoy the quiet time with my love.

__________________________  
__________________________

  
  



	38. Chapter 38

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

No matter how much I scrubbed, I couldn't feel clean enough.  I had been in the shower for probably over an hour and I still didn't feel clean.  I know it didn't happen again, y/n stopped it.  But I couldn't get the old feelings it brought back out of my head either and the combination of it all was just too much.

"Jiminie?  Hun, you've been in there are long time.  Are you sure you are ok?" Jungkook asked softly from outside the shower curtain. 

"C-Can't get clean." I mumbled as I continued to scrub my body.  Jungkook gently pulled back the curtain and his eyes went soft as he looked at me.  He reached in and placed his hands on top of mine, stopping my movements.

"Babe, you are perfectly clean.  It's time to stop and turn off the water now.  It's not even hot anymore.  But you are clean, Jiminie...all clean." he said, the last two words almost a whisper as he started shutting the water off.  I stood there trembling as I looked at the watery eyes of my mate, his movements slow as if he was trying not to startle me.  He reached beside the shower and grabbed a towel, gently placing it over my head and drying my hair little by little.  After drying my hair, he moved on to dry my body off slowly and methodically, all without saying a word.  I watched his hands move slowly, dragging the towel over my skin and making the water droplets disappear.  It wasn't until I looked back up at Jungkook's face that I realized he was crying, silently letting tears roll down his face.  I felt my chin wobble as my lip jutted out slightly, my eyes instantly tearing up at the sight.  He looked up to make eye contact with me and gave me a sad smile.  He dropped the towel and wiped his tears away before wrapping his strong arms around me.  I let out a shuddering sigh as I rested my face in the crook of his neck, feel his strong hands rub my back so gently and tender.  I wrapped mine up around his neck and nuzzled closer as I tried to stop shaking and relax.  He snaked his hands down over my ass and onto my upper thighs, lifting me without any effort.  I helped him and wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned and carried me out into out bedroom.  He headed over towards the bed and just stood there by the edge, rocking me back and forth.

"I love you so much, Chim." He breathed into my ear, making me cling tighter to him.

"I l-love you too, Kookie." I squeaked out, my voice feeling thick as I tried not to cry.  He climbed up on to the bed with me still clinging to him, laying us both down as he began peppering my face with kisses.

"I would not have been able to live with myself had anything happened to you.  What happened was bad enough.  It made me feel like I failed you as a mate.  I didn't protect you like I should have.  If y/n hadn't been there..." he trailed off, his eyes shining with tears.

"You didn't fail me.  You can't be by my side 24/7, Kook.  You are not my bodyguard, you are my mate and partner and love of my life.  I didn't get with you because I thought you were strong and could protect me.  I mated with you because you are who you are.  Come here, closer, please." I breathed, pulling him down onto me and locking my lips with his.  I could still taste the saltiness of his tears on his full lips. His kisses moved from my lips to my jaw, kissing it softly, working his way to right below my ear.

"You are my world, Jimin. I can't be without you, ever." he breathed heavily as he continued kissing along my neck.  I whimpered , feeling the need to have him as close to me as possible. 

"Kookie, please." I whimpered, bucking up into him slightly. Normally, I was the dominant one in this relationship, but right now, I felt needy. 

"Jimin, baby..." he whispered, kissing back up towards my ear.  I started trembling and he stopped everything immediately, pulling back to look at me.  He held my cheek in his hand and caressed it, his eyes searching mine.

"I need you." I whimpered, feeling like I could cry at any moment.  He continued to search my eyes as he gave me a sad smile. 

"What all did he do to you, baby?  Where did he hurt you, touch you?" he asked, his eyes scanning my body.  I felt myself tremble as I recalled the feeling my arms being wrenched up behind my back, his knee pressed firmly against my spine, his hand yanking my pants down bit by bit before...

"H-He didn't even get undressed more than his shirt.  He d-did use his h-hand to...to...pull my pants down and...he had gotten one finger in..." I swallowed, closing my eyes as I let out a shaky breath.  Jungkook captured my lips with his as he carressed my torso softly with his hand, giving it gentle strokes.

"It's ok, you don't have to say another word.  I'm not going to make love to you Jimin, because I honestly think it might be too much for you right now." he said as he continued to stroke my sides with his fingers.

"Please...I need you!" I choked out, feeling tears brim my eyes.  He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss under each of my eyes, before lowering again and looking at me. 

"I won't make love to you, but I will make you feel loved.  I will take care of you, and treasure you. I will worship you and show you how you deserve to be treated, how your body - my body will always be adored." he said softly.  I felt my chest surge with such warmth as he began kissing me again softly, his hands now moving over my abdomen, a fingertip grazing my nipple slightly, making me almost gasp.  He propped himself up on his side on one elbow as he began to trace his fingers all long my abdomen.

"I love every inch of you.  You are the most wonderful and beautiful person I have ever met." he said, smiling down at me.  He pushed his body flush against mine as he traced his fingers lower, down the v-line to my thighs, making me tremble.  I began breathing heavily as he used one finger to graze over my length, stopping at the tip to smear around the precum that was already gathering.

"Jungkook..." I whispered, biting down on my lip as he traced over my balls, making me twitch, my hard dick resting on my stomach.  He rolled on to his back and opened the side drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube, making me swallow hard.  He rolled back onto his side and wedged it between us as he pushed my legs open slightly.  I shivered as his finger traced down to my rim, circling it softly.  At first I almost felt panicky at the feeling, my eyes shooting open, my breathing increasing.  He immediately noticed and removed his hand, smoothing it over my stomach as he leaned over and kissed me again, softly and slowly.

"It's ok, it's just me.  I won't go there if you don't want me to, baby.  This is why I said, you can't handle it right now." he replied, his voice sounding sad.  I looked up into his eyes, my body immediately calming down as I put a hand on his face.

"No, I-I'm ok.  Please, keep going." I whispered, rubbing my thumb back and forth.  He nodded and leaned back, popping open the lube and squirting some on his fingers before leaning back against me.  He started slowly kissing my neck as I felt his finger start prodding me slowly before fully and slowly entering me, making me grip the sheet on the other side of me.  My body relaxed more and more the more he worked his finger in and out of me, allowing it to brush my prostate every now and then. 

"You want me to add another finger, Jiminie?" he asked, leaning back and looking at me with lust in his eyes.  

"Oh yes p-please!" I whimpered, feeling so good.  I groaned as he added a second finger, the stretch feeling better as he allowed his fingers to scissor back and forth.  My cock twitched as he found that bundle of nerves, circling and patting it.  I moaned and yanked at the sheet, arching my back as I rocked down onto his fingers.

"That feel good?  Hmm?  You want to cum like that?" he asked as he continued to tap, and rub, and press against my prostate, leaving his fingers buried deep.

"Yes, yes, please don't stop. Please, please, don't... just keep, going." I moaned as he applied a slight bit of more pressure.

"You are so beautiful and sexy.  And you are all mine." he said in a low rumble beside my ear as he let his fangs graze my neck.

"O-Oh fuck!  Kookie...I'm gonna c-cum soon...I'm getting close!" I panted, my cock hardening impossibly hard as the precum gathered in a steady pool on my abdomen.  He chuckled against my neck as he added a third finger, making me gasp and arch my back.  I felt my self teetering on the edge of bliss as he started rubbing my prostate again.

"You going to cum for me?  I want to see you paint that beautiful body with your cum, baby.  Show me how good I can make you feel.  God I love you so damn much." he groaned as he moved his fingers against it.   With one particularly hard press and rub, my vision went white as I shot out ropes upon ropes of cum onto my stomach, moaning his name loudly.  As I started to come down from my high, he removed his fingers and stroked me a few times, making me twitch and whimper from the sensitivity.  He began peppering my face with soft kisses again, and I couldn't help but break into a grin.

"I. love. you. so. much." he said, each word spaced with a kiss. 

"I love you too, Jungkook.  Thank you, for doing that.  I know it's a little weird but I actually do feel a bit better." I said, my eyes searching his face.

"Good, that was the point!  Here, let me get a towel to clean you up." he said, slipping off of the bed and shifting his pants around,walking a bit awkwardly to the bathroom. I smirked as I came up with a plan for when he came back.  He walked in and climbed back beside me, smiling at me.  He began wiping my abdomen down, but before he could get anywhere near my ass, I grabbed his wrist.  He looked at me oddly, but before he could do anything, I quickly rolled over, pressing him onto his back and straddling him.  He was ridiculously hard, and I knew it had to be painful at this point.

"I want to make you feel better too.  I know it didn't happen to you, but you have been as upset as I have.  You deserve to feel better." I said as I grinded on him through his jeans, making him grunt and drop the towel, gripping my hips.

"A-Are you s-sure?" he stuttered as I lifted up and scooted down, working on getting his pants open.

"Positive." I smiled as I released him from the confines of his jeans and boxers.  His member was red tipped and hard as rock, precum smeared on his head.  I groaned as I scooted down even a little more and engulfed him in my mouth.  He gasped and dropped his head back into the pillow, his hips automatically trying to buck up.  Just like I though, my baby needed a release badly. 

"Oh fuck, Jimin!" he moaned as I moved my tongue all over him, coating him well, making it as sloppy as possible.  I smirked as I popped him out of my mouth, making him pant and look up at me with pleading eyes.  Normally I would edge him a little more, making him ask for it, beg for it.  But now, I just scooted back up and lined him up with my entrance.  I lowered onto him slowly, making him let out a long groan as I bottomed out, feeling his hips flush against my ass. 

"I'm not going to make you work for it, baby.  I just want you to cum." I said, as I started bouncing, whining at the feeling of him hitting my swollen prostate.

"That won't take long.  God, you feel amazing." he groaned, gripping my hips tightly.  I increased my speed, clenching around him as I moaned, gripping his chest with my fingertips.

"You want to cum deep inside me, don't you baby?" I groaned, as he began moving his hips upwards.

"Yes, yes please.  Please, can I cum?  I'm gonna cum soon!" he moaned, as I felt his cock throb in me.

"Cum for me." I purred, staring into his eyes with a sly smile.  His mouth dropped open in a silent moan, as his eyes squeezed shut and his body convulsed with his orgasm.  I leaned down onto his torso and rested my head against his chest as he panted.  He chuckled and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around my back.

"You never cease to amaze me.  God, I don't know what I would have ever done without you." he said, letting out a big sigh.

"I feel the same about you, Kookie.  Can we just stay here like this for a little longer?" I asked, closing my eyes as I kissed his neck softly.

"Of course." he almost whispered as he patted my back.  Despite the close call I had today, it made me feel lucky to have someone as amazing as Jungook to be here with me to love me and comfort me and be by my side, always.

________________________  
________________________

 


	39. Chapter 39

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

I managed to get the fire burning pretty well as I stared down at the body at my feet.

"I am glad he is gone, but it still is a shame when you think about it." Hoseok said, shaking his head as he brought over a few more small branches to add to the fire.

"Not to me." I said, watching the flames get higher.  Hoseok got quiet again as I reached down for the body and tossed it onto the fire, the flames immediately climbing higher.

"For Jimin." I said softly as I watched him begin to burn.

"Yoongs...how come you never told me about Jimin?  I thought we told each other everything." Hoseok said softly. I turned to look at him and be almost looked like his feelings were hurt.  I hated that look, it always hit me right in the gut. 

"Hobi, it really wasn't my story to tell.  Jimin begged me not to tell anyone.  He was humiliated and so angry.  I would have told you if I could have." I said, running a finger over the back of his cheek. 

"Like you talk to me about Iliyana and Jaeson?" He asked, making me still my hand and drop it away from his face.

"That's not fair." I said quietly, looking away from him and back into the flames.

"I see you hurting sometimes.  I just want to be there for you and make you feel better, but you won't even let me do that.  You keep it all to yourself and shut me out." He said quietly.

"I do that to respect you, Hosoek!  It's not right for me to come to you when I am upset about it.  You are my mate now, baby.  You are my life.  It's not fair to you." I said, swallowing and staring hard at the flames.

"You are right, it's not fair.  It's not fair to make that decision for me.  I love you, Yoongi!  They were an important part of your life, and I understand why you would be upset sometimes.  You don't have to hide it from me." He said, grabbing my hand, sounding on the verge of tears.  I felt a lump form in my throat that I tried to swallow down.  I stared hard into the flames and felt unbidden tears trying to form in the corners of my eyes.  I didn't deserve someone like Hoseok in my life.  As we stood there in silence, I made a decision to share something with him to show him that he was right.

"I had to burn them, you know." I said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" He asked, as I felt him turn to face me.  I knew I couldn't look at him or I would break down, so I continued to stare forward.

"Back then, we didn't understand a lot about vampires, although we hunted them. My superiors were far more interested in thinning out the population of vampires, rather than taking prisoners to study them or interrogate them.  We didn't realize that venom injected into someone was the only way they turned.  So because of that, every person who died from a vampire bite wasn't allowed to be buried, they had to be burned.  I wasn't allowed to bury my wife and son, I had to watch them burn." I said as I felt the tears fall.  I didn't have a moment to blink before Hoseok had his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Yoongi...that is horrible.  I am so sorry. I can't imagine how hard that must have been. " He almost whispered.  I stared over his shoulder into the flames as Kai's body morphed into that of my wife and son.  I let out one choked sob as I wrapped my arms around Hobi, squeezing him to me.  He turned his head to kiss my cheek, before letting go of the embrace.  He wiped the tears from my face before cupping my face in his hands and kissing me softly.

"I love you, Hobi." I said as a whisper, looking back into the eyes of my mate.

"I love you too, babe.  I know must not have been easy telling me that.  Thank you for trusting me." He said, giving me a sad smile.

"I've never told that to anyone.  I want you to know how much I love you and trust you.  I promise to start being more open with you when it comes to my past if you want me to." I said as he wiped the remaining tears off of my face.

"All I can ask is that you try.  I know it can't be easy, and I know it's something that won't change overnight, but I know that I am here for you." he said, smiling again. 

"Thank you, baby." I replied, leaning in and kissing him softly.  He held my hand as we stood back and watched the fire until it died down,  there being really nothing left of the remains.  We then covered the fire pit in dirt, burying all evidence of that horrible creature's existence. 

"You know, I wonder how long it is going to take the rest of them to realize he is missing...or if they will come looking for him." Hosoek said as we walked to put the shovels back in the garden shed.

"I don't know, but odds are, we haven't seen the last of them." I said as I put the shovels back and shut the door.

"You're probably right.  Let's just hope if they ever do show up here, they don't expect to walk away." he replied, dusting off his hands. 

"Why don't we go upstairs and take a shower, huh?  I think you could use it." I smiled, looking at him, covered in dirt.

"Speak for yourself." he laughed, brushing dirt off of my clothes.  We headed back to the house and no sooner did we get under the stream of water, I was attacking him.  I pressed him hard against the shower wall, kissing him deep and hard, pressing our bodies flush against one another.

"Ugn fast and hard, just how I like it." Hobi said, his voice husky and rough with want.  I nodded and spun him around, pressing his front into the wall before angling and shoving into him quickly and hard.  He hissed at the stretch, but I knew he loved that feeling.  I stayed still, kissing his neck, nipping at the skin as I waited for him to get accustomed to me.  I reached around and started tugging at his hardened cock, making him gasp and moan, rocking back into my cock.  I grunted and started fucking him fast and hard, my strokes matching my rhythm.  It didn't take us long to cum, both of us panting and kissing each other hard.  I slipped out of him and our kisses became soft and gentle as we washed each other up.  I kept waching Hobi as he dressed in some boxers before plopping on the bed, letting out a loud sigh.

"Hey baby, I am going to be right back. I am just going to go check on Jungkook and Jimin to make sure they are alright." I said, slipping a baggy t-shirt over my head.

"Oh, that's probably a good idea.  Let me slip something on and I will go check on Tae and Y/N.  She seemed pretty shaken too." he said, jumping back up off the bed.  I nodded and left the room, going down the hall and knocking on Jungkook and Jimin's door.  A moment later, Jungkook opened the door, stepping back to invite me in.

"How is Jimin?" I asked, seeing him laying on the bed.

"Hyung?" Jimin asked, sitting up, to look at me.  I walked over and fluffed up his hair, a habit I developed early on in our relationship.

"I just came to check on you.  I didn't know how you would be doing, considering..." I trailed off, not wanting to actually have to say it.

"I-I'm alright, hyung.  Jungkook has been taking very good care of me.  Thank you for coming to check on me." he said, giving me a sweet smile.  I gave him a quick hug and fluffed his hair one more time before bidding he and Jungkook goodnight.  His innocent face always made me crumble.  It was the entire thing that led me to be where I am today.  I met Hobi back at our room and groaned as I stretched out on the bed, suddenly feeling worn out.

"How is Y/N?" I asked, as Hobi snuggled up to me.

"She is a little rough.  She killed a person, hyung.  You never forget your first one." Hobi said softly into my neck.  He was right, it was something that you never forgot, and changed you a little bit on the inside.  I sighed and enjoyed the closeness of Hoseok before I finally drifted off to sleep, leaving this eventful and emotional day behind me.

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	40. Chapter 40

**~Jin's POV~**

It had been a long time since I had been this angry. I sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at the lamp for a few minutes before standing up and hauling it at the wall, shattering it to pieces. Namjoon rushed out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, looking around the room.

"Jinnie?" he asked gently as he walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"My Jimin...my baby brother. How could someone do something like that to him? I'm so mad that no one told me. How could this happen?" I blurted out, unable to have one clear thought.

"Hey, hey, Jin. It's alright, he's ok now. I know it is horrible what he went through, but he is alright. You can imagine how I felt when Tae and Delissa were kidnapped. I still get insanely angry thinking about him being tortured and the state we found him in. Do you remember how long it took me to calm down about that? You are allowed to be angry, but he will be alright Jin, I promise." Namjoon said, hugging me to him. I melted into his hug, feeling a sense of calm wash over me.

"I'm sorry Joon, thank you." I whispered, allowing myself to be comforted by him.

"Don't apologize, it's ok to be angry when something bad happens to someone you love. Now I will take care of the lamp, you climb in bed." He said, ushering me back towards the bed. I layed there trying not to stew as he cleaned up, and felt better as he came into bed by my side. I curled into him and let him comfort me until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, as I made my way into my office, I heard y/n's voice calling me.

"Jin, can I come in?" she asked, coming into view with a stack of papers tucked in her arm.

"Of course, please come have a seat dear." I said, motioning to the chairs. She walked in, looking not quite like herself, sighing as she took a seat.

"Taehyung said I should come talk to you, that is if you are not busy." she said, barely making eye contact.

"I'm not busy at all, and I'm all ears." I said, giving her a soft smile. She tried to smile back before biting her lip and looking down at her lap.

"Jin, I killed someone and I feel horrible. I know he deserved punishment, but it wasn't my right to take his life. I didn't mean to, but seeing Jimin in the state he was in just made me lose control. Tae has explained it to me over and over again but I still feel guilty. He said I should come see you and talk to you." she said, her voice sounding like she was trying not to cry. I felt for her, I truly did. I got up and walked around the desk, sitting in the chair beside her, rubbing her back with my hand.

"Y/N, you will learn to let it go. Taehyung probably had you come talk to me is because I was much like you the first time I killed someone. I have only killed two people and the first one was the worst. I had not been a vampire for very long, in fact, Jimin was still human at that point. I was on my way home from work one evening when I saw a man holding another man up at knifepoint. I was going to call for the authorities, but as I got closer, I saw that the man being held up at knifepoint, was no other than my dear baby brother. I saw red and rushed the man in a flash, grabbing him and slamming him against the brick wall. I was not quite used to my strength yet, and that killed him. I felt good for rescuing Jimin, but horrible because I killed a person, especially because I was a doctor and had taken an oath to save lives, not take them. It ate me up inside for a very long time." I said, continuing to rub her back.

"What did you do?" she asked, looking up at me with slightly watery eyes. I hated seeing her in distress like this.

"The same thing you are going to do; forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do it on purpose, you weren't being malicious, you were trying to save someone you loved. Everytime you look at Jimin's face, remember how much you love him, and how you saved that beautiful individual from whatever that vile creature was going to subject him to. That is what you are going to do. It won't be an overnight thing, but you will eventually forgive yourself. You did a good thing, y/n, and I am proud of you." I said, holding her chin in my fingers. Her chin wobbled slightly as she threw her arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder for a second, taking in one big shuddering breath.

"Thank you Jin." she said softly as she let go, sitting back in her seat.

"Anything for my little brother's savior." I grinned, kissing her forehead. She grinned and giggled slightly, looking back down at her lap, making me chuckle.

"I appreciate you talking to me." she said, letting out a sigh of relief, as I folded my hands.

"Of course, anytime. Now, I noticed you have an armful of papers for me." I said, motioning to her arm.

"Oh yeah, sorry! These are the papers you wanted me to look over. I have all the noted references in the margins and I compiled everything at the end so you wouldn't have to flip through all of those pages." she said, handing me the stack of paperwork.

"Wow, that was a lot of work! You didn't have to do all of that!" I said, taking the stack from her and walking back around my desk.

"It's ok. I wanted something to keep my mind busy. Besides, I didn't really sleep much last night and this gave me something to do." she smiled.

"Thank you, this is going to be extremely helpful! In fact I-...." I trailed off as I flipped through the pages and got to the one where she compiled everything. Once it was all together in short terms and pushed together like that, it made perfect sense.

"What? Do you see something?" she asked, almost sounding as excited as I felt at the moment.

"I don't want to get ahead of myself, but...I think so! I am going to run to the lab while I still have everything fresh. With any luck, if this is the piece of the formula I am missing, we may just have this thing figured out!" I said, jumping up from my seat and grabbing my briefcase to put my papers in.

"That is so exciting! Good luck Jin!" she said, clapping as I smirked slightly.

"Let's hope I have got this right." I smiled as I closed my briefcase and rushed to tell Namjoon before heading out to the lab. If I was right, and I hoped I was, this could be the start of something wonderful for all of us.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

**A/N: This one is winding down guys. But I have decided on my next one which will be Jin centric. I will try to keep updates as regular but it all depends on how much I can get written. Fair warning, this one is a gang au and has much more mature themes than usual so reader beware. It is entitled "Belonging to Bangtan". There are still a few more left in this one, it's not quite over yet.**

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

We all sat around the table, staring at the glasses in front of us.  I was excited beyond belief but the rest of the guys seemed skeptical to say the least.

"How do you know this isn't going to harm us in any way?" Yoongi asked, shifting the liquid around in the glass.

"Because, I have been experimenting on myself for several weeks with this new synthetic and I am as fit as I ever have been. I haven't had a feed on real blood in eight weeks.  If it didn't work, I would be dead by now." Jin laughed, making me look at him wide-eyed.

"You have been experimenting on yourself?  Baby, isn't that dangerous?" Namjoon asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nonsense, Joon.  I ran and re-ran the formula a dozen times to check the compound to make sure it had the same make up as actual blood.  I made sure it had the same things we need so we can maintain strength and vitality.  I thought I would try it out for one or two feeds, and if it wasn't effective enough, I would start to feel the effects.  Eight weeks later, and here I am, healthy as could be!" Jin smiled, looking around at everyone.

"How does it taste?" Hoseok asked, sniffing the glass.

"Right now, it is chocolate flavored.  Look guys, this doesn't mean I expect you to give up feeding normally forever.  If you want to hunt, that is fine, I won't be offended.  But this will mean gone are the days where we will have to go too long between feeds because we can't find donors.  And if you choose to only eat synthetic, that is ok too!  I just ask that you try it, just this once for me." he asked, looking around the room.

"I am more than happy to try it.  To Jin!  Congratulations!" I said, lifting my glass.  Everyone reluctantly lifted their glasses and took their first sip.

"You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.  It's kind of like dark chocolate...a little bitter but not bad." Jungkook said, drinking up the rest of his glass.

"I'm proud of you." Namjoon said, rubbing Jin's back as he positively beamed.

"Jin, you know what this means, right?  Not just for us, but for the scientific community!  Have you even tried to apply it to transfusions and things of that nature?  You may have just eliminated the need for blood to be used altogether." I said as I took another sip.

"I...I have thought about that but...I can't do it.  I can't take credit.  What's going to happen if that is the case?  They are going to want to take my picture and put me in science magazines and medical journals.  What happens when I come back to this place a hundred years from now?  Pretend that I am the spitting image of my grandfather and hope that people buy it?" he said, looking a little disappointed.

"That is exactly what you do. Hyung, you worked so hard on this.  Just tell them you don't want pictures taken and only strictly do interviews." Jimin said, smiling brightly.

"He's right, hyung.  You deserve every bit of credit given." Taehyung added.

"Well, I will also be sure to give credit to my assistant." Jin winked at me as I finished my glass.

"No way, I just did some grunt work.  Seriously Jin, don't do that.  Enjoy this!" I said, smiling up at him.  He looked around the table at all of us and sighed before sitting down next to Namjoon.

"This is a dream come true." he smiled, leaning back in his chair as he closed his eyes.  I felt elated for Jin as we all sat around like a family at a meal, enjoying conversation.  He had finally gotten what he had wanted for so long.  And this was going to change everything for us.   We weren't chained to the hospital now, worried if we were going to have enough to feed us all.   

"While we are all here, there is something I need to discuss with you all.  I am pretty sure you all know what it is, but the time is approaching for us to be moving again soon." Namjoon said, holding Jin's hand.

"Moving?" I asked, looking at Taehyung.

"That's right.  Y/N, I'm sure in some of the things that you have been told, you have heard that we move every so often to keep from suspicions arising.  We have already been in this area for a few years over the comfortable limit, so we really need to make the move by summer.  I was  wanting to see if anyone had a preference for which location we headed to next.  Logically we should head to our house in Canada, but I need everyone's ok." Namjoon said, looking around.

"Ooooh Y/N, you are going to love that place!  It is like a huge ski lodge!  It is so pretty!" Jimin said, a glimmer of excitement in him.

"I have no opinion since this is the only place I knew.  I will go wherever my family goes." I said, holding tight to Tae.

"I think you will love it there, baby.  Especially when we get our own private hot tub in the winter." He whispered in my ear, making me get chills all over.

"Oh God, and your room is right next to ours!" Jungkook slapped his hand over his face.

"Hey, payback is a bitch!  I had to hear you and Jimin the entire time we vacationed last time." Tae said, narrowing his eyes.  Jimin smirked as Jungkook looked embarrassed, looking away from his gaze.

"Point taken." Jungkook mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I'm good with it!" Hoseok grinned, looking over at Yoongi.

"Agreed." Yoongi said, looking over at Hosoek with a smile.

"As much as I love this place, and I will miss it, I think it's a good pick, Joonie.  And if we wait until summer, I will have time to get the synthetic stocked and get a steady shipment going to our new location, as well as get things going for regular mass production." Jin said, nodding.

"Then it's settled." Namjoon replied, making everyone seem to get excited. 

"Trust me, it is perfect up there baby.  We have a big, four poster, king sized bed, a fireplace in our room for cozy, romantic lighting, private hot tub...the perfect place for us to never leave each other's sides." Taehyung said as he caressed my cheek.

"I can't wait." I smiled, as he leaned down and captured my lips with his, making me giggle into the kiss.  I wasn't afraid to admit, I was a little nervous to leave this place.  This was the only place I had known for a long time now, and it had become a sanctuary.  But when I looked in the eyes of my mate, I knew he was the only home I ever needed.

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	42. Chapter 42

"I really am going to miss this place." I said as Taehyung and I strolled around the garden.  We were set to move within the next couple of days and we decided we wanted to take one last long walk around the grounds. 

"It is a beautiful place.  It is filled with a lot of fond memories." he smirked as we walked by the tree that had the telltale scratch marks down it from our first intimate encounter.

"That it is." I giggled, holding his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"There is so much of the world that you haven't seen, y/n, and I'm so excited I get to share it with you." he replied, stopping and and wrapping his arms around me.  I looked up into his eyes, smiling as I leaned up, kissing him deeply.

"I love you Kim Taehyung." I said softly as I leaned my forehead against his. 

"I love you too, baby." he said back as he kissed me softly one more time. 

"Aw, now isn't this a pretty picture?" a voice spoke from the woods, making me jump and Taehyung immediately go tense.

"Baby get behind me, right now." he said, pushing me away from the direction we heard the voice from.

"Why so frightened?  You'd think you would have seen a ghost or something." Suho said, coming out of the shade, smirking.

"Not a ghost, just a demon." Taehyung sneered, baring his fangs.

"Oh, my feelings are hurt.  That one hit hard, Tae." Suho faked, holding his chest.

"What the fuck do you want?" Taehyung asked, keeping me behind him as Suho circled.

"What I want?  I want Kai...I know you know where he is.  You see, Xiumin and Chen were sure he was at a regular haunt of ours over a thousand miles from here.  But me?  Oh I knew better.  He has been lusting after that little bitch's ass for a long time, so when he disappeared for a while, I knew exactly where he was headed." Suho smirked.

"I could kill you for the part you played in what happened to Jimin back then.  How could you do that to someone you used to call brother?" Tae growled so deeply I felt it in his back.

"Spare me.  You stopped being family long ago.  And you think you could kill me? Hah!  I would LOVE to see you try.  In fact, how about we settle this, right now, you and me?" he said, smirking as his head cocked to the side.

"Tae don't do this, I don't like this.  He's got something planned or he wouldn't give in to a fight so easily." I said, gripping Tae's arm tightly.

"How about you and me, one on one, no weapons, no tricks." Tae answered, making my stomach drop.

"Tae no!" I said feeling panicked.  I wanted to run for help, but I couldn't leave him.

"You tell that little twat of yours not to touch me, and we have a deal." he said, peeling his shirt off.  As soon as he did he revealed himself to be as much of a wall of muscle as Kai was.  Fuck.

"Just stay back, baby.  I got this." Tae said, as he stepped forward.  I stood there, restraining every muscle in my body not to lunge at Suho first just to keep this fightfrom happening.  In a matter of seconds they were at each other.  Suho may have been stronger, but Tae was faster, much to my relief.  Thankfully he was able to stay out of Suho's reaches thus far, getting in a few punches.  Suho landed one good one on Tae, making him stumble slightly and my stomach clench.  I was almost shaking in fear and anger at this situation.  What was Tae thinking?  Namjoon would be furious right now if he could see this.  I held my breath as I watched them lock hands and grapple for a moment, Tae's hands beginning to shake from the pressure.  Shit, he was going to lose if he couldn't escape.  If Suho got his arms around Taehyung, I was afraid of the outcome.  Suho wouldn't stop at a defeat...he would kill him. 

"You're weak, Taehyung.  Always, have been, always will be." Suho growled as he flexed his arms, wrenching Tae's arms around.  Tae whipped his leg under Suho's making him lose his footing.  They both went tumbling to the dirt, rolling around and trying to get the upper hand.  It all happened so fast, that in the blink of an eye, Tae was almost in the same position Jimin was in with Suho on his back, hands behind his back.  Suho's knee was keeping Tae's hands in place with one arm locked around Tae's neck.  I felt my breath stop as I saw the position he was in, making me scream.

"SUHO STOP!  You win!" I shouted, making him smirk at me.

"Oh no sweetheart, it's not over yet." he said, tightening his grip on Taehyung's neck,hearing him start straining.

"FINE! You want to know where YOUR little bitch is? You are right, he is here...buried six feet under.  You wanna know how he wound up there?  I did it! Me!  I held his neck so tight in my arms I felt it snap!" I growled, readying my stance.  Suho flashed his eyes up at me as his face began to shake in anger.  He released Taehyung and charged at me, knocking me into the closest tree.  I felt all the wind get knocked out of my lungs as I tried to gasp for air, unable to get a breath.

"You little cunt!" he growled, grabbing my neck.  Before anything else could happen, Tae was up and on him, hands around his neck.  I felt his hand on my neck drop as I heard the snap of his neck.  I still gasped for air as his body dropped to the ground and Taehyung came up to me.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck, oh fuck." he said, yanking his shirt off.  I didn't know what he was worried about until I followed his gaze down.  Sticking out of my ribcage was a thick branch.  Well shit.

"I'm ok." I wheezed, as he put his hand under where it was.

"I-I-I've gotta get you to Jin hyung." he said, feeling behind me.  I shouted as he pulled me forward slightly to get his hand behind me.

"That...hurt a bit." I winced as I still struggled to breathe regularly.

"I've gotta get you off of it.  It's going to hurt like hell, baby. I'm so sorry." he said as tears started streaming down his face, although his face was set in a determined stare.

"Just do it." I said, nodding at him.  I sucked in as much of a breath as I could as he nodded and gripped me tightly, pulling me off fast and hard, making me scream at the top of my lungs.  He pressed the shirt underneath my back and swooped me in his arms, taking off running to the house. 

"JIN!  JIN HYUNG!  I NEED JIN NOW!" Tae screamed as he ran towards the house.  Every jostle of his run hurt like crazy but I didn't know how bad it was. I know in a human, I couldn't have been moved or I would have bled out.  As a vampire...I had no idea how this was going to work.  We burst into the house with Tae panting, getting a better grip on me.

"JIN!  JIN HYUNG!!!" Tae screamed, dropping to his knees as he held me tightly to him.  I looked up at him as he looked down at me, worry written all over his face.  Truth be told, I hurt like crazy, and breathing wasn't the easiest but I wasn't as bad as you might think.  I picked a hand up and placed it on Taehyung's cheek, caressing it softly.

"I love you, it's ok." I said softly, making him let out a choked sob.

"Why did you do that?" he said, putting his forehead against mine.

"I couldn't let something happen to you." I smiled, making him let out a shaky sigh.

"What the hell?!" Hoseok said, running over as he came out.

"Where is Jin?!" Taehyung asked getting up on shaky legs.

"He's upstairs with Namjoon in the shower I think.  I'll get him and tell him to meet you in the exam room." Hoseok said, taking off up the stairs. 

"Here, let me get her." Yoongi said, walking over, noticing the exhaustion on Taehyung's face.

"I got her hyung." Tae said, clinging tightly to me.  We walked to the exam room as Tae laid me gently on the table, making me wince.

"Fuck, what the hell happened to you?" Yoongi asked, looking at me wide eyed.

Tree branch." I grunted as Tae held slight pressure on the wound.  Jin came rushing in the room, robe on, hair damp as he looked back and forth from me to Taehyung.

"Taehyung, I need you to back up to let me see her wound." Jin said, trying to pull Taehyung away.  He reached for my hands as he started to look panicky.

"Come on Tae." Yoongi said, pulling him back.  Tae broke out in sobs as our hands couldn't touch anymore, still trying to reach me.  As Jin looked over my wound he caressed my head softly.

"Tae, you are thinking of things from an emotional standpoint, not a rational one.  You know she will be fine, you know she will recover from this.  All she will need is for me to clean this and dress it.  Then we will get her to feed, and sleep and she will heal much faster.  These are all things you know, buddy.  Just breathe." Jin said, while ripping away the bottom of my shirt until it reached my wound. 

"I'm ok baby, I promise." I said, as Jin started to clean my wound.

"Tae, you want to come bite her so she can get some venom to speed it up?" Jin asked, as Tae sniffled.   Tae came towards the top of the table and ran his hand over the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you like this.  Brings back too many bad memories of when I almost lost you." he said, sniffling again.

"I'm right here." I replied, bringing my free arm up and letting him hold my hand.  He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it before biting me on my wrist.  He pumped venom in for a moment or two before licking my wound shut and kissing my wrist softly.

"Ok, that should vastly speed up the healing process.  I am going to dress the wound so it keeps anything nasty out of it.  I don't see any debris, which is good.  It looks like you should be recovered in a few days." Jin said as he began to cover the wound with gauze and bandages.

"What the hell happened to cause this?  I know you said a tree branch but what were you doing in the woods to make you slam into a tree branch that hard?" Yoongi asked.

"Suho happened.  He showed up saying he knew Kai had come here for Jimin and he was looking for him.  He and I got in a fight one on one and he got the upper hand.  I was put in a compromised position and y/n distracted him by telling him what she did to Kai.  He flew at her in a rage and shoved her against the tree.  I was able to get up and end him though, once and for all.  I will take you to the body once I get her settled in bed." Tae said, squeezing my hand.

"Tae, I have to finish dressing the wounds and she still has to feed first.  Why don't you go ahead and take Yoongi out so you can be there when it's time for her to lay down?" Jin suggested.

"Y-Yeah ok.  I will be right back baby, I promise." He said, kissing my forhead.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smiled, making Yoongi chuckle.  It was quiet as Jin dressed my wound methodically, before starting to clean and dress the one on my back.  It was quiet for a minute more until Jimin burst in the door with Jungkook not seconds behind him, making me jump and wince.

"Aish! You two be more careful!" Jin scolded as they approached the table slowly.

"We heard what happened!" Jimin said, holding one hand while Jungkook held the other.

"You are very brave, y/n." Jungkook said, squeezing my hand.

"I would do it for any of you.  I was so afraid Suho was going to do to Taehyung what I did to Kai.  I had to do anything I could.  They wouldn't let me fight or interfere, so I did anything I could think of.  I made him angry at me so he would leave Tae alone long enough for him to get to a safer position."  I said, as Jin patted my back to let me know he was done.  I shifted slightly, feeling better already but still in a lot of pain.

"Here, let me get you some synthetic to drink.  It should give your body a good jumpstart, and then you need to get to bed." Jin said, as he walked off.

"I'm just glad you are ok." Jungkook said, as he and Jimin helped me sit up.  Namjoon walked in just as I had sat up, looking me over and smiling softly.  Jimin and Jungkook backed up as he walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I am glad you are safe as well." he said, running a hand over my head.

"I'm just glad Suho is gone and out of our lives forever.  One less monster lurking in the dark that we have to worry about." I said, shooting a look over to Jimin.

"So am I." he nodded, giving me an appreciative smile.  Jin came back in the room, handing me a glass full of the synthetic blood.  I drank it quickly, and just as I was finishing it up, Taehyung came back into the room, smiling softly at me.

"Good timing.  Are you ready for me to take you to bed, baby?" he asked, walking straight to me.  Jin took the empty glass from me as I nodded, smiling softly at him.  He hoisted me up as I bid everyone goodnight, carrying me out of the room and up the stairs to our bed.  He sat me on the edge of the bed and undressed me, putting me in some baggy pjs and tucking me in the bed before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower and then I will be right in bed with you." he said, smiling.  I nodded and yawned, already feeling sleep taking a hold on me.  He jogged into the bathroom and that was the last thing I remembered before I felt him climbing into bed, wrapping his warm, freshly showered body around mine.

"I love you baby.  Please rest and get better soon." he said, kissing me tenderly on the side of the head.

"I love you too baby." I mumbled, relaxing into him and falling asleep, savoring the closeness of the mate that I loved and would do anything for.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	43. Chapter 43

"Baby, are you ready to see our room?" Taehyung asked as he took me up the stairs of the new house.  I nodded in excitement as he put his hands over my eyes.  I giggled as he led me several steps down the hallway until I heard a door opening.  When he opened it, my mouth dropped open in surprise.  It was very rustic but beautifully decorated. 

"It's beautiful, Tae!  And may I ask, how the hell is this place so clean?  I mean, you guys said you haven't been here in how many years?" I asked, looking around at the spotless room.

"Namjoon hires a crew to come in a clean the place before we get here.  Come on, let's cuddle on the bed." he said, smiling as he climbed up on the bed, his back against the headboard.  I climbed up and sat between his legs, leaning against him.  He started rubbing my neck slowly, making me let out soft noises of enjoyment. I felt him shift against me slightly as he continued to rub my neck.

"I could get your shoulders better if..." he trailed off.

"If I what? Took my shirt off?" I giggled, knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

"Well, yeah." he laughed, making me feel warm. I nodded and slipped my shirt off over my head, and peeking at him over my shoulder.  He started rubbing my shoulders, making me sigh and moan slightly. I heard him clear his throat and shift behind me as he massaged forward a bit, right above my chest.

"That feels so good! You are great with your hands." I groaned as he moved back up over my shoulders and down my back a little bit. As he shifted again, I felt it. I thought I did before, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. This time, I was positive. I moved my hips back and forth ever so slightly, hearing him let out hard breath through his nose.

"You are being so naughty. You are making this very difficult." he said into my ear, making me shiver as chills raised up over my skin.

"I'm trying to help you relieve stress too." I said as I moved my hips just a little bit more. I felt him place a kiss on my neck, making me sigh and almost whimper as I felt myself getting wet already. Tae's hand moved to the back of my bra clasp, unhooking it slowly. My breathing increased as he unhooked the last one, sliding my bra down my arms as I breathed heavily.  Taehyung slid his hands back up my arms and started rubbing down my chest, eventually allowing his hands to softly ghost over my breasts. I arched my back slightly as he slid his hands over my hardening nipples. I gasped and let out a soft moan as he pressed my breasts together, running his thumbs over my nipples back and forth.

"Oh shit, Tae." I breathed as I felt that sensation mirrored down below, making me wetter.

"Mmmm you like that don't you?" he asked, pinching them slightly. I whimpered and nodded my head as I gripped his thighs, moving my hips almost involuntarily to try to ease the ache growing between my thighs. I felt one of his hands begin slide down over my shorts, rubbing over my core, back and forth, making me pant and whimper.

"Touch me, please." I breathed, reaching a hand up behind me and carding it into his hair, gripping it just slightly.  Tae slipped his hand down inside my panties as I felt his cock harden against me once he slipped a single digit up my slit.

"You are so wet already!" he groaned as he teased my folds with his finger. I whimpered and rocked forward as he slipped that finger over my already swollen clit.

"Oh God, keep doing that, right there." I moaned as he began circling my clit faster with his finger, now adding a second one. 

"You like that, don't you my dirty girl?" he asked, the lust obvious in his voice, making me whimper.

"Yes, yes it's so good!" I groaned as he slipped his fingers down inside me and then back up to my clit. I breathed heavily, moaning and moving my hips around as he kissed my neck and continued to play with my nipple with his other hand.

"Mmm, you are getting so wet!" he groaned as I moved against him, whimpering as I felt my core tightening.

"Sl-Slow down or I'm gonna cum!" I warned, feeling that tingling spreading through me, about to snap.

"Then cum for me." Tae growled into my ear. That was all it took to make me come apart, my clit throbbing against the pressure of his fingers. My legs trembled slightly as I gasped for air, moaning and moving against him until I felt my climax subsiding.  He slowed down to a stop and removed his hands from my panties, kissing my neck. I grabbed hold of his hand and slipped his fingers into my mouth, licking them clean as I felt him throbbing against me, making me eager to please him. I released his hand and climbed up onto my knees, turning around to face him.

"I think those need to come down some." I winked as I reached for the hem of his pants. I pulled them down, revealing Taehyung's hard member, making me salivate. I had him scoot down a little so he could lay more comfortably as I gently gripped his shaft in my hand. I started slowly, licking him from base to the tip, catching the bead of precum that had formed there. I swirled my tongue around, flicking my tongue back and forth over the head as I began to slowly stroke him up and down.

"God, baby, that is amazing." he groaned, staring down at me.  I tightened my lips and started sliding his dick into my mouth, taking him about halfway in as I starting sliding and pressing my tongue underneath the head of his cock. I continued keeping eye contact with him as I took him all the way deep into my throat, holding him there as I swallowed around his cock, throat constricting around him. He moaned and squirmed, panting as I continued to please him, making me smirk. My eyes started to water as I kept staring at him, choking slightly on his cock until I finally came up for air. I began stroking him and twisting my hand up over his head as I did. I leaned down and ran the flat of my tongue up his balls before taking one in my mouth, swirling the tip of my tongue around it as I kept stroking his dick.

"Oh fuck, I can't...you...ughhhh." he moaned as I felt him throb, causing me to release his balls and take his dick back into my mouth, sucking and rolling my tongue around it as I kept stroking him. I felt my pussy throb as I heard him moan for me, whispering my name in a chant. I continued stroking him faster as I took him deeper into my mouth, tasting precum on my tongue.    I popped him out of my mouth and kept stroking him as I stared up at him with a smile.

"Where do you want to cum, baby? In my mouth? On me? Or inside me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I-Inside." he managed to moan out. I wasted no time in straddling him, lining up his hard and throbbing cock with my swollen, wet entrance. I slid him into me, throbbing and clenching around him as I heard him moaning for me. I began raising and lowering on his cock as he gripped my hips, breathing heavily and moaning.

"Fuck you feel so good inside me." I groaned, keeping him deep as I rotated my hips.  He moaned as I felt him thrusting his hips with my movements, hardening inside me. I knew it wouldn't be long before he came,  so I tightened my pussy around him even more.

"I'm getting close." he warned in a breathy voice, as I started lifting back up and down on his cock, my walls clenching around him.

"Cum for me baby, fill me full of your cum." I moaned as I throbbed at the thought. I heard him letting out hard breaths as he gripped me tightly moving hard as his body tensed. In moments I felt his hot cum filling me, making me break into an unexpected orgasm, throbbing around him. I shook and groaned as I felt him throbbing inside me. As we both came down from our climaxes, I slipped off of him and grabbed my shirt from the corner of the bed. I kissed him softly and deeply as I wiped him down, feeling his cum start dripping down my thighs. I wiped myself off next before slipping my shorts and panties back on, cuddling back against him on the bed.

"That was unexpected, but a nice housewarming." he laughed, kissing my neck as he nuzzled into me.

"Agreed.  I think I'm going to like it here." I giggled. 

"This is going to be a long 15 years!" We heard Jungkook yell through the wall making us both laugh hard.  I looked up into his eyes, feeling such love and warmth, it was simply overpowering.

"I love you Tae." I said, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"I love you too, baby.  Forever and ever."

________________________  
________________________

A/N: I know I kind of left it open ended but there could be a million and one ways to end this.  Plus, they are immortal, so I can always revisit this and make a sequel someday or possibly do a spinoff.  If so it will have to be after the MANY I have waiting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking the time out to read Bloodlines.  I hope you liked it!  It was my first Vampire FF and I actually have had requests to do a werewolf one so maybe I will do that in the future :)  I hope I can keep bringing you fanfics you enjoy!  I will be posting a new chapter to my new fanfic in just a bit so keep your eyes peeled! Thank you all for your continued love and support.  Much love to you all! <3


End file.
